Cat got your tongue?
by charliebear1
Summary: Adrien has found out who his lady in red is, and as he starts to love her in school, she starts to fall for another, Marinette's heart is torn and she must make a decision, and with Hawkmoth getting stronger, the pressure might just be too much... Plz comment feedback it helps a lot :) ... (marichat included) ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous Lady Bug and Chat Noir FANFIIIIIIIIIIICCCC!**

 **Hey guys, first chapter of 'Cat got your tongue' I'm SUPER excited and I hope you like it, sorry for any spelling mistakes in my story, my spelling isn't the best in the world! Haha anyway without any further interruptions Chapter 1…**

Chat noir leaps across the top of a building onto another with absolute stealth as he secretly watches Marinett, he sighs and gives a love sick smile as his eyes follow her, "Chaton, why are you following me?" She says as she turns around with a cheeky smile and questioning look, "I'm simply making sure you get to school safely my love" Chat says with a rosy blush and a nervous chuckle. "Just because you saved me _once_ does not mean I'm your love, now go home little kitty" she laughs and walks away, Chat noir smiles and hops down into an alleyway nearby to detransform for school, 'more time with his lady' he thinks, it wasn't his fault he found out her identity, it was on accident, he'll keep it a secret for now…

A week ago…

" _Miraculous Ladybug_!" The paper towel flies into the air exploding into pink sparkles which swoops around the city fixing the damage, the ocean girl with blue skin, waterfall hair and sand crown transforms back to a young marine biologist, "w-what's going on? Where am I?" on the floor she turns her head around in confusion, "it's ok now madam, you were akumatized, just go home and get some rest ok?" Ladybug helps the woman up off of the floor and then does her legendary fist bump with Chat noir, "pound it" they say in unison. Then her earrings make a distinct beep, "that's my cue, see you Chat noir" with a wave she runs and lassos her yoyo around a chimney, "goodbye my lady!" then he also goes off, almost home, he passes the bakery, "huh, I'm pretty sure that's Mari's family bakery…" Chat says to himself. Then he sees _Ladybug_ inside Marinett's room and stops, confused. She then detransforms into Marinett sitting down on her bed, then her kawami pops out "oh shit… It's _Mari,_ my Lady is Marinett in my class, in my _school,_ in my _life_ , I actually _**know**_ her! This is amazing!"

Back to present…

Adrian then walks out while Marinett isn't looking and yells out to her "Hey Princess, wait up!" Marinett twists around in surprise blushing as red as a rose. "oh, huh-hi Adrian, uh… what's with the n-name?" Adrian feels himself go a deep crimson, "well, you see, I j-just think it's a good nickname for you, since you're pretty a-as a princess!"

Adrien mentally slaps himself for being too brave, what if she hates it, what if she slaps him or tells him to back off or- "r-really? Heh thanks Adrian I-I guess I don't mind to much…since it's you" Adrien grins a wide cheeky grin, his inner Chat noir showing "ok, then that's what I'll call you from now and forever… _princess_ " they both laugh, as the bell rings they rush into class and sit down, Adrian sliding in next to his best buddy Nino and Marinett sitting with _her_ bestie Alya.

Class is boring as usual, but half way through science Adrian turns his head the slightest to catch a glimpse of his princess, she notices and his face goes all nervous and he tries to look away, awkwardly, Chloe notices this and makes a jealous frown, then replaces it with an evil grin, "haha you really think he was staring at _you_ Marinett? He was probably just copying your work you know, why would he like an unpopular little thing like **you**? He's a model remember?" She lets out an evil cackle, Adrian goes to scold Chloe when Nathanial, the shy boy who rarely speaks and loves to draw, stands up with a fierce look on his face, "leave her alone Chloe, Marinett is TEN times a better person than you will ever be, she's kind, helpful, pretty and always looks out for others before herself, you have no right to treat her the way you do!"

The whole class turns with wide eyes at Nathanial, some even have their mouths open a little in astonishment, no one _ever_ tells Chloe off, especially not _Nathanial_. Chloe sits back in her seat with a defeated look on her face, "ugh _whatever_!" she crosses her arms. Nathanial sits down, Marinett is as red as a strawberry as she stares at him with her eyes open as wide as saucers, Nathanial also turns that colour as he hides behind his fringe. "Now that's enough of that in my class thank you! Chloe, to the principal's office, NOW, even if you are the mayor's daughter, that is _not_ how we speak to other students in this school!" Chloe huffs and storms out of the classroom. Adrian feels the sparks of jealousy catch fire in his chest as Marinett looks at Nathanial with appreciation.

When the lunch bell goes, Marinett goes to find Nathanial, "hey Nathanial, wait up, I just wanted to thank you, what you did was very brave and what you said was very sweet, I've never seen someone stand up to Chloe like that before!" She smiles in gratitude "uh, no p-problem Marinett, I just can't stand Chloe Boucheois" "well that's one thing we have in common then, oh and just call me Mari, thanks again." Marinett comes at him with a big hug and walks away to go get lunch with her friends leaving Nathanial blushing and extremely stunned.

"what was _that_ all about" Alya asks Marinett with a confused look on her face "he helped me out a fair deal, I was just thanking him, he's a nice guy" Alya and Nino smirk "hmmm, ok" Marinett blushes and rolls her eyes, "he's not that great…" Adrien says with obvious jealousy. Nino and Alya exchange frantic glances as Marinett has a questioning look reaching her face. They head down to the sandwich shack down the road and sit for their meals, Marinett gets chicken with lettuce and mayo, Nino has tuna (his favourite) Alya has cheese and ham and Adrian has salad because of his modelling diet. After lunch they head back for their next classes, physics and English, Adrian try's to think of a way to impress Mari and win her over, half way through class he waits until Nathanial is looking and gives Marinett a wink "hey princess" she blushes profusely and giggles a little "uh h-hi?".

As they their work in class Marinett feels someone looking at her, she twists around to find Nathanial looking at her jealously, then she turns and Adrian is also staring, they meet eye contact and stare each other down, Adrien looks at him with a challenging face and Nathanial nervously returns it, then the teacher calls out to them "this isn't a staring competition, it is school get back to work" the boys share one final glare before turning to face their books, what happens later, will be something that turns the tables completely.

 **OKAY! My first chapter, what did you think, I will be posting a new chapter every few days or whenever I can so keep in touch, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, don't forget to follow and comment I need all the feedback I can get!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	2. Chapter 2

' **Cat got your tongue'**

 **Hey, here's chapter two of my first fanfic, I worked on it for a while, I hope you like it, I made sure this chapter was a bit longer, so without further interruptions chapter 2…**

Both boys have stern looks on their faces all through the rest of class, when the bell rings Nathanial leaves the class quickly, Adrien follows in anger, he has a few things to say to him, "hey, don't run away, I want to have a chat with you" Nathanial spins around and hides behind his hair, "what do you want Adrian?" Adrien looks at him fiercely "I want you to leave my Princess alone" Marinett over hears and storms over "I am NOT _your_ Princess…" "he doesn't deserve you Mari, he's just the kid at the back of the class who draws and has NO friends, he's not _good_ enough for you!" Adrian boils with jealousy, then he realises what he has said and feels _terrible_ , but it's too late, a tear roles down Nathanial's face and he walks away, embarrassed. "you… you _monster_!" Marinett runs after Nathanial around the corner.

Adrian turns around to find the whole class staring at him, not believing how mean he had just been. "bro…harsh." Nino walks off in shock, "yeah Adrian, that was really mean…" Alya follows "that's even low for me… jeez Adrian." Chloe says as she holds her head high and walks out of the school gates, red head at her heels. The rest of the class grab their bags and head home, they all seem pretty ashamed of him, no one says a word.

As Marinett run's around the corner looking for Nathanial desperately she stops, at the sound of a faint whimper, she call's out "Nathanial? It's Mari, where are you?" she is worried about him "go away, I don't want to see you!" she knows he's just mad, she goes towards the voice and finds him drawing in his sketchbook with a tear stained face, he is quite a sensitive and shy boy. "shit slumps down to sit next to him behind the school, "are you ok?" she puts a worrying hand on his shoulder "I'm fine" he says with a waver in his voice "no, no you're not fine…" He lets out a deep sigh "he's right you know, I'm just the nobody kid at the back of the class with no friends, there's no way ill win, he's a model for crying out loud…" he says this in a quiet defeated tone. "Nathanial," she sighs "just because he's a model doesn't mean he's any better than you, or more talented, you can draw better than anyone else I know! All models do is pose for a photo".

This makes Nathanial smile, "this is why I like you…" his face goes hot and he grins, the first time Marinett has ever seen his smile, she likes it for some reason she doesn't quite understand. "aw thanks Nathanial, I have to go, helping maman in the bakery, I'll see you tomorrow, you sure you're ok?" she gives a caring smile as she gets up with him, "yeah I'll be fine, see you tomorrow Mari".

She walks home, Tiki moves around in her bag so she opens it up "I can't believe Adrian did that, it's not like him at all!" Marinett looks down at Tiki with a disappointed look, "I _know_ , I don't get it, I guess jealousy got the best of him". As she walks into the bakery she gives her mother a hug and her father a peck on the cheek, "Hi maman, hi papa!" she puts on a fake smile and heads up to her room, gets out her homework and starts it with a sigh.

12:30 am

Marinett wakes to a nock, she sits up and looks around confused, 'must be my imagination' she thinks as she lay her head back on the pillow, then, there it is again _'knock, knock'_. This time she hops out of bed, she squeals when she sees a dark figure outside her window, then calms when she sees that it's only Chat noir. _Wait a minute_ … Chat noir? Why is he at her **house** , at this time in the morning!? She opens the window, "what are you _doing_ here chaton!" she rubs her eyes and blushes when she realises what she's wearing, an oversized black hoodie with cat ears on the hood and a nose and whiskers on the front. Her hair is out and her PJ shorts are a bit _too_ short to waring in front of a boy!

The cheeky cat climes in with a grin through her window, he looks her up and down, "meow, I like the PJ's Marrrrr-i!" She rolls her eyes at the comment _and_ the cat pun. "what are you doing here?" Chat sits on a wheelie chair in her room and takes it all in, he sees how many posters of Adrian she has on her walls and feels himself go a deep shade of pink in the face, he laughs "Just thought I might visit, you like this dude huh?" She turns to face her wall full of posters and blushes, she scratches the back of her neck and laughs nervously "HA oh about that, um you see, he's this guy at my school and um, yeah you get the picture… he-heh, but to be honest…" Her expression changes to an irritated glare at the posters "He hasn't been the best person today".

The guilt fills up inside him as he try's figure out what to say "what happened?" She collapses on her bed and sighs "today at school h-he, got jealous or something and said some really mean things to this boy that likes me, Nathanial, I'm really mad, I thought he was such a nice guy, I had my heart set on catching him, but now, I feel so confused like… I feel _weird_ when I'm around Nathanial too, like I have butterfly's in my stomach, I don't know what to do about it!" She sits up and sighs, "why am I even telling you this? You don't even **know** these people and I'm rambling on like a nutcase!"

Chat sits and think for a second processing this information then walks over and sits next to her "it's ok, I like to listen, and you obviously need to let it all out" He grins at her and curls up in a ball with his head rested on her lap, she strokes his hair and then finds the perfect spot behind his ear to scratch, he purrs and she starts letting it go "This mean girl Chloe in my class said some pretty rude stuff to me in class and Nathanial, he, stood up for me, he really showed Chloe, haha" she smiles remembering the bitches face "then Adrian picked an argument with him, he said he had no friends and pretty much stated he was a loner in front of the whole class, he really messed up… I really like him still though, he's normally so kind and caring, a gentleman and _boy_ is he **hot** , haha I mean, he's moderately good looking…eh heh." She makes a nervous grin.

In the darkness, the cat is glad he is turning away from her face, his whole top from neck to ears is swelling with heat as he blushes and grins like a Cheshire cat. He sits up then, staring at her with his glowing green eyes, they hold so many secrets. He almost forgets he is Chat and comes closer to her face, leaning in he looks as if he is about to kiss her, then reality hits him in the face and he stops. Marinett is confused and flustered, "Chaton, w-what are you doing?" He walks over to the window and makes a quiet curse, "I have to go my princess, goodbye" and with that he is gone into the night, Marinett's heart is racing and her breath is fast and short, "what was that about?" she asks Tiki who comes out from under the bed "he, called me princess? That's Adrian's nickname for me, do you think, ugh, no what am I saying, he couldn't be Chat noir!". "I'm not sure Mari, but it sure is weird that he almost kissed you, now you have _three_ admirers!" Tiki giggles and then pats the bed, "come on you need your rest, you have school tomorrow!" _sigh*_ "ok, goodnight Tiki".

Adrien detransforms in his room, then sit's on his bed, "what was that! Adrian you can't do that; she might figure out your identity! You do realize you called her princess when you left, that's what you call her at school, you need to be more careful ok?" Plagg goes off on a rant and then crosses his arms over his chest and faces away from Adrien, "I think you ow me some cheese for this" he grins cheekily. "I knew that's what you wanted when you started yelling, gosh Plagg, I'm going to sleep I'll give you some cheese in the morning." " _fine_ , nighty, night".

Tiki waits until she knows Marinett is asleep and then sends a mind message to Plagg, through ancient methods of communication used by kwami's for century's. _'Plagg, this is bad, we have to talk, meet at the park, ASAP.'_ Tiki awaits a reply _'your right, sure thing, see you then'._

Tiki flies out the window and to the park, as she sees a little black hovering cat in the distance she shoots at him and nocks him down with a hug. "Plagg! It's been so long since I've seen you in the flesh!" she squeals "My love, how I have missed you!" Plagg only ever shows affection if it's towards Tiki, his lifelong soulmate, it's just a shame they spend such large times apart.

Tears bubble in the corners of Plagg's eyes as he kiss's Tiki all over her face. "ok now then, let's get down to business, what should we say to our chosen's?" Plagg asks while wiping away tears, "hmm, maybe try to convince Adrian to apologize to Marinett, I'll try and get Marinett to forgive him if he tries." Tiki says thoughtfully. "hmm, it might be hard to convince them but I guess it's the best we can do at the time". They both float down to the grass while holding hands, "I don't want to leave you again my love…" Plagg says "I know, but It's just the way it has to be, you know that, and so do I" Tiki takes him into a warm embrace and holds him tight crying into his shoulder. Plagg takes a deep breath in, smelling Tiki's fur. They pull apart. "goodbye my love" Plagg waves "goodbye" Tiki flies away before she changes her mind and stays, she flies through the window, kisses her chosen upon the head and hops into her bed under Marinett's bed, she made it out of scrap fabrics from Marinett's supplies, every lady bug has similar traits, just like their kwami, Tiki. Before she falls asleep, Tiki gets a mind message from Plagg _'I love you and miss you, always'_ Tiki sends one back _, 'I love you too, until we must meet again, goodnight'_ then she drifts into sleep as the night takes her.

Marinett wakes up to the squealing of her beloved Tiki, " **wake up** Mari! Your gonna be late for school, _again_!" Marinett hops out of bed and quickly gets ready, chucking her black and white vans, her deep blue jeans, a red half top with black spots (her favourite) and a black cardigan to match her shoes, she wipes off her makeup and redoes it, putting on a quick layer of mascara and some red matte lipstick, while she does this, Tiki does her hair and then hops into Marinett's bag, she rushes down stairs, saying a quick goodbye to her parents and running to school, she is a very fit girl, being ladybug and all, so luckily, she gets to school just in time, sitting down as soon as the bell rings. She waves to Alya and Nino as class starts, all through class she can't stop thinking about the fight Adrien had, this morning Tiki told her to forgive him or at least give him a chance to apologise but he better be prepared for a bit of a rage rush.

After school ends she goes home and once again rushes upstairs to do some homework, once finished it's quite late and she realizes it's time for night patrol, "Tiki, spot's on!" she transforms into ladybug and gracefully leaps out the window swinging through the air towards their meeting spot.

Adrien looks at the clock, "time to transform Plagg, come on, it's patrol time," "ugh _fine_ " "Plagg, claws out!" He transforms into his stealthy Chat noir form and flips out of the window and onto a building, using his pole to leap from roof to roof on the way towards their meeting spot.

As Chat lands silently behind ladybug, he notices she is sobbing into her knee's "m-my lady?" Ladybug jumps up and wipes the tears away, "I'm fine Chat noir, I just…" she flings herself into his arms and takes a deep breath in, then the tears come, "I just need a hug" he hears the quaver in her voice and knows why, he feels guilt shoot into his chest, "wanna talk about it?" she pulls away and shakes her head "not tonight Kitty". They take their usual root around Paris, watching to see if any attacks are in progress, as usual there is not much happening, after they finish up, Ladybug looks at Chat and smiles "you're a good partner, goodnight." She swings away into the night and so does the cat.

 **WOWWW OK! Another fabulous chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Made sure this one was longer too, don't forget to follow and comment your ideas, it helps me out heaps! Next chapter will be out in a bit, two days MAX! Thanks heaps for reading cya!**

 **-Claws out!**

 **~Charlie x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat got your tongue?**

 **HEEEEELLOOO and welcome to chapter three of my first ever Fanfictionnnnn… Cat got your tongue! This chapter is gonna be good so sit back, relax and read your flippin head off, introducing, Chapter 3…**

Marinette wakes to the sun shining in through her window, her eyes fluttering open, she is droopy and relaxed until her mind quickly realises, "TIKI! Get up I'm gonna be late for school, she chucks on a tank top and short shorts, slips on her high tops, does her hair and makeup, and shoots out the door faster than she ever has, she bolts, "sorry Tiki, probably a bit ruff in there", She sneaks into class and takes a seat, luckily they have a substitute, Mrs. Montez who is a little deaf at times.

Alya winks at her as she puts her notes in the middle so Marinette can copy them, she knows she owes Alya a free cookie when she does this, which is quite often, only then does she realises all the class staring at her and whispering, she must not have noticed yesterday since she was so tired, but everyone still remembers the fight, then she realises that Nino is not sitting in his normal spot, he's up the back with Kim, Adrian sits alone. _'He must be a bit unhappy with him'_ Marinette thinks as she goes to copy her notes down. When the lunch bell goes she hops out of her seat quietly, ignoring the fact that people still stare, as she sees Nathanial her tummy flips, she wonders… "hey Nathanial, once again, I'm really sorry, about-" he turns around with a sincere smile "it's ok Mari, it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have glared at him, I got him worked up" Marinette shakes her head dismissing the comment "no, really I'm sorry, he's my friend I should have known he would do something rash." Her face turns from concerned to happy as she smiles at him with the laughing smile he loves so much, her galaxy of freckles wrinkling at the nose, "why don't you come sit with us, you don't have to sit alone anymore" She grabs his wrist and pulls him towards their table. "hey guys," she says to Nino and Alya "d-do you mind if Nathanial sits with us?" Alya makes a wide greeting smile, "sure, always happy to have a new member!" Nino stand up and shakes Nathanial's hand, "don't be shy, we don't bite" Nino laughs a chuckle as Nathanial is speechless, he has never had people be so nice to him before, unless it was Marinette.

Nathanial sits next to Marinette, then Adrian comes over, his face pale with guilt and the weight of hatred on his shoulders, "hey, guys, Nathanial I'm really sorry I don't know how to make it up to you, I acted really harsh I-" Marinette stands up, boiling with rage, " **harsh**? You where **horrible** , you acted like… like _Chloe_! Ugh I thought you were a nice person Adrian I can't believe what you said!" She sits back down in a huff. "I-I'm really, truly sorry, can we talk?" Marinette stands up and walks over to a bench and sits down next to him, "Marinette I'm sorry, jealousy took over and I over reacted, please don't stay mad…" Marinette doesn't answer "the only reason I did it is because I love you-" He gasps and covers his mouth in realisation of what he has just admitted. Marinette's shoulders stiffen and her eyes wide, her face going a deep crimson as she faces him "Mari, … Princess, d-do you forgive me?" She sighs trying to hide her blush, she sighs "I'm sorry I yelled, I know you didn't mean it, but I-I still can't make a quick decision ok? I'm a bit stressed with all of this at the moment" She kisses his cheek gently and walks back to her lunch table.

Adrian goes fiery hot red as he grins the biggest grin of the century, he feels butterflies in his belly and his heart pumps ten times faster than usual. Plagg pokes his head out from his jacket _"that went better than I expected!"_ he whispers "she-sh-she k-" Plagg interrupts "Oh get over it and eat your lunch lover boy!" Plagg lets out a chuckle.

When Marinette sits back at the table she warns her friends, "I want you guys to forgive him, he really is sorry ok? Be nice, Nino he's your best friend, come on" Nino and Alya glance at each other with unsure looks "what he did was very low… but, he is my best friend" Nino sighs with a defeated look and smiles, "ok, you're my girlfriend's bestie, how can I say no?" Alya smiles and kisses Nino's cheek and he grins and kisses her back, but on the lips. That's when Adrian comes over, "hey again…" acknowledging what Marinette has said Nino stops kissing Alya and turns to Adrian "hey Adrian" they all smile casually as he sits down, Jealousy tingles inside him as he notices that Nathanial is sitting next to Marinette at their lunch table. But he pushes away knowing it will just cause problems.

The bell rings and they hurry to class. Half way through, Nathanial is drawing in his notebook, the teacher spots him and walks over to him "what are we drawing Nathanial?" when she sees the page her face goes from angry to a cheeky smirk, she lifts an eyebrow "Hmm looks like your more interested in Marinette than you are in geometry eh Nathanial?" He blushes profusely and hides behind a wave of deep red hair. The teacher pics up the sketch book and takes it back to her desk, then stops and grins again with that _'I know what's going on here'_ look that her mum gives her when she has a boy over. She strolls back up towards Marinette with sketchbook in hand, places it on her desk and walks back to the chalk board "look after that for the day, will you? As I was saying, geometrical method for…" Marinette tunes out as she looks down, panic spreads over Nathanial's face as he watches it happen, Marinette's face goes ruby colour as she looks at the pen sketches, her face it in the middle smiling and love heart and roses surrounding her, a ribbon carried by birds with her name written in beautiful curly writing. Her heart melts, she smiles and looks back at Nathanial, he makes eye contact and she silently giggles at him.

Nathanial goes even deeper in colour as he puts his head in his hands in humiliation. 'I can't believe she saw that! Ugh this sucks' he thinks to himself. The bell rings to let them out for the end of the day when Nathanial says to himself he has to do it, he forces his legs to walk up to Marinette, "hi Mari, um I wanted to ask you out on a date, bu-but, um I mean only if you want to! It um doesn't have to be a date per say, um I mean…ugh" He slaps his hand onto his for head, "that did not go to plan" "yes" Nathanial looks up confused "w-what?" "yes" she says simply "Yes, I will go on a date with you, meet at the park after school tomorrow, I have an idea". Then she walks out of the school gates leaving Nathanial standing mouth open in surprise and happiness all in one.

When Marinette gets home she flops onto her bed, "what have I done Tiki?" Tiki sits on Marinette's shoulder "well, I guess you love them both, you can't change it, it's all up to fate." Marinette stays up late that night making little stuffed characters of super heroes and villains that ladybug and Chat noir have come by on their adventures.

She makes Lady WIFI, Ladybug, Chat noir, Hawkmoth, Volpina, Bubble boy and Stormy Weather. "what do you think Tiki, which is your favourite?" Tiki makes a sarcastic thinking face "hmm, Ide have to say… Ladybug!" They both laugh and set the dolls up on Marinette's shelf, "Manon will love to play with these when she comes over next, wont she Tiki?" They both start laughing together "I think we might have to hide them next time, we don't want the puppeteer coming back to life!" Marinette puts the last doll on the shelf with a sigh. "now what do I do, I finished the dolls…" Tiki goes to speak when Chat noir knocks on the window, "you can _chat_ with me, Mari" Tiki quickly hides under the bed, "Chaton what are you doing here, it's late and-" "I just wanted to see you is all."

Chat looks Marinette up and down then his cheeks go red and his eyes like saucepans, uh, M-Mari, you, You d-" He turns around quickly facing away, "oh shit!" she scrambles around her room trying to find some track pants, slips them on fast to cover her undergarments and then goes a deep colour in embarrassment. "Ugh sorry Chaton, that's why I find it annoying when you just come over like this!" He turns back around assuming it's safe to look. ' _I will not have sinful thoughts of this later'_ Chat thinks to himself. _'well… mostly'_. Marinette unlatches the window and Chat slips in like a shadow. "sorry… they are um, nice?" Chat punches himself in the stomach in his head ' _nice_? _What is wrong with me?_ ' He cringes at himself, "ugh sorry that was weird" he pictures the Ladybug pattern then shoves it away, _'you should be ashamed!'_ he thinks to himself. Then Marinette does something he doesn't expect, she, laughs! She falls off the bed, her cat hood falling over her face, she snorts and holds her stomach, " _nice_ , you think my underwear is _nice_ **bahahaha**!" Chat noir feels laughter bubble in his chest as her contagious giggles fill the room, and her beautiful freckle galaxy crinkles with her nose, then he's on the floor too cackling like hyenas.

Every time they try to be serious and get up they see each other's faces and just fall straight back down in tears of laughter, they finally both get up without laughing after several tries. "oh my god Chaton, you are so weird! Haha, silly Kitty" He grins and sits on her bed, "hey" he puts on a curious face, "what happened with that dude that got jealous?" her face falls "oh, yeah, he apologised and stuff, I just had to forgive him, he's so sweet, he just… had a moment I guess". She smiles, "you know, I always knew but… I just really noticed how much you two look alike!" She laughs "green eyes, blond hair" panic rises in chats face as he worries if Mari has figured it out, then he grins that cheeky Chat noir grin that Mari knows all too well, "you know, yesterday you said this boy was quite attractive! Does that mean you're saying _I'm_ attractive too my love?" Marinette laughs and smiles a pitiful smile at chat noir 'he is ok looking, but I will definatly never be saying that to him' she thinks to herself, "haha nice try Chaton, but you will never ever in the history of evers get me to say your hot" He puts on a fake pout "and I'm not your love, silly kitty!" he smiles, "well, can silly kitty at least get a scratch?" She walks over to the bed and lies down, he rests his head on her stomach and snuggles in under the covers, takes a deep breath in inhaling her smell of cookies and lavender. She strokes his hair, her hand making its way up to behind his ear where he likes to be scratched, he purrs softly, his chest rumbling like a drum, she falls asleep with the warm black kitty that is curled up beside her.

When she wakes he is gone like he never came in the first place, he must have left early, now it's school time and to her own surprise she's not late! She gets up and stretches, "Tiki?" Tiki flies out from under the bed yawning, "awwwrrr, ok let's get ready, can I wear the little outfit you made me today, it's not like anyone's going to see it but, I never really get to dress up fancy and you _are_ going on a date today, better dress up for the occasion!" she winks at Marinette "ok Tiki, I finished it weeks ago and was wondering why you haven't asked, but I guess now is the right time" she slides open the draw and gets out a tiny black dress with black lace around the chest and on the frilly hem and sleeves, a little red ribbon is tied around the waist, a perfect fit for Tiki. She slips it on and does a little twirl before Marinette, "aww, Tiki you look amazing!" Tiki puts her hand on her hips "of course I do girl, I'm literally a goddess!"

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter three guys! Sorry it's a bit late, I got busy with homework and other things! But please follow and comment your feedback, I always look forward to your opinions and help! Chap four will come out as soon as possible, maybe a few days! Ok thanks for reading!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLOOOO and WELCOME to chapter four of 'Cat got your tongue' yes I know, it's getting complicated but very good things are coming in the near future of this fanfic so please keep reading! And now without any further interruptions… chapter four…**

As Marinette walks to school she stops and turns around as she feels a presents behind her, no one is there but she still feels unsure. Then chat noir jumps out in front of her "Why hello there my love what a coincidence seeing you here" he grins, "Chaton you startled me, don't sneak up on me like that, ugh, I need to get to school" "wait! I just wanted to ask you, can I come over again tomorrow night, I have nothing to do and your pretty good company…" Marinette frowns guiltily as she remembers that she never told him about the date with Nathanial "um, sorry, not tonight, I'm… busy" Chat can tell she isn't telling the full story "why, what are you doing?" she sighs getting slightly irritated of how nosy he's being, "you know curiosity killed the cat" Chat grins "but an answer brought it back, now tell me, what are you doing tonight that's so much more important than me?"

Defeated she sighs "I-I have *cough* date *cough* with Nathanial…" She grins guiltily knowing how he will react, Chat's lips harden into a thin line, his eyes go Icey and his tail starts to flicker in annoyance and jealousy. "what?! But princess your _my_ girl, Nathanial he, he isn't-" it all comes out too fast and Chat gasps and cups both hands over his mouth as he realises that he has just given away his identity.

Marinette stops like a statue, her eyes widen and mouth gaping in utter astonishment, it all quickly adds up and starts to make so much sense. The blushing at the posters, the flirting like chat, the princess thing, his eyes his hair, the way he asks so many questions, she told him how she felt about him, about Nathanial, oh god, she even said he was hot in front of his face! Her life couldn't possibly get any worse.

She is frozen in time. "princess? I uh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you tell me all your feelings without-" "you have got to be kidding me" Chat stops and looks down at Marinette who is just starting to come back to reality. "you, it had to be you, this whole time I've been pushing you away because I liked Adrian but _you_ were Adrian the whole dam time and I can't believe I was such an idiot for not figuring it out already omg!" she curses under her breath

She takes a deep breath, "no one is around, just detransform we need to get to school." "Plagg, detransform" a green electrical light flashes over his body changing him back to Adrian. Marinette looks up at him, she is filled with so many emotions she doesn't have enough room to think of words to say. Plagg flies out and floats in front of her face. "names Plagg, nice to meet you my sweet" he kisses Marinette on the hand, Marinette's face goes into an awing state as she squeals, "he's so cute!" The small cat lies in her palms as she rubs his belly with her fingers, Plagg purrs, "why can't you treat me like this Adrian, she loves me, you need to give me more affection!"

Adrian sighs and stuffs him in his jacket but he wizzes back out, "you know what? I'm gonna tell her for that" Adrian's face goes white "What? What are you talking about Plagg, there's nothing to tell"?

"oh that's a load of bull and you know it, you see Marinette, Adrian is quite well aware of you being ladybug, and if you don't mind, your kwami Tiki is my soulmate so if you could let her out, that would be great, thanks." Marinette's face is shocked but she opens the bag and Tiki flies out "Plagg!" She gives him a big hug "wow, you look so beautiful in that dress! I have never seen you wear clothes before!" Tiki giggles, "thankyou".

Marinette has literally no words, she stands completely still and watches the two kwami's talk happily, her eyes wide, "princess… are you ok?" she blinks and then looks him in the eye, "yeah I'm fine, totally fine… It's just all a bit unbelievable that my partner that I have been rejecting for a whole year is actually the boy in my class that I adore and now that I finally know it's you, I have started to like Nathanial too and right now I just want to kiss you but I can't because that wouldn't be fair and I… Kitty?" He looks down at her with worry in his eyes "yes?" she blinks as he slowly edges closer to her, his face barley a centimetre away from hers, she feels his body close, and his hands wrap around her waist, "what do I do?" she whispers. "kiss me?" his lips press against hers, they are warm and soft and taste of strawberries. She snakes her hands up his body and places them around his neck, they pull away both a deep amber from head to toe, Marinette frowns and then she closes her eyes and rests her head on his chest, "I shouldn't have done that… It's not fair on him…" He smirks "well, I kissed you, so, it's not your fault" she looks up at him with guilty eyes, "yes but, I kissed you back".

School goes fast for Marinette as she doodles in her sketch book, Alya and Nino as heroes, Alya has the power to control fire, with a red orange and yellow dress like one big flame, with a short hem, she wears yellow stocking and red and white converse, her mask is a flame which burns from her eyes. Nino on the other hand is a shape shifter, he can turn into anyone, his main form is a pair of high tops, deep blue pants and a long sleeve aqua blue top that has a wide yellow collar that flares out around his neck, his mask his a yellow piece of fabric wrapped around his head, on his body suit he has a yellow fading stripe around his waist, Alya has a Anklet with a red gem in it as her miraculous and Nino has a badge with a strike of lighting on it, their names, Inferna and Zwitch, when the lunch bell rings she grabs Alya and Nino then Adrian, "come on, we are going to the bakery for lunch, and plus, I owe you for the school notes!" she winks at Alya, they are just about to head out, when she spots Nathanial sitting by himself sketching in his book again, his amber red hair contrasting against his amazing Aqua blue eyes. She smiles and calls out to him "hey Nathanial! We're going to my parent's bakery for lunch, you wanna come?" He looks up with a startled face as if saying 'me?'. He closes his sketchbook and walks over, head down, "um, sure, if you want me to…" Nino laughs again at how shy he is, pulling him along, "come on dude, Mari's bakery has the best food you will **EVER** eat!"

As they walk to the bakery everyone proceeds in friendly banter, Adrian meets Marinette's eyes and smiles, she smiles back and rolls her eyes, as they walk into the bakery and sit down, Marinette kisses her mother on the cheek and hugs her dad, "got a new friend in the group do we? What's your name?" her mother smiles at Nathanial, "um, I-it's Nathanial Mrs. Deupen-cheng. "oh what a lovely name! Call me Sabine, I'll get you guys some cookies" she walks off into the kitchen and comes back with a tray of glasses of milk and a big plate of their famous chocolate chip cookies (with extra choc chipness) edit by Marinette.

Nathanial sits down next to Marinette and Adrian narrows his eyes and sets his jaw, Nathanial looks at him with a hatred filled glare. Alya and Nino share a frantic look between each other and then Alya cuts in in and attempt to distract them, "hey guys try the cookies they are sooo good!" she shoves a cookie in each of the boy's mouths and the glare breaks, they both chew the cookies and smile. Everyone makes a big grin and thanks Sabine and Tom for the yummy treats. That's when Marinette remembers her drawing from class earlier and unzips her bag, she flips open the page of Nino and Alya as heroes and smiles as she shows them, "this is what I do when I'm bored in class!" she laughs as Nino and Alya both smile and giggle, "Marinette this is so cool!" Nino says while grinning, "I'm Zwitch, Paris's greatest superhero!" he stands up and poses in a triumphant way, we all laugh, "yeah seriously girl this is awesome, do you mind if I post this on the Lady blog, I mean it's not Ladybug but it's still heroes right?" Marinette makes an unsure face "uh, I don't know Alya-" "please!" she makes those baby doll eyes that Marinette can't resist, "Ugh ok, you know I can't say no to that face!" she makes a fake pout, crossing her arms, they all laugh together, then Marinette notices that Nathanial is drawing with a 2B pencil, she leans closer, looking over at the drawing, Nathanial feels how close she is and his cheeks go hot and his heart beat gets faster, "wow Nathanial that's _amazing_! You really do have a great talent you know!" He blushes and smiles at her, she loves that smile. All the others move closer to take a look, it's a drawing of all of them, including Adrian, in bathers on the beach, huddling together like it's a photo, Marinette wears a black two piece and a bun, Alya an orange one piece with her hair flying in the breeze and some sunny's on, Adrien in blue green board shorts with and ice cream in his hand, him with red board shorts and a blue cap and Nino in a black and yellow rashy and dark blue board shorts, he has headphones sitting around his shoulders, they all look super happy. "wow, that's so cool!" Alya says smiling at the picture "yeah, it looks just like us, I guess both of you have the artsy gift hey?" Nino makes a cheeky smirk at them and then laughs. "Been paying close attention to detail have we?" Adrian says, looking at how perfectly accurate Marinette's body has been drawn, Nathanial's eyes narrow and his eyebrows crease, "I-I'm not a-" "we know you're not Nath". She shakes her head at Adrian, "let's go before we're late for class" she says, "thankyou Maman they were delicious!" she smiles at her mother as they leave. "It's was nothing! Tell your friends they can comeback any time they like!" She smiles at how much she loves her mother, "I will".

After school Marinette walks to the park, on her way she wonders 'there hasn't been many akuma attacks lately, I wonder why…' She walks into the park and sits on the bench to wait, then she sees him, a shy quiet figure walking into the park, amber hair and bright aqua eyes like the beach, he still has his sketchbook in hand, which Marinette finds this

cute, "Nathanial, over here!" He jumps in surprise, "oh, h-hi Mari, you startled me" "sorry, haha, now come with me, I know the perfect place we can go!" her grin widens and she grabs his hand and pulls him along. "Where are we going?" he seems more confident, slowly, but surely, he won't be as nervous around her, "to the new ice-cream parlour down the road, I want to test out the flavours" he notices she still holds his hand and grins.

"sounds good, who doesn't like ice-cream, right?" They walk into the little store and the bell at the top of the door makes a sweet little chime, they stand in front of the many colours of ice-cream, "what would you two like?" the young lady at the counter asks, "Um, I'll have the strawberry please, and Nathanial will have…?" She turns to him in waiting, "mint choc-chip please." She hands them their ice cream and they thank the woman. As soon as Marinette sits down and is about to take a lick, she hears crying, at first she thinks it might be another akuma attack but as she turns around, she sees a little girl with an empty cone and a blob of caramel ice-cream at her feet, Marinette sighs and looks at the strawberry goodness she holds in her hands, then gets up and walks over to the little girl with a reassuring smile on her face, "here, have mine, I'm not really that hungry anyway…" the little girl looks up at Marinette and smiles, "thankyou madam!" she pecks her on the cheek and walks out of the store licking her ice-cream happily.

Marinette sits back down, "this is one of the many reasons I like you Mari" he blushes, "have some of mine, I won't let you go without, "thanks Nath" she takes a lick and then hands it back, Nathanial then starts laughing, "what?" Marinette asks, confused, "you have ice-cream all over your face" he laughs some more and looks at her fondly, she looks so cute, with mint green all over her mouth, she laughs, blushes and lifts an arm to wipe it away, he grabs her hand, "here, I'll get it…" he leans in, amber hair falling over his face and cheeks red. The kiss is warm and sweet and taste of Peppermint and chocolate.

 **OKKK chapter four has been completed YAYYY! Please remember to follow and comment your ideas, I love to hear all of your feedback! Something very crazy is happening in the next chapter that you must read so make sure you check daily to see when it will be up! I will try and get it out in the next few days as usual, thank you guys for the support so far it's been great! See ya!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	5. Chapter 5

**WELCOME! To chapter four of 'Cat got your tongue' some real serious shits about to go down in this chapter so you pretty much have to read it! Some stuff is gonna unravel and the tables are gonna turn! So without any further interruptions… Chapter 5…**

As Marinette pulls away from Nathanial, her face almost matching his hair, she almost slaps herself for what she has just done. She frowns and he frowns too, then a worrying look holds on his face, "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me too…" She shakes her head and looks him in the eye, "that's the problem… I did want you to" He looks at her with a confused face. "what?" She sighs "ugh, I'm so confused, I like you so much but when I'm around you I feel I'm hurting Adrian and I love him too, and when I'm with him I feel like I'm hurting you and, I just…" She pauses taking a deep breath, "I don't know what to do." Nathanial looks at her with worry creasing his forehead and his mouth open about to speak out of concern and then he stops and a grin slowly forms on his shy face. "wait… you, like me?" Marinette feels her cheeks go hot as her stomach flips, "um, a-a little bit…" he smiles with content, "oh, cool". Nathanial and Marinette finish off the ice-cream and walk out of the store, they are almost near the bakery when Marinette hears a scream and a loud explosion down the street.

"It must be an akuma attack, go and hide somewhere safe, **now** , I have to go" she starts running towards the attack, "wait," Nathanial calls after her, "stay safe" she smiles at him and runs off. Once she is out of sight, she lets Tiki out of her bag and she transforms, "Tiki, spots on!"

Meanwhile

Nathanial runs home, the whole way, he worries about Marinette, when he gets home he runs upstairs and grabs his sketch book to start some cute Marinette doodles, but when he goes to grab his pen he spots a little hexagon shaped black box with red patterns on it, his face forms a confused look, "I don't remember seeing this before" he picks up the odd little box and opens it, a blinding orange light shoots out and swirls of orange dust fly into the air. Nathanial drops the box and falls to the floor as he sees a fox tail charm necklace in the box, then another beam of orange light flies through the room and a tiny floating fox with brown eyes floats up from the charm. Nathanial sits there in utter shock, he grabs his pen and hold it towards the floating fox while he gets up slowly, "what are you? What do you want?" the little fox stretches out his arms and yawns, " _finally_ , do you know how long I've been in that dam miraculous kid? Like a thousand years!" Nathanial breaths hard and fast, "answer me! What are you?" the fox sighs in annoyance "look, let me explain, I am Klipso and I am a Kwami, _you_ my friend are a chosen, that charm over there, it gives you powers, powers of illusion and mind games, _you_ , my chosen, get to be a hero" Nathanial has hardly any words, he lowers his pen, Klipso smiles "that's it buddy, I'm not gonna hurt you, I am your Kwami, that is your miraculous, put it on, there is an akuma on the loose, Nathanial comes closer to the little fox, "so your telling me that I'm a superhero like Ladybug and Chat noir?" his eyes wide, heart racing and breath fast, "yes, but this job ain't about being a hero, it's about helping people who can't help themselves, you understand kiddo?" Nathanial nods and picks up the box, lifting out the charm necklace and slipping it around over his head and around his neck, "now what do I do?" the fox smiles, "now, whenever you want to transform, just say 'ears up' but remember once you say this and transform, I won't be around, I'll be inside the miraculous, now, are you going to help those heroes' or not?" Nathanial smiles, "this is awesome, Klipso, ears up" a massive swirl of orange sparkles and lights fly around him, his hair appears scruffy, he wears an orange body suit with white down the front, like a fox, and thin black lines go down the sides, an orange mask fades onto his face with black on the edges, this makes his eyes stand out brightly, he has black knee high flat boots and black gloves up to his elbows, orange fox ears with black tips appear on his head and a huge fox tail appears from his rear, finally a long flute almost as long as he is tall appears in his hands, the orange lights fade away and he looks at himself in the mirror, 'this looks so cool' he thinks to himself, then hears a scream and hops out the window. He runs towards the screaming and explosions, flute in hand.

Back to Ladybug

Once transformed she grabs her yoyo and swings from building to building, then she sees it, a man I a black suit, white gloves, cane and black top hat. He is surrounded by set up dominos, each perfectly set up lines leads into a house or building in Paris, "ah, ladybug, come to catch the Domino Duke? Well your out of luck, hand me your miraculous or I'll make a house go boom!" "never!" she yells and with a wave of his cane, a line of dominos falls leading into a home, luckily no one is inside the house as it explodes into bits. "lucky charm!" she throws her yoyo in the air and a poof of pink sparkles turns it into a red and black spotted golf club, "what am I supposed to do with this?" Then chat noir shows up "sorry I'm late M'lady, got caught up" Ladybug looks around and knows exactly what to do "it's fine chat I have an idea, you distract him, I think the akuma is in his cane!" But before Chat can do anything a grinning flash of orange dashes into the scene, "ah, hello Domino Duke, you _are_ looking smashing this evening!" the duke stops and then goes bashful, "oh well, I guess I do don't I?" The fox smirks and puts his hand on his hips, as Ladybug, even though confused, goes along with it and continues her plan, she lines the golf club with a line leading directly to the Domino Duke, with a ' _whock'_ of the golf club, a line of Dominos come at the evil Duke fast, "no, you look _awful_ actually, I was just saying that to distract you, so Ladybug could blow you to bits!" he laughs and blows a tune on his flute, the cane disappears from his hands and the man falls over as an explosion goes off at his feet.

The fox boy holds the cane in his hands, "here pass it to me" Ladybug says, "sorry it's just an illusion, you see that's my power" the cane blows away, "I just did that so he didn't try and make a move at the last second" he leaps over to the man on the floor and grabs the real cane, he hands it to Ladybug, she snaps it over her knee, "time to _de_ - _evalize_!" She spins her yoyo around and snatches up the purple butterfly, then lets it go as it fly's away, "bye-bye little butterfly". Then she grabs the golf club and throws it in the air, "miraculous _ladybug_!" and it spoofs into pink and red sparkles fixing the damage done by the Domino duke.

Chat comes over, a bit ticked off, "what was that all about? I had it quite fine without you interrupting!" Ladybug frowns, "your exactly like Volpina, but… a guy, how do we know you're not evil?" She crosses her arms over her chest and Chat does the same. He scratches the back of his neck, "um, well I don't really know, I just got my miraculous, I didn't know there was a Volpina… who is she?" Ladybug narrows her eyes, "she had the same costume, the same powers, the same miraculous and the same flute as you, if you want us to trust you, you have to prove it to us…"

"how do I do that?" Chat hums, "hmm, why don't you take a picture of your kwami and bring it next time there's an akuma attack?" Nathanial thinks it over, "that could work, hehe, well, I guess I'll see you next time we battle an akuma" "wait! What's your name?" Ladybug calls out as he runs off, "call me sly fox!" He jogs away into the night. "Do you think we can trust him?" Ladybug prepares her yoyo, "maybe… Let's de-transform, I'll walk you home" They walk around the corner behind an Italian restaurant and de-transform together. It feels weird now that they know each other's identities, but it is also comforting knowing who she fights beside.

They start to head to the bakery, as they walk she feels Adrien's fingers brush against hers and then he entwines then together, "Adrian…" she sighs, pulling her hand away slowly and stopping to face him in the dim night lights, "you know I'm not your girlfriend right?" A sad look reaches his face and he looks her in the eye, "b-but I want to be… Princess, you have to choose…" She puts her head down and a tear falls down her face she wipes it away quickly thinking he doesn't notice. He does though. Worry creases his forehead "I-I shouldn't have pressured you, I'm sorry…" She looks up at him, "don't worry kitty, I know it's hard for you, I just, it's so hard to decide, I love you both, I've kissed you both, you don't know how much of a _bitch_ I feel like right now" Her face scrunches in disgust at herself. "wait," he looks down at her now soggy with tears, "you kissed him?" disappointment spreads over his face, and jealousy burns in his gut. He pushes away from her and she stumbles, "Adrian I'm sorry, I-" Adrien turns from disappointed to angry, very quickly, "did you even think how that might hurt me when I found out? Did you not think for one second that I might care?!" Marinette tries to calm him by putting her hand on his shoulder but he hits her hand away, "don't" she is shocked at his reaction. "walk yourself home…" He walks away leaving Marinette alone in the middle of the street, the stars shining above her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 **OMG RIGHT? Crazyyyy chapter, hope you guys liked it! More super cool things are gonna happen soon so keep checking for updates! Please follow and comment your feedback and ideas! Everything helps me HEAPS, thank you to all the people who have given loads of support, next chapter will be out soon!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	6. Chapter 6

**WELCOME FELLOW MIRACULOUS FANS! It is time once again for a new chapter to arrive! This chap is a little longer than usual and will be super intense! Please keep reading, and without any further interruptions…chapter 6…**

On the way back home Adrian can't stop worrying about Marinette, he left her alone in the middle of nowhere at night, but she had kissed both him and Nathanial, she knows it was bad but, she still seemed shocked at his reaction, 'was I… scaring her?' he thinks to himself, he then remembers the way he growled at her and feels really bad, he yelled at her and probably scared her half to death…

When Adrian gets home he collapses on his bed, "Plagg, ugh, I was so mean to her, I yelled, she probably thinks I hate her now, I know she didn't mean it, and she's not even my girlfriend, I shouldn't have gotten that mad!" Plagg sighs and sits on Adrien's shoulder, "it's ok kiddo, just say sorry" then Plagg realises he has started to sob into his pillow, but it's not just a sob, he sounds like he's in pain, he holds his pillow close and breaths into it as he whales. Plagg isn't good with these situations, "hey, Adrien, buddy, maybe just try to get some sleep ok?" Plagg waits until his chosen has drifted off, his face still stained with tears and eyebrows furrowed. Then Plagg squeezes in next to Adrien and falls asleep next to him. He still cares about his chosen, even though he doesn't show it, he loves his kittens a lot.

Marinette finally gets home, her mother and father are sitting at the table, they look worried sick, "Marinette, where on earth have you been!" Sabine runs at Marinette and takes her into a massive hug, "where were you?" Tom says, he was worried. Marinette's face is stained with tears and her eyes are puffy and red. "Sorry mum, I… got turned into a domino slave" Her mother takes her into another long hug, "really? I didn't know there were slaves? Ugh who cares, I'm just glad you are safe! Now go up and get some sleep, ok?" Marinette nods and grabs a cheese and herb scone as she heads up to her room, she face plants into her pillow.

As she cries into her pillow Tiki hovers above her, she literally screams, she's so upset. Tiki is really worried about her. "Marinette, please talk to me" Tiki has never seen her like this, she is so stressed lately and now it's all coming out, with chat and her knowing each other's identities and the new guy coming and Nathanial and Adrian. Marinette finally sits up, still crying. "I-I I'm such a bitch! I feel like a slut; I know I'm not dating them but I feel like I'm cheating! What is wrong with me Tiki? I don't deserve to live!" Tiki is shocked at Marinette; she is having suicidal thoughts? This is bad! "Marinette, you are not a slut, I know it's hard, it's not your fault, please believe me, your life is very important, especially to me, I will not lose any more bugs!" Marinette looks angry, she storms into the bathroom and grabs the razors out of her shaver, she steps into the bath. "Marinette don't!" But it's too late, Marinette slams the door on Tiki, "Marinette! Please don't do this to yourself!" Tiki squeals, but Marinette ignores it.

Inside the bathroom, fear surges through her as she brings the razor closer to her wrist, tears running down her face, she makes a quick slash in her wrist, it stings, she makes another, then another. Once Marinette has four on each wrist she stops, realising what she is doing, she cries into her knees, blood staining her clothes. She gets up and rinses her wrists off, she will have to wear long sleeve tomorrow.

She gets her PJ's and chucks her blood ridden clothes in the wash before her mother sees. Tiki is so worried about Marinette she could scream, but that would wake Marinette's parents for sure. "Marinette… you shouldn't do that to yourself, it's so, so bad" Tiki shakes her head and tears role down her face, "seeing you like this, it's…" Marinette sits on the edge of her bed, eyes wide, she has nothing to say. She is to overwhelmed with the fact that she just cut herself.

"Marinette, just do me at least one thing… and get some sleep" Marinette nods. She lays down on the bed and buries herself under the covers. Tiki snuggles in under Marinette's neck, "thankyou Tiki" Tiki is confused "for what?" Marinette closes her eyes, "your always so good to me, even when I'm a total idiot…" Tiki smiles, "what are kwami's for?" Tiki waits until her chosen has dosed off and then she lets her eyes shut, letting sleep envelope her.

Marinette has horrible nightmares, about Nathanial killing Adrien and Ladybug killing Chat noir, really scary stuff. When Marinette wakes up, her wrists throb and she feels like she has no energy at all, she is running late, but she doesn't care. She gets ready, she puts on some pink leggings, some purple convers and her black cat hoodie, the sleeves are long enough to cover her wrists, she doesn't want any of her friends to see, Nino will probably faint, because he can't stand cuts and blood, Alya will get super worried and will confiscate all the sharp things she owns and everyone would fret, it's not even that much of a big deal anyway.

She chucks on a purple beanie and Tiki flies into Marinette's bag, she has got nothing to say to Marinette right now. Marinette, goes to the bathroom, her face looks so red and horrible from crying so she puts on a thin layer of makeup and mascara. She puts on her fake smile face and hops down stairs, "bye maman, bye papa!" She grabs a croissant and jogs to school, she is very late when she gets to class. She sneaks unnoticed by the teacher. Alya gives her a questioning look "slept in" Marinette whispers. She sees Adrien then, his eyes look bloodshot and sore, like hers, his hair isn't brushed and he looks tired. She looks back at Nathanial and he catches her eye, he smiles and turns back to his work, she does the same.

Marinette finds it impossible to concentrate in class, she tries to learn but she just keeps thinking about her aching wrists and how she must had made Adrien feel. Shame pumps through her like blood for the rest of class. When the bell goes for lunch, she walks out of the classroom, almost forgetting her friends, then she stops as Alya rushes after her. "are you ok today girl? You seem a bit glum" Marinette pulls down her sleeves and puts on her 'mask smile' "I'm fine Alya" Alya crosses her arms over, " _Marinette_ _Deupen_ - _Chang_ , you are my best friend, I know your mask face, and when people say their fine, it means they are obviously not fine, spit It out right now girl" Alya and Marinette walk over to a free bench, Marinette is a little ticked off now, "I'm _fine_ Alya, you can't just have your nose in everyone else's lives all the time ok?" she snaps.

Alya's looks surprised of her friends' reaction, " _sor-ry!_ Just trying to be a good friend" Marinette puts her head down as she frowns and eats her packed lunch. That's when the boys come over. Nino is completely oblivious to everything as he comes over with Adrian and Nathanial. "sup guys?" Marinette puts her mask back on, "hi Nino" As the boys sit down, Marinette keeps her head down, not meeting Adrian's eyes. Nino, Nathanial and Alya sense the tension between the two, Alya, being herself, bypasses Marinette snapping earlier, "You guy's wanna hang out sometime this weekend? I hear the _fairs_ in town!" Alya smirks at Nino and Marinette smiles, "sounds fun" Nino gets super excited, he loves fairy floss, " _Yes_! More fairy floss for me!" They all laugh, except Marinette. Who just smiles.

Adrian's laugh is meaningless; he just sounds like a drone. 'He probably hates me' Marinette thinks. Alya and Nino share a worried glance, "guys, what's going on with you two?" Alya asks, looking between the two. Adrian speaks first, "we just had a little argument, don't worry about it" Marinette puts her head down and eats quietly behind her bangs. Adrian looks at Marinette to see her reaction, she looks shy, she doesn't normally hide in her shell like that. He must have scared her last night, guilt burns in his guts.

Marinette feels Adrian's eyes burning into her, he was scary last night, he was yelling at her, she has never seen him like that before. That's when the bell goes for class to start again, Marinette gets up straight away as if she was waiting for it to go so she could leave. Adrian watches her go, he feels like hitting himself. Marinette heads to class and Alya and Nathanial, looking confused, follow her. Nino looks stunned, "what happened bro?" Adrian shakes his head and stands up, "Ide rather not talk about it Nino."

He walks back to class and sees Marinette, Alya and Nathanial talking, Marinette looks flustered, Nathanial looks worried, and Alya looks utterly confused. "guys, I-its fine ok? I'm… fine" Marinette thinks of how she was last night, she is _not_ fine, but she can't tell her friends that. "Marinette, he didn't hurt you did he?" Nathanial asks looking her up and down scanning her for injuries, Marinette pulls her sleeves down farther, but before Marinette has a chance to answer Adrian cuts in. "I would _never_ hurt Marinette, that's just sick!" His eyes burn into Nathanial as he clenches his fists. "I'm just looking out for her Adrian, because obviously _you're_ not good at that" Nathanial snaps, Marinette walks in the middle of both of the boys, " **stop** , both of you, he didn't hurt me, I know he would never do that, but… I hurt him, it wasn't his fault, ok? Please just stop _fighting_!" She holds her hands up, one facing each boy, then her heart gives up again, her head falls and tears stream down her face. "no more fighting…" she lets out at a whisper.

The whole class stares, Alya looks so shocked and worried, Nino, who has just come in, looks confused as he sees Marinette with tears streaming down her face and both Adrian and Nathanial watching in surprise and guilt. As Marinette realises that the whole class stares, she puts her arms down, holding the edges of her sleeves. Even Chloe looks worried. She goes to walk out of the classroom when the teacher walks in, "Marinette why are you- … oh, don't worry, go ahead dear" Mrs. Monweur might be strict, but she is still an understanding woman. Marinette walks to the bathroom; she feels so embarrassed that she let herself go like that in front of everyone.

"Alya, why don't you go and talk to her?" Alya gets up straight away, "thankyou ma'am" She rushes out of the classroom and to the girls' toilets. Back in class, Nathanial and Adrian both worry for Marinette, " _what's going on with her, I've never seen her like that before_?" Nathanial whispers to Klipso who hides in his art bag. _"not sure buddy, she might be going through some stuff, talk to her after class"_ Adrian runs his fingers through his hair and sighs, ' _what have I done'_ he thinks, _'poor girl, she must be going through some tough decisions, and I made it_ _ **so**_ _much worse."_

Alya bursts through the bathroom door, on a mission to aid her best friend, "Marinette? Please come out girl, or I'll bust down the door" Alya stands and goes quiet and listens, then she hears a faint sob from the cubical on the far left, she walks over and knocks on the door, "Mari… You know that I won't leave you" Marinette unlocks the door and opens it to face her friend, "I know you won't" she smiles at Alya, she has always been there for her, through everything, she feels bad for snapping, "sorry I snapped, I'm just going through some stuff, Adrien and me had a bit of a blow out, I-" She sighs "So, Adrien kissed me, and then I went out with Nath, and he kissed me too, and then I told Adrian and… He got mad, I mean _really_ mad, and then he left and, I-I feel, s-so bad, I'm such a **bitch** , I can't make up my mind, I love them both a-and-" Alya throws her arms around Marinette and hugs her tight as she cries into her best friends shoulder, "It's ok girl, we can figure it out together ok? Just let it out…" Marinette sobs and holds her friend tight, "thankyou Alya, y-you're such a good friend, you are always there for me, a-and, I am really grateful for that." She pulls away from Alya smiling at her as tears run like a waterfall down her face. Alya sighs and smiles, "what kind of a friend would I be if I wasn't."

 **WOW WOW WOW, that was crazyyyyy, am I right, or am I right? I hoped you liked chapter six, actually, I hope you like the whole fanfic! Remember to follow and comment your input, opinions and ideas! It helps me out more than you think! Love u all for reading! Thanks so much, next chapter will be good, so keep up with my posting! CYAAAAA!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI THERE! WELCOME to Chapter 7! Of 'Cat got your tongue' I hope you are liking it so far, I have been putting loads of time into the past few chapters, this is the chapter with the big decision! So without any further interruptions… Chapter 7…**

Alya looks at her friend with a sad look, "I have never seen you like that, are you sure you will be ok?" Marinette sniffs, "yeah, I'll be ok, thanks Alya" She walks over to the sink to clean up her dribbling makeup. She laughs, "I look like a mess." They both laugh. After Marinette cleans herself up, they head back to class, Marinette ignores the watching eyes as Alya goes up and lets the teacher know that Marinette will be ok now and not to worry.

As Marinette walks past Adrian, she sees his guilty face, Nathanial looks the same. Class is boring and hard to go through, with Algebra, Physics (Adrian's favourite) and geology. When the bell goes, Marinette sighs, ' _finally'_ she thinks. Now she has the weekend to relax. She walks out of class with her bag and pulls her sleeves down again, just to make sure. Nathanial jogs up to her, "Mari, are you ok?" Marinette looks him in the eye, "Nathanial, the reason we fought, was because I told him I had kissed you, and, a few days before we went to the ice cream parlour, _he_ kissed me too. I should have told you, I feel like such a bitch for doing that to you, and to him… I'm really sorry, I'm going through some things right now with all of this and, other personal things are also getting in the way, I understand if you don't forgive me, I feel like a cheater" Marinette cringes at herself.

First, Nathanial looks a bit cross, and then, his face softens, "that's ok Marinette, I know you are a bit stressed, I just wanted to see if you were ok, you seemed… really overwhelmed, I have _never_ seen you melt down like that before so, I just got a bit worried." Marinette smiles, she's glad she hasn't lost him to this as well. "Thanks for understanding Nath, see you tomorrow at the fair, ok?" She walks home slowly, taking in the warm sun and the nice breeze, she puts in her headphones and turns the beats up loud, she listens to her favourite band 'Imagine Dragons'. Music always makes her feel better, when it's so loud that it's the only thing she hears, it blocks out all of the bad thoughts.

Once she gets home she kisses her mother on the cheek and heads upstairs to start on her geology homework so that she doesn't have to do it on the weekend. Tiki flies out of Marinette's bag, cookie in hand. "That was an intense day, are you alright Mari?" Marinette sighs and tilts her head back, "yeah Tiki, I'll be ok… It's just doesn't help, being Ladybug, it just puts extra stress on top of it all, you know, all the lying, the responsibility, the stress of identities and all that shit." Tiki puts her cookie on the table, "Marinette, promise me you won't cut yourself again…" Marinette's eyes glass over and she looks down at her feet, "I-I can't promise that Tiki" the little bug hears the quaver in her chosen's voice, she's done enough crying today to last a lifetime. "come on then, I'll help you with your homework, after all, I am about a million years older than you!" Marinette smiles lightly and giggles at her Kwami's humour.

Adrian gets home after a long photo shoot and collapses on the couch in his room, "I have to talk to her, Plagg" The little kwami floats towards Adrian, scoffing the last bit of cheese. "Why don't you visit her as Chat noir?" Adrian nods, "ok, better get started on the geology homework now then." He sits down at his desk and whips through it quickly, then he watches a few movies; The Simpsons movie and Superman. He's almost asleep when he remembers about Marinette, he gets up and shakes his head to wake himself up.

"Plagg, Claws out!" The little cat swirls into the ring and Adrien transforms into his fabulous alter-ego, but today he isn't feeling so fabulous. He hops out the window and leaps from roof to roof like a shadow in the night, the cool air runs through his hair, making him feel free for the first time in a while. He lands on Marinette's roof with a quiet thud, he climes down to her window, she's just finished her homework and is about to get up out of the swivel chair, he knocks on the window and she turns around in surprise. She then sees who it is and she looks like she just wants to crawl up in a ball die.

She comes to the window, no emotion showing on her face, and unlatches it, "what are you doing here Adrian?" 'why is he here?' she thinks. "We need to talk" he says quietly as he slips through the window.

He's right, they do need to talk, and Marinette knows it, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed both of you, I feel like such a little bitch, you don't have to come here to talk to me about it, I know you don't want to talk to me anymore, I understand if-" Adrian cuts in before she melts down again "shhh, Mari, I came here to apologise, no matter what you do, I will always stay with you, ok?"

She nods, smiles and sighs in relief, "you don't know how happy I am to hear that, I do _not_ want to lose you." Adrian smiles, "I'm sorry I got so mad, I know I must have startled you a bit, I was just upset, but I shouldn't have got that mad at you, you can do what you want, I won't leave until I come back victorious, with you as my prize." They both let out a small chuckle, "I know, but I shouldn't have stuffed you over like that… I feel so bad, I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know you didn't Princess, It's ok, but I know you well enough to know, that that is not the only reason you've been so depressed lately… what's going on?" Her smile fades and she puts her head down. "I-It's nothing Adrian, I'm fine…" He sighs and shakes his head, he knows she's not telling him the truth. "Mari, I know that you're upset about something, just tell me, I want to help you, and I won't tell a soul, Cat's honour!" He places one hand on his chest and the other in the air, he closes his eyes and grins. She grins too, and laughs at him, 'he will never change', "I'm just really stressed with being ladybug right now and you and Nath, and lying to everyone all the time, it's just super hard, I mean, I'm lying to my best friends! Ugh sometimes I hate being Ladybug…" Tiki flies out from under Marinette's bed, she just had a long nap, she yawns, "auwwrr, hey careful what you say girl! I don't just use this magic for good, I can woop yo ass" Tiki grins and crosses her arms trying to be ghetto.

Adrian and Marinette both laugh, "all you need are mini sunglasses and you'll be buff daddy" Marinette shakes her head at her adorable little kwami, who is laughing hysterically. "I'll leave you two to your business", she flies under the bed, still giggling at herself. Marinette smiles faintly and turns to face Adrien who, to her surprise, isn't looking at Tiki, he was looking at her, he looks down at her with his emerald gaze, smiling.

Marinette blushes and lifts one hand to scratch behind her face awkwardly, still holding her sleaves. Adrien notices this, "why have you been holding your sleeves like that?" Marinette's face goes blank, then she quickly covers her tracks, "um, I guess it's just a habit" she smiles and turns away, "so, what do you want to do, would you like something to eat?" Adrian sits on her bed, "sure, sounds good to me!" Marinette hops down the stairs, "oh, and **don't** touch _anything_ " she says with a stern finger.

He grins and sits up straight, "why would I _ever_ do that my princess?" she chuckles and hops down the steps. That's when Tiki flies out from under the bed, "don't worry Adrian, for millions of years, Ladybug and Chat noir always end up together, it's the way it has been and it is the way it will always be, as far as I'm concerned, you guys were _literally_ made for each other. But… I guess there could be a first, I'm pretty sure though" She nods in reassurance. "thanks Tiki, but not even millions of years of planning will make me believe she doesn't have a choice to pick, if she picks me, it will be because she loves me, not because ancient Egyptians said so." Tiki smiles, "you are just like your mother…" Adrien's eyes widen, "w-wait, you, new my mother?!" Tiki nods, "she had the peacock Miraculous, when she passed away, it wasn't because she was sick, like everyone, including you, thought, she was killed, protecting a family from a robber, she got shot… She was a very nice person, and so was her kwami, Nipsee, she's my best friend, but now she's stuck in the miraculous, which must be lying around your house somewhere". Adrian is shocked, "my mother had a miraculous, and she died, _protecting_ people… I can't believe it" a tear drips down his face. He smiles, "what did they call her?" "The Blue feather" Marinette walks in and Tiki flies back under the bed as Adrien wipes a tear from his face, "Adrien, what's the matter?" worry creases her face.

"I'm fine princess, just thinking of my mum" Marinette turns around with a plate of warm, gooey cookies, "well, maybe your favourite food will make you feel better?" the smell drifts towards the cat who inhales the sweet smell and purrs lightly. "mm, yes please". She laughs at how easily he falls for the chocolaty treats, he dives for the plate, grabbing two cookies and stuffing them in his mouth.

The sweet warm cookies are like heaven to him, he looks up and Marinette is looking at him with a big grin on her face and a pitiful look, as if to say, 'I know you too well'. As Chat goes to grab the last cookie, Marinette does too, and they're hands touch, they both pull back, blushing. "sorry…" Marinette laughs nervously, "I don't mind you holding my hand…" he grins shyly and comes closer to her. Marinette blushes and turns her head down, he lifts her chin with his hand and comes closer, she starts to panic, "please choose me…" he whispers, almost close enough that their noses bump.

She takes a deep breath, "I-I think… I think I already have" she blushes and smiles sadly as she realises she loves Adrien more, Nathanial is amazing but, he just isn't, the one… He has been her friend for a long time, she can't ruin their friendship with a relationship. Adrien's eyes widen, "really?" He slowly starts to grin and she nods, "you look sad though" Marinette sighs, "I just don't want to hurt Nathanial."

Adrien smiles, "you always think of others before yourself, why don't you have some 'you' time for a bit," he leans closer to her face looking at her beautiful blue eyes, she then starts laughing, and blushing profusely, she falls off the chair and holds her hands over her mouth trying and quiet her cackles, "what, _are_ you doing?" Adrien smiles and laughter lifts to his chest. "I was just thinking," she says through bursts of giggles, "all of this time, you were Adrian, _Adrian Agreste_ , has been coming to my room at night and snuggling with me," she lets out another long laugh, "and you saw me in my ladybug undies! My crush, I had been with my crush, the whole time, and never knew! Ugh I said so many cringe worthy things about you! You must think I'm such a sop." She falls onto the floor once more laughing lightly, he loved her laugh.

He blushes at it all, then helps her up, "Yeah, I guess you did say some things that you wouldn't say to Adrien." She smiles as she gets up "you know, you always make me forget why I'm sad" He looks down at her sweet little face, he can't help himself, he leans in and kiss's her, she is shocked by it but then she flings her arms around his neck as sparks or joy rush through her body, she feels like there's a bon fire in her stomach.

When they pull apart they are both breathless, bright amber and grinning. "You taste like cookies…" she smiles and blushes hard, she hides behind her fringe. "I like cookies," he grins and wiggles his eyebrows, 'there's Chat again' she thinks to herself as he leans in for a second kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEEEEEYYYYYY! Sorry this chapter was super late, I hope you enjoy it, I had lots of homework lately and didn't have time to type this up until now, anyway, this chap is as good as the rest so read on! Also I think I forgot to type a 'sign out' at the bottom of my last chapter, oops! And without any further interruptions… Chapter 8…**

Marinette wakes up the next morning with Adrien's head on her lap, he Is still fast asleep, he must have changed back last night. She watches him for a bit, he looks cute when he sleeps. Then a green eye blinks open and Marinette smiles, "you shouldn't still be here… if my parents came in they might think the wrong thing… I mean, you are in my bed" Her face goes Scarlett and she laughs with a sleepy look on her face. Adrian's feels his face go hot from the thought, "sorry princess, I-" Just then out of nowhere Alya comes barging in through the trap door to her room, with Nino on face time, she is laughing and then her eyes meet Marinette, who has Adrien curled up on her lap, Alya takes a few blank faced glances at Marinette and Adrien in turn. Nino on the screen of Alya's phone does the same.

Then both Alya and Nino burst out laughing and flooding with questions, "are you seeing this Nino?!" "yep, crystal clear babe!" they both cry with excited laughter. Alya walks up to them with a questioning look, she grabs Adrian by his shirt collar, her face now serious, in best friend protection mode, "why, might I ask, _Adrian Agreste_ , are you in Marinette's room?" Nino, still on the face time screen, has his arms crossed and an evil grin forming on his face. Marinette stands up, "Alya, put him down ok? He was just visiting last night and we fell asleep, nothing happened ok?" Marinette pulls Adrian out of Alya's grasp and laughs, "your bestie instincts kicking in, huh, girl?" Alya and Nino laugh, "I have sooo many questions, it's not even funny, why were you visiting Marinette, Adrian? And isn't your dad gonna freak out?" she put one hand on her hip and the other still holding her phone with a cheeky Nino still giggling like a girl.

"Yeah… about that" He scratches the back of neck nervously, "I might have told my dad, that um… I was sleeping at Nino's… heh heh" Nino laughs and smiles devilishly. "huh… ok lover boy… so are you two dating or?" Adrian and Marinette both blush and say in unison, "uh, I don't know" Nino and Alya laugh, "ok, well, me and Nino will leave you guys to it, so you can decide while we are gone, see you at 1:00 at the fair, love birds…" Nino and Alya cackle as they hop down the stairs and luckily they don't say anything to Sabine.

Marinette and Adrian sit on the bed, with shocked looks on their faces. "Well, that was interesting…" they both blush, "well, it's twelve, so, I guess we better get ready, you hop down by the window, and then come through the front of the shop, like you've just arrived, if you go back home, you won't have time to get ready." Adrien nods and hops out the window unseen.

Five minutes later, he knocks on the trap door and comes up the steps, "hey Mari, I don't have any hair jell, do you happen to have some?" no answer, "Mari?" he hops up the steps and looks around. Then he hears shower water, "oh…" he sits on the bed and waits, then he hears the shower stop and he grabs out his phone to pass the time, while she gets ready. Then he hears the bathroom door open, and she comes out in a towel, he turns around bright beetroot so he is facing away, "Mari!" he hears her squeal, "uhhh, oh my gosh, Adrian, umm, please stay there ok? I need to grab some clothes from my drawer, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!" Adrian's blush deepens in colour, "uh, I'm sorry, I-I should have told you I was out here, um, I thought you would stay in there while you got ready, I am so, so sorry oh my gosh!" She hears her run around and the draws open and close. "ok, I'm in the bathroom now!" she says behind the bathroom door, he exhales and turns around in relief.

Ten minutes later, she comes out of the bathroom, she wears a yellow dress with deep blue netted chest and sleeves, the dress is just above her knees, the thin hem line, the same colour as the blue net, it's casual yet has a touch of adequate to it. She wears blue flats with little bows, her hair is out, Adrian has never seen her hair like this and, boy, does it look _pretty_.

He blushes, mouth open, "you look amazing" Marinette's face turns a Scarlett pink and she smiles nervously, "um, thanks Adrian, you look good too" He laughs and smiles, his red checker shirt and casual jeans look handsome and cool, he shakes his head, "my hair is a mess, do you have any hair product or something I could borrow? You probably don't but, I hate my hair right now…" Marinette's mouth turns into a large grin and she claps her hands together in excitement. "Can I do your hair? _Pleaasseee_!?" Adrian hesitates, but then caves in, on account to her baby doll eyes and fake pout, "ugh, ok, but it better not look crap" Marinette squeals and runs into the bathroom, she brings out her father's jell, she sits down next to him and they face each other, she gets to work on his hair, and sticks out her tongue in concentration, one of her little habits that Adrian loves.

"Hey Mari," he studies her dress closely and her face turns red, "yes?" Adrian smiles, "did you _make_ this dress?" He carefully holds her arm to study the stitch lines, she pulls her arm away as if trying to hide something, "uh, yeah, I guess I did" He nods his head, "well, it's pretty dam good!" Her face goes a deep shade again and she hides behind her hair, Adrian smells her perfume, it smells like Jasmin. He then gets up and heads to her mirror, "hmm," his hair is styled nicely, pushed up at the front and messy in a casual way. "Looks good! Thanks Mari, I guess we better get going then." Marinette nods, slips on her white cardigan and starts to head down the stairs. "Mari, um," She turns around to face him, "you really do look pretty y'know?" She blushes hard and scratches the back of her neck, "you look pretty too." They both laugh and head down the steps, once they get down stairs, Marinette stops, "oh, I forgot my bag, I'll be right back" she runs back up the stairs, leaving Adrian alone in the house, he sits on the couch and Plagg pokes his head out of his shirt, "Hey, she's leaning on your side! What did I tell you?" The little cat leans back and grins, "shut up Plagg." That's when Tom comes up stairs and sits on the couch across from him, "so, you going to the fair with Mari and her friends?" his face is stiff and he glares at Adrian.

"Uh yes sir" The man leans back in his seat and strokes his moustache, "are you her boyfriend?" Adrian's face goes bright red and he gulps, "uh, I don't think so sir, she hasn't stated this to me…" The big man nods his head in thought. "Well, I think she likes you a bit buddy" he gets up off the couch and walks down stairs, Adrian is left alone in the living room until Marinette hops down from her room, "Hey, ready? I can't wait to eat some fairy floss! …Adrian?" The boy looks like he's just been slapped in the face, "wait, my dad talked to you didn't he, **ugh** what did he say?" Adrian snaps out of his state and shakes his head, "um, don't worry about it, we better go!" He grabs her arm and they leave the cute little bakery and along to the fair.

When they arrive, Nino wears a blue hoodie and jeans, his headphones around his neck and red cap on as usual. Alya wears a short, orange skirt and black vans, a loose cream coloured top with a rounded collar and short puffy sleeves. Nathanial wears shorts and a black T-shirt, he wears a grey jacket and Adidas shoes. As the two approach Alya squeals and runs up to Marinette, "girl, I _love_ your dress!" The both grin and Nino high-fives Adrian, he whispers into Adrian's ear, "score bro" and Adrian swats him away blushing. Nathanial frowns wondering why the two came together.

Nino then throws his fists up in the air and yells as loud as he can, **"Let's get our fairy floss on!"** They all laugh and shake their heads at Nino as they enter the fair grounds. The first thing they do is go to the fairy floss stand, Nino gets large obviously, and all the others get small, they walk around the fair trying to decide what ride to go on first, then Marinette screams and jumps up and down like a little kid, "the cranium shaker!" Alya and Marinette run straight up to the massive ride, it looks like a massive propeller, a super high brightly painted pole with another long pole attached at its middle. This pole has a carriage on each end and spins around like a propeller in all directions. Nathanial smiles and follows but Nino and Adrian look up at the monstrosity of a ride and gulp in unison.

"You going on?" Adrian asks still in fear, "I guess I don't wanna look chicken in front of Alya bro, but if you don't wanna get on, that's ok, I guess Mari will just think you can't take the heat" Nino lets out an unfortunate looking sigh, his sarcasm never gets old. "Come on, let's do it, a determine look on his face as he drags Adrian toward the scary looking ride. When they get to the front of the line, Alya and Nino get in the first cart, then Marinette hops in the second, Nathanial goes to hop in next to her but Adrian slips in front of him, "sorry Nath, this seats taken, why don't you sit with Alya and Nino?" Nathanial frowns and looks at Marinette hopefully, "I…um" Nathanial puts his head down still frowning, "don't worry, I'll just go with the others…" Marinette feels bad, "Nathan! Wait, I…"

The boy walks away towards Nino and Alya who seem worried as they exchange glances. Marinette shakes her head at Adrian, "that was mean Adrian, you know sometimes you do some pretty heartless things" she turns away as the ride takes off. Adrian puts his head down in shame, "but princess, I thought you picked me?" Marinette turns around to face the guilty boy; she then does something very unexpected. She hugs him, she whispers into his ear, "I pick you when you don't act harsh like that, but if you think," she pulls away and looks him in the eye as they slowly grow higher in the sky, "that it's ok to treat him like that, just because he's competition, then you won't be the one I pick… ok?" He nods and smiles shyly, Marinette grins, "let's not think about that, and think about how high up we are instead!" she laughs and looks over the edge of the kart, Adrian's pupils grow small as he realises, "oh shit" he says as the kart comes to creaking stop at the top, then it drops with amazing speed, Adrian screams like a girl and latches on to Marinette, she laughs and squeals with delight, "this is _amazing_!" she yells out to the whole world, even though she knows no one can hear her.

Once again I am sooo sorry it was so late, I was super busy but I hope that you like my latest chapter as much as the others! Please remember to follow and leave a comment! I love all of your feedback and it helps me out heaps! Thanks so much for all the great support!

Claws out!

-Charlie x


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEEEYYYY! I present to you my newest chapter, I hope you enjoy it, I worked hard on it as always! I hope you have been keeping up with Chapters! And without any further interruptions… Chapter 9…**

Marinette hops out of the kart and pulls Adrian along with her, laughing, "you looked like you were gonna shit yourself!" Adrian laughs and follows Marinette towards Alya, Nino and Nathanial. Alya shakes Nino and jumps up and down, "that was so fun! What about a second round?" Nino, looking as relieved as Adrian that it was finally over, shakes his head, "noooo way, how about the teacups?" The whole group laughs at Nino, that's when a loud crash and the sound of engines revving make them turn around.

Marinette and Adrian look at each other, "It's an akuma attack, everyone hide!" Adrian and Marinette run towards the toilets as Alya, of course, runs towards the danger, phone in hand, Nino at her heals, " _babe_! It's too dangerous, please, come on!?" Nathanial on the other hand, has disappeared entirely. Adrian and Marinette go into the bathrooms and come out as Ladybug and Chat noir. "Hold on" Chat noir wraps his arms around Lady bug's waist and she lassos her yoyo around the top of a ride, they swing towards the loud revving of a car. When they arrive, a witty orange fox stands up on the top of the merry go round, "ah, Ladybug and Chat noir, how are we this evening? You guys gonna help me out or what?" Sly fox twirls his flute skilfully between his fingers and then plays a little tune. Chat noir feels a small explosion go off on his rear and a dog tail appears, wagging.

"Ugh, get that disgusting thing off of me!" Sly fox laughs playfully, "sorry, it's there forever now" Chat noir's face goes pail, "What do you mean it's there forever? Get rid of it!" Ladybug watches in amusement, the orange fox laughs again, "just fibbing," he blows out another tune on his flute and the tail disappears from the black cat's rear. "I don't like him." Chat whispers to Ladybug with a sour look, the fox rolls his eyes, "I can hear you by the way, you know, advanced canine senses? Duh, now, we might want to go before that," ' _Crash, scream'_ , "Akuma destroys anything else" He plays a melody on his flute and he literally runs on air towards the danger, Chat and Ladybug shrug and follow.

When they arrive, they see a little boy with a race car drivers outfit in a hotted up bumper car, "no one will ever bump me again!" he yells out as he chases people with his little car. Ladybug grabs her yoyo, "Chaton, you distract him, but don't be too ruff, he's only around 5 ok? Sly Fox, help Chat, this is your chance to prove yourself" the fox grins, "anything for you, LB" he bows and runs towards the loud crashes, still walking on air, "what's the akuma?" Chat says as he follows the cheeky fox, "hang on, I'll use my special ability, I can sense the akuma, distract him while I check will ya?" the fox twirls his fluffy fox tail in his hand and as it gets faster Chat jogs towards the little boy, "Hey, you're just a kid," he grins, "I could bump you whenever I like!"

The little boy turns around as Hawkmoth whispers to him, "yes hawkmof" the little boy says in-between missing teeth, "hand me your miwacuwous! Or be destwiod by The Bumper Boy!" The boy revs his engine and starts towards Chat, who dodges it with ease, he yawns, "you really _are_ boring me" Then both of them look up as a fox with a spinning tail yells out, "Tail vision!" His tail a blur in front of him, "the Bumper cart! That's the akuma!" The boy scowls and revs his engine again, "come and get it ven!" He tries to drive off but Ladybug whips her yoyo around the little car and it screeches as the little boy pushes his feet on the peddles. "Let me _go_!" Ladybug hops down in front of the little cart. "I know you don't want to hurt us… You're just being controlled, I know your mother probably misses you right now, why don't you stop this destruction?" The little boy thinks for a moment and looks up at Ladybug, who kicks the headlights on the little car.

A little purple butterfly flutters into the air, she snatch's it up in her yoyo, " _time to de-evilise_!" She spins the flash of red around like a lasso and opens it up, letting the little white insect go, "bye-bye little butterfly" Then she kneels down to tend to the little boy, "are you ok buddy?" she picks him up as he cries, "I want mummy" he says in muffled bursts, then a woman with brown hair and ice-blue eyes come running into the scene, "oh, my boy, max!" she grabs the little boy, "shh, it's ok, mamas got you" The little blond boy's eyes, the same as his mother's glass over again, "Fankyou wadybug" he says and the mother starts to walk back the way she came, "thank you!" she calls as she leaves the park.

Ladybug hops back up onto the building with Chat and Sly Fox, "so did you bring a picture of your kwami?" Chat crosses his arms over his chest with a challenging look, "yes actually," he unclips his flute and turns on the little screen at the bottom, fiddles for a bit and then shoves it towards the two hero's, on the screen Is a witty little fox with crimson eyes, "huh, ok" then a distinct beep goes off from the fox's necklace, the orange on the little charm starts to fade, "gotta go!" he bows to Ladybug and ruffles Chat's hair, then he's off. Chat growls and clenches his fists, "I'm not a kid!" he says under muffled rumbles.

Ladybug rolls her eyes, "come on, we better go and find-" then Alya rushes in, phone still filming, "I got the whole battle! Hey do you guys mind an interview, since you didn't have to use your powers, you have plenty of time! What's with the new superhero?" Nino jogs up from behind Alya, breathless, "babe, oh my god, you run so fast" then he looks up and his eyes widen, "cool!" Alya winks at him, "well, Alya, firstly, I love your blog! And secondly, there _is_ a new hero joining us, his name is Sly fox, and you will treat him with the same respect as me and Chat noir, his power is illusion and he is our new partner" Ladybug smiles at Alya who is about to scream with excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumps up and down and goes to shake Ladybug's hand but then the hero in red gives her a hug, when she pulls away, she winks at the camera. Then she ready's her yoyo and skilfully flies through the air, Chat noir leaping from roof to roof like a stealthy black cat behind her.

When the two get back, they quickly transform behind the same toilets, and run back to where they first were. The rides people casually come back out and start the rides back up, the stall holders go back to their tents and everything is back to normal, "I guess people are just so used to it that they just go back to what they were doing without worry" Marinette shrugs as they walk.

Then Alya screams with delight and runs straight up to Marinette, "girl you don't even _know_ what just happened!" Marinette laughs, "let me guess, you got an interview with Ladybug?" Marinette pretends to struggle guessing. Alya yanks Nino's wrist who is still puffing, and pulls him along, phone in hand, Nathanial jogs up to them, necklace tucked under his shirt. "Hey guys wait let me see too!" Alya hold up the phone for everyone to see. " **girl** , you won't believe it, she _hugged_ me! Ladybug hugged _me_!" They watch the video and Alya posts it, still jittering with excitement, Nino run's off to get more fairy floss.

When he gets back, they get walk around looking for things to do, Nathanial walks over to a drawing competition, the man yells out, "drawing comp! Win a plush toy! First prize and you pick anything on this wall!" the wall behind the man towers high with stuffed toys bigger than him. All of them follow and pay for a round, a word comes up on a screen, dragon, and they all start drawing, they only have a minute. Nathanial grabs the coloured pencils, Marinette grabs charcoal and pastel, Adrian gets the texter's, Nino gets crayons and Alya grabs paints. They all draw as fast as they can, but as they all know, Nathanial will win. Nathanial holds up a red and yellow dragon, drawn beautifully, Nino, embarrassed shows the man a stick figure with wings and horns, they all laugh, Marinette has drawn a black dragon with green eyes, that burn brightly against the scales, Alya holds up her drawing, looking proud of her Ladybug patterned dragon, " _Alya_ " they all say and she laughs at herself, Adrian's is a purple cartoony looking dragon, it isn't that amazing but it's better than Nino's. The man is nice and pretends to struggle with his decision, then he smiles, "it was pretty close but, I think the red head won this one! Take your pick buddy!" They boy looks at the wall, then he spots a huge stuffed fox plushy, "that one please!" the man unhooks the fox with a long stick and hands it to Nath, who is smiling wildly. He walks up to Marinette, "for you" he bows and hands her the fox, which is bigger than her. 'Huh, familiar' she thinks, then blushes, "t-thankyou Nath…" she smiles and holds the fox toy tight, "why don't we go on the roller coaster!" Alya says still smirking at Marinette.

Marinette nods and the group rush towards the long line, they squish together, Marinette between Adrian and Nath, "hm, I think I'll call him Sly Fox, you know, after the new hero!" Marinette nods in final approval of the name, Nathanial blushes and smiles, "great name!" Adrian mutters under his breath and Marinette rolls her eyes and ruffles his hair, when they finally get to the front of the line, Nino and Alya sit in the front, then Nath and Mari in the second and then Adrian goes to sit by himself when he hears the sob of a little boy, he turns around to see a mother arguing with the ride manager, "I'm sorry ma'am he can't go on without you" She sighs, "but I'm scared of heights, can't you just make an exception, he waited all year to go on this ride!" Adrian smiles and walks up to the little boy, "he can come on with me, come on little buddy" the boy wipes away tears and grabs Adrian's hand.

The mother smiles, "oh thankyou young man" Adrian sits in the third carriage with the little boy, "no problem madam," he turns to little boy and straps him in, "what's your name?" The boy is shy, "Flynn" Adrian feels eyes on him and looks up to see Marinette smiling at him, she nods and mouths 'good job kitty' to him, he grins and turns back to the boy, "well, hold on Flynn, it's gonna get bumpy!" The ride slowly starts to climb up and up, higher and higher, then with a 'whoosh' it plummets, spins upside down, on its side and down the slopes.

 **Thereeeesss Chap 9 for you! Hope you liked it, as always, leave a comment, I love all your feedback good or bad! Thank you so much for the support so far, it's been great, wow 4,544 views already! So happy! Thanks for reading and keep in touch for Chap ten!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! Sooo, I guess it must be time for my next chapter! Coming into double digits! As always I hope you guys like the chapter! P.S: to my readers, I have found a frickin amazing funny fact YouTube account named planet Dolan it's hilarious plz go check them out! And without any further interruptions… Chapter 10…**

Marinette screams with delight, with her hands in the air. Alya gets out her phone carefully and holds it up, they all pose for the selfie before going down a massive drop. When the ride comes to a halt, the whole group gets off exhausted with laughter, breathless, they start walking off laughing and chatting about the ride when Marinette stops, she turns back as the others continue friendly banter, and sees Adrian kneeling before the little boy, smiling. The boy giggles as he sees her and asks something that is so predictable for a kid, "is she your _girlfriend_? She's pretty! You should **kiss** her!" Adrian turns a deep beetroot and laughs nervously, "uh-m, she's not my girlfriend buddy, but maybe one day if she lets me, now why don't you go with your mother, she's over there, by the candy stand!" He points out desperately, still bright amber.

The little boy giggles and trots past Marinette, "I think that he _loves_ you miss!" He runs up to his mother and Adrian grins sheepishly, "um," he just sighs, "don't worry silly kitty, let's go, I wanna see that selfie!" She taps him on the nose with her finger, as they walk she grins, "do you agree with him?" Adrian deepens in colour, "w-with what?" he pretends, "that I'm pretty?" she stops and turns to face him, grinning like Adrian does as Chat noir. Adrian starts to fiddle with his hands, "I, uh, I guess maybe you are a little pretty?" He puts his head down and then tries to change the subject, " **well** , we better catch up then, don't wanna miss that photo!" He walks towards the group as Marinette blushes and smiles triumphantly.

The photo on Alya's phone is hilarious, Nino looks like he's just seen a monster, mid scream, Alya is smiling, her ombre hair in Nino's face, Marinette has her hands thrown high in the air, her smile so bright it could blind you and her loose deep blue hair flies behind her, Fox toy squishing in beside her, Nathanial is blushing like mad as he has his hands around her waist and gripping for dear life, Adrian is just like Nino, mid scream, and the little boy squealing brightly with happiness beside him.

They all laugh at the photo, "that's a keeper, girl!" Alya says, clapping her hands and shoving it in her bag, "make sure you send it to us" Nino says smiling, "even though I look like a total dork-asorous!" Nino laughs and turns away but Alya grabs him by the collar, grinning cheekily, Nino turns bright red as she pulls him in closer, "well, good thing I like dinosaurs" she kisses him, as the brave person she is, 'how does she do it?' Marinette thinks of her friend. The two pull apart, Nino, about to pass out and Alya smiling casually. "now what?" she says. Adrian jumps up and down, "let's go on the ghost train!" he yells out, they all nod and start to walk over, all except… Marinette. Adrian stops and walks back to her, "come on Mari! Let's go!" she shakes her head, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no" she trails of. "what's the matter," he laughs, she shakes, "I am **not** good with scary!"

She starts breathing fast, "horror isn't my thing so I think I'll just stay here-" Adrian shakes his head and interrupt, "nope, you are coming on with us" he grabs her and carries her in his arms, "Adrian, I will count to three, if you don't put me down, I will kick your ass, one…two…thr-" "ok!" he puts her down in a hurry. "but you have to come on Mari!" he fakes pouts and grabs her hand, "Princess?" she blushes and sighs defeated, "ok but if I scream and deafen you, don't blame me."

He grins madly, " _yessss_!" They hop into the first cart together, then behind them, Alya and the fox, and then Nath and Nino. "don't worry girl, I'll look after foxy for a little, he's kind of cute!" She wiggles her eyebrows at the stuffed toy and puts on her best sexy voice, "how you doin?" Nino turns around instantly thinking his girlfriend was with a guy. She laughs at him and grins, "are you jealous that I'm not using the voice on _you_ babe?" The boy blushes profusely and clears his throat in attempt to speak but finds himself unable as his girlfriend leans over the edge of her cart and closer to him, grinning. Marinette laughs, 'she has him wrapped around her finger' the ombre haired girl bites her lip and then sits back in her seat as the ride starts, she knows what she can do. And she's a dam pro at it.

Nathanial laughs as the ride takes off, patting his speechless, breathless, friend on the back. Marinette put's the thumbs up at Alya who winks in return. The ride slowly clicks into a dark tunnel, Marinette clings the sides of the cart, breathing hard. Adrian laughs at this, he attempts to speak when a figure comes out of nowhere and grabs Marinette's arms, she screams and punches the actor in the nose. "ugh! What the hell lady!?" the man dressed in a scary, blood covered joker outfit, walks back behind the black curtain of darkness holding his nose and groaning. Adrian bursts out into laughter, but then he hears a much more bone chilling laughter joining in, a dark, crazy laugh fills the tunnel as the little carts slowly creak along the tracks.

They hear chainsaws buzzing and a terrifying scream echo through the creepy place. Marinette is shaking fiercely as she jumps and clings to Adrian, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a Koala. This makes him blush as she is on his lap… and she is wearing a dress… Then a figure, then another, then more, and moaning starts. People dressed as zombie's clamber past chasing the cart, they grab Marinette's arms and she screams, burying her face into Adrian's chest. As the blood covered actors pass, a man with a chainsaw comes towards them, he laughs evilly. He goes to scare Marinette when she does something none of her friends have ever seen her do, "Fuck Off!" she screams at the man, still clinging to Adrian. The masked man stops, laughs and takes off his blood splattered hocky mask. "hey, hey, calm down, I don't bite" He laughs again and puts his mask back on, "just doin' my job," the man brings two fingers to his forehead in salute and heads towards the next batch of carts behind them.

" _I_ do…" she mutters into Adrian's shoulder. She breaths in his cologne and tries to calm down, tiki whispers to her in her head, 'they're just actors'. That's when man who has a very realistic head in one hand and a bloodied knife in the other jumps out laughing madly, his shirt Is stained completely red and his grin, drawn with a knife, is up to his ears, 'they have pretty good costumes'. She thinks, screaming she huddles up to Adrian again and he laughs with the rest of the group, Alya calls out to Marinette, "It's ok Mari, we're almost out!" Then light starts to pool through the tunnel.

As the ride comes to a halt Marinette still clings to the poor blond. Breathing hard with her eyes still shut hard. "Hey, Mari? You can get off now" Adrian's blush grows as she opens her eyes, she looks at the position she is in, this is very uncomfortable. "Uh sorry…" She unwraps her legs and hops off, the step in quite large and as she does, her dress lifts at the back and Adrian sees black underwear with a green cat paw on the back. She squeals and pushes down her dress. Adrian, eyes the size of saucepans turns deep, deep, red, "I-uh sorry, I, um, I-!" Marinette, puts her head down and hides behind her hair as Nino grins with Alya by his side, and they both start cackling with laughter, "see a little something there did you?" Alya smirks crossing her arms. Adrian goes even deeper in colour, "I, ummm" Nino nudges him and winks, "score bro!" Adrian punches him in the arm. " _Nino_!"

Nino plays with a coin in his hand, but he accidently drops it, Alya being the teaser she is today, bends down to get it for him, Nino's colour changes rapidly as he tries not to stare at her, in her cute orange skirt. Once she pops back up she hands him the coin as she whispers in his ear, "now _that's_ a score, **bro**." She laughs flirtatiously and walks off, her sassy hips swinging.

Nino is speechless once again as he shakes his head in astonishment and says to Adrian, "I Fucking love that girl". Adrian smiles and slaps Nino on the back as they walk. Marinette and Nathanial talk happily about drawing, and how she could come up with a cool outfit design for him, when his hair falls away from his ear and she sees a bunch of piercings. " _Cool_ " She says, grabbing his face and pushing back his amber hair. The boy blushes and is speechless as she looks at the many studs and rings that decorate his ear. He pulls her hands away, "I don't like them much" Marinette's face turns confused, "then why did you get them?" he shrugs, "I thought it was cool when I was 13 but now I don't like it as much, so I don't show them off, I used to have a lip ring, but I took it out, the hole is still there though," he points to his lip and smiles.

"You have to wear it to school on Monday! I have to see it on you!" she pleads and grins. He finally nods, "ok, but only for one day, I look like an emo kid when I wear it". Marinette and the rest of the group scoff. "what?" Alya shakes her head, "dude, you _already_ look like an emo kid!" Nathanial looks at his clothes, 'mostly black and grey… I guess that's kinda emo?' Nino laughs, at his confusion, "dude, you have the emo hairstyle, you can draw super good, you have ear piercings and you wear all dark colours, oh and your shy, it all says in big fat letters, 'emo kid!" Nath laughs, "I guess that's kinda true…"

I'm getting a hotdog and then I think I'm gonna go home, I'm a little tuckered out" She walks past Nino and giggles as she heads towards the hotdog stand. The group follow and get hot dogs too, Marinette gets the lot, she loves food. "Yas, food time!" She says with I triumphant fist. Adrian smiles and stares at her without realising, she catches him and he looks away flustered.

After they eat, Marinette licks her lips, "that was sooo yummyyyyy!" Adrian smiles at her and she thinks of how Alya would do it… She winks at him and spins around, her skirt twirling and hair in his face. The boy blushes, "holy mother of god…" he mutters under his breath as he tries not to watch her graceful movement. As the group walk out of the fair, the girls in front, the boys behind, Alya high-fives Marinette secretly, (or not so secretly) and whispers "you go girl!" to her as they giggle.

"I can be sassy too" she says smirking as the sun slowly starts to fall.

 **HEEEEEEEEEYYYYY thanks for reading! Chapter ten already omg I can't believe it either! I hope you guys are all loving it as much as I am! Please keep in touch for Chapter 11! Don't forget to follow and comment your ideas and input! I love hearing all of the fabulous thoughts! Thanks so much for all the support so far, I mean 5,547 views!? You are all the best!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEEEEloooW and WELcomE to Chap 11! It is getting pretty dam cray cray huh? I Hope you guys will keep reading! I love you all so so so so so so so so much for still being interested! And without any further interruptions… Chapter 11…**

Marinette takes in the smell of the fair as they leave, popcorn, and cotton candy, and the sound of squealing kids and rides, she turns to face Alya, "will you teach me in the way of the flirt sensei?" she bows like a karate student. Alya laughs, "of course my young grasshopper" she bows back and they both laugh, the kids all go to parts ways, saying goodbyes and hugging each other. Marinette starts to walk down the street on her own, but Adrian looks up at the sky, "it's getting dark" Plagg whisper from his jacket as the others walk home. "I'll walk her home." He says as he jogs up to her.

"Hey Mari, wait up, I'll walk with you, it's too dangerous for you to be alone at night" she turns around to him and crosses her arms over her chest, "are you serious? Remember I am Ladybug; I can take care of myself just fine thank you! Did you even _see_ the guy in the ghost train's nose?" she huffs and whips around, walking off. "I know you can defend yourself, but I'm coming anyway". She sighs and nods.

She then straightens her walk a little and holds the ends of her blue jacket sleeves. He looks down at it, "still got that habit hey?" he smiles at her, but she looks uneasy, "haha, yeah, um sure". She smiles and turns her head away nervously.

She knows that she will never get that low in her life again, but she is still ashamed and will not show him. He raises an eyebrow. "Can I see your arms Mari?" He wonders what she is hiding. When her eyes go wide and she snaps, "No!" Her head falls, "I mean, it doesn't matter…" She turns her head away as the sunset makes the sweet air pink and purple, the orange sun setting over Paris, stars starting to faintly show.

"Mari" He says, more firm this time, "Let me see your arms," she says nothing and crosses them over, gulping. He grabs her arm and she gasps as he lifts her sleeve. Panic rises into his eyes as he studies the four scabbed lines. "Marinette what the _hell_ is this?" He starts to freak out and worry covers his face. She pulls away but he grabs her other arm, and the same marks are there. "I only did it once, it's not a big deal-" "Yes it is a big deal Mari! You think that this is something that is **ok**? **What the fuck!** Why didn't you _tell_ me? Jesus why would you even, you could _die_!"

She pulls her sleeves down, "listen, the night we had a fight I felt really horrible, I had a bit of a meltdown and did it, it was stupid, I will never do it again, I promise you!" she grabs him by the shoulders. Guilt floods through his body, "this Is all my fault, **ugh** I shouldn't have yelled at you! This would _never_ have happened if I wasn't such a **jerk**! Oh my god!" He puts his head down in shame and a tear rolls down his face, "I'm such an _idiot_!"

She throws her arms around him, "Kitty, this is _not_ your fault ok?" tears now falling for both of them. He sobs into her shoulder, "Princess… I love you…" Marinette hesitates as the green eyed boy stares at her with wet cheeks. "I have a deep regard for you as well kitty" She says grinning. Adrian chuckles softly, "seriously, Peabody and Sherman?" She smiles and hugs him again, Adrian buries his head in her hair and takes in a deep breath. She pulls away, one eyebrow raised, "did you just… smell my hair?"

The boy blushes in the dark and grins, "maybe" Marinette looks at the blond model, his grassy green eyes shine, his perfect features and muscular body, she bets he's ripped under that shirt. "You can talk" he says grinning. "what?" she says confused.

"You literally just checked me out" Marinette blushes and tries to be like Alya, "Not _my_ fault your cute" She says as she starts walking. Adrian's face goes bright red and his breath catches in his throat.

When they get to the bakery they stop out the front. "Thank you for walking me home brave kitty," she winks and swings her hair around as she opens the shop door. The boy blushes hard, "fuck, you are so hot" he mutters and she stiffens. " **OHH** **shit** , I said that aloud, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She laughs and goes beetroot, "uh… thanks?" She gives him a short hug and waves as he mentally punches himself. "Oh and Adrian?" He turns, golden waves falling to his face. "I think I'm Going to have a chat with Nathanial on Monday…" The boy smiles wildly, "Ok princess," He walks up to her and grabs her face with both hands, he goes to lean in slow, but she goes in fast, she pecks his mouth and smiles, biting her lip.

He frowns, "that's not a proper kiss" she giggles and grins, "you have to earn those kitty," she kisses the tip of his nose and turns to unlock the door, she steps inside and smiles at the perfect specimen that stands before her, "you're doing it again…" he grins, "you're checking me out" Marinette shrugs, hiding her blush, "I catch _you_ sometimes" she scoffs. "But at least I _try_ not to get caught!" He laughs and strokes a hand through his golden locks, grinning.

"ugh, goodnight" she smiles and waves one last time, as she turns she looks back and sees him looking at her. "are you looking at my ass?" she says laughing in embarrassment. His eyes widen as he looks at her face, that's when he runs, he literally, ran.

The next day she wakes up to Tiki speaking gently, "wake up my chosen" Marinette yawns and opens her eyes to tweeting of birds and a beautiful sunny day outside, she gasps, "we have to go to the beach today, it's so beautiful outside!" she gets up and hops downstairs and grabs a croissant, she also grabs her phone and dials Alya. "Hey _girl_! What's up?" Marinette smiles, "Hey, why don't we go to the beach today? It's so sunny out! But not the boys this time, just us" She says in between mouthfuls of croissant. "girl yes! Sounds great! I'll be at yours in thirty, cya!"

Marinette quickly ties her hair in a messy bun and grabs out her bathers, they are black and green two piece. The bikini is green and strapless with small black cat faces all over and black edge lining, the back side of her bikini is a crossed pattern made of small diagonal straps. The bottoms are black with 'Chaton' written in green cursive on the back. They were her second favourite; her Ladybug ones were her first but they were in the wash. She smiles and hops downstairs with her Ladybug towel.

She puts on a spray of her favourite perfume that Alya gave her last year and sits on the couch, she looks at her skin, lightly dusted with freckles, but plain. She frowns and then grins an idea hits her. She gets out some string from her craft box in her room and grabs out some colours, green, black, and yellow. She plaits them together to form a tiny braid made of string, she then ties it around her ankle with a satisfied hum. She then grabs her black cat key ring and clips it on. " _Purr_ fect" she says, then scoffs, 'ugh, I'm turning into Chat…' she laughs at herself and grabs her black and red spotted shades.

As she comes down stairs she smiles to see Alya and Sabine chatting casually. Her mother really was so kind, she was so grateful to have her. "Hey Alya" she grins as she comes down to see her friends super-hot bathing suit, It's a two piece, yellow, with black zigzag patterns and yellow frills on the edge of her bottoms and the top of her bikini, the straps where black and her bottoms where tied together at the sides, she had a massive wide brimmed black hat on, very classy, and carries a purple towel.

Her ombre hair flowing around her shoulders and brown sunnies on, she was super stylish, Marinette's best friend was.

"Wow, you look very cute!" she says to Alya as the girl fake poses and laughs, "so do _you_ girl! **Love** the kitten style! And those sunnies, to _die_ for!" She chuckles at her Ladybug patterned sunnies. "Ok mama, we better go, I love you" she kisses her mother on the cheek and walks out of the little bakery and toward the beach.

The girls walk, talking casually and laughing happily, Marinette loves having fun with her friend. She made sure to put fluffy black sweat bands on her wrists before leaving, hopefully the scars clear up soon. When the girls finally come to the white beach, it is littered with people, couples, families, friends. It was like the whole of Paris was at the beach, the girls squeal excitedly as their toes sink into the soft white sand.

Tiki pokes her head out of Marinette's bag grinning. The girls set out their towel as boys their age gawk at how good they look. One of the boy's whistles and pinches Marinette's butt, she swings around and grabs his rashy collar, burning with rage. " _If you_ _ **ever**_ _, touch me again, I will_ _ **rip**_ _your nutsack_ _**clean**_ _off_. _Do you understand_?" she says sweetly, half lifting the boy off of the ground, he nods rapidly and once she lets go, him and his mates run, they laugh at him as he blushes with embarrassment.

Alya burst's out laughing, "you **go** , girl! Haha, that was amazing," she looks her friend up and down and frowns in astonishment, "you really are ripped huh?" she says, staring at Marinette's six pack. Marinette laughs, scratching behind her neck, "yeah, I guess I just have that kind of build?" she laughs nervously, very well knowing that being Ladybug is the reason she is so muscular and fit.

They lie down on their towels, basking in the warm light of the sun. Alya sighs, "this is the life, girl" Marinette nods and puts her shade over her eyes, "yes it is" After ten minutes Marinette gets up and puts tan lotion all over her body, she loves it when she can finally get a tan. Alya on the other hand, has naturally olive skin. "you know, sometimes I wish I was paler, then it would be more exciting to tan!" she would always say when Marinette complained about being pale. More boys in board shorts stroll past the girls, a different group this time, the boys push around one of their friends, whispering and laughing as he blushes, they push him towards Marinette, snickering, as she puts on the rest of her tan lotion. He scowls back at his friends and nervously grins at Marinette, she smiles back casually.

The boy is tan with loads of freckles, his caramel hair is short and messy, his ice blue eyes contrast against his long, dark eyelashes, he is quite good-looking. And he does have some abs, which she finds herself accidently looking at. He wears a small brown rope with a shark tooth wrapped in the end around his neck. He must live by the beach. "um, hello miss," He says shyly, clearing his throat nervously and fiddle's with his necklace.

"Hi, names Marinette, what's up?" she smiles politely and shakes his hand, now standing up, Alya lifting her sunnies to watch. He smiles shyly again, which she thinks is cute. "My names Brendon, I was just thinking um, your just super pretty and I thought maybe if you would like to go have ice cream with me?" he frets and waits patiently for her response. She frowns pitifully, "uh, I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend…" Alya grins at this, 'so she finally made up her mind…' "You guys could still hang with us though; you look nice enough!" She smiles and his three friends come over, one with black short hair and soft golden eyes, one with brown longish hair and hazel eyes, he had a scar on his lip, and the third was blond and had his hair in a bun because of its length, he also had deep dark brown eyes.

They pat his back, "at least you tried!" The blond says, he comes up to the girls, Alya now standing next Marinette. His wet bun dripping, he offers a hand, "Names Terri," and plants a kiss on both the girl's knuckles, the other two boys come forth, the black haired boy grins and giggles cheekily, "sup I'm Benny!" The last boy approaches with no smile, "Samson" he says bluntly. Marinette almost automatically figures out what they are like.

Brendon, must be shy, and a bit of a cluts, like her, Terri is a gentleman, must charm the ladies, Benny is definatly without a doubt a trouble making joker, and Samson is dark, quiet and gloomy. She eyes his lip. He notices this and grins, 'that's kind of frightening' she thinks. "before you ask, I got attacked by a wild dog when I went away on holidays to America, I was ten." He hides behind his brown hair and pulls his shorts slightly so she can see claw scars trailing down his right side. She gasps, "jeez, looks bad, pretty cool though!" she smiles being positive.

Benny laughs and smiles at them, "you wanna go for a swim or what?" he grins and makes a funny laugh, he sounds like a kookaburra, (an Australian bird) The girls grin, "Why not?" Alya says as she takes off her hat and sunnies, Marinette takes of hers too and they walk towards the blue water, "So what school do you guys go to?" she asks "yours!" Benny says still chuckling, Marinette stops, "how do you know?" Samson makes a dark look as Brendon goes deep amber and starts to walk faster.

"Oh, well, Brendon here had seen you in school and he thought you were pretty, anyway, long story short, he chickened out, coincidence you guys came here, otherwise we probably wouldn't have met" Terri blurts out casually. Brendon goes a dark Scarlett with embarrassment and rage as he slowly turns to Terri, who prepares to run, "Oh shit" he whispers and he bolts towards the water, Brendon at his heals, Marinette's face is a bit pink as she laughs loudly. "Alya, this was the best idea!" she spits out between bursts of laughter as the boys wrestle in the water.

 **Heeyyyyyyyyy this Chapter was a bit longer! Hope you liked it as always, cute beachy scene, some new friends, why not? Plz keep in touch for when I post chap 12! As always leave a comment and follow, I love all your feedback! Thanks for all the support so far! Chow!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heelllooowww! And welcome again to another fabulous chapter! I hope you guys like it as usual! Nice beach scenes comin up! Thanks for all the feedback so far, lovin it! And without any further interruptions… Chapter 12…**

The girls jump straight into the salty water, letting it cool their steaming skin. "Oh that's so _nice_!" Alya says floating on her back. Marinette smiles as she watches all four boys wrestle, they seem like nice guys, maybe they can hang out with our group at school.

That's when Benny, the silly one, sends a small title wave towards the girls. They both squeal as their hair and faces are soaked, the golden eyed boy cackles and tries to swim away, but Alya is a strong swimmer and comes towards him with amazing speed. "I'm gonna crush you, **little man**!" She says as he squeals like a girl and she sends a massive wave of water towards him. The other boys see this and come over to defend their friend.

"Oh no, looks like you're out numbered!" Samson says with a small smile. Marinette grins and swims over to the group. "Oh, we are _much_ tougher than we look, taking you four is a piece of caramel cake!" The boys grin and prepare to splash. "Bring it on sister!" Brendon smirks. " **Charge**!" Alya screams and throws her fist into the air. The scene is a blur of water and squeals, all of them waist deep in the water and drenched completely.

Adrian and Nino walk along the white beach, Nino lifts his head and takes a deep breath in, "I love summer bro" he says smiling into the warmth of the sun. Adrian feels the heat sinking into his skin as they walk along the beach, he wears light blue board shorts with a black palm tree on one leg. Nino wears plain yellow and his red cap as usual, but this time, no headphones, Adrian convinced him to go without, which was quite hard.

Then Nino twists around towards the water as they hear squealing, "is that… _Alya_ and _Mari_?" he says with a confused face, Adrian turns now too, to see both girls having a water fight with four guys, they look like they are losing, mostly because of the numbers. "Let's go help em, their dying out there" he laughs and Nino and him run over towards the water.

Alya sees the boys coming and sighs with relief, " _Thank god_ , here come the boyfriends to the rescue!" the group stops as the boys come into the water to help, "Ah, finally some proper competition!" Terri says while laughing. Adrian smiles, he comes over to Marinette and kisses her on the cheek grinning, "hello, princess" she is frozen in time a she stares at his abs, then tries to look away and then to his face smiling shyly. He notices and grins, then his face goes red too when he looks down at her bathers. 'She looks so hot' he thinks as he looks at the cat patterns.

Alya looks Nino up and down and grins, "you normally wear a rashy" Nino smiles and scratches behind his neck. "Yeah, well it was in the wash, so" Alya slips her hands around his hips as she comes closer to his nicely toned body, grinning. "Keep it in the wash" she says before smooching him gently. The boy grins and nods quickly. The boys huff and laugh, "Jesus, come on love birds! Thought we were having a splash war here!" Benny grins.

Marinette slowly brings her eyes off of Adrian who is staring at her bathers. "Adrian, Nino, meet Benny, Samson, Brendon and Terri, they go to our school" Terri smiles and laughs, "yeah, my friend Brendon hear was the reason we met your lovely ladies, see he thought your girlfriend here was pretty hot and-" Brendon grabs the boys head, holding a hand over his mouth. "shut the hell up Terri!" He yells out. Adrian blushes at the term, 'girlfriend' but then quickly frowns and grabs Marinette's waist holding her tight from behind, this makes her blush and stutter madly. "u-uh, hm, um." Then Marinette turns around and hugs him, "Calm down kitty" she whispers.

The boys laugh at Adrian and Alya smirks like a crazy man at Marinette. Nino then makes an evil smirk, "you want a war, you're gonna **get** one" both groups line up, Marinette facing Benny, Adrian facing Brendon, Alya facing Terri and Nino facing Samson, "Let's do this" Marinette whispers and then water flies into the air, the group of boys falling beneath the waves, trying to fight back, Adrian laughs as Brendon pops up from the water half trying to breath and half laughing. Eventually the boys loose as Terri raises his hands in surrender, "You win! OK? We give up!" Benny boys down to them from the sandy shores, where the boys retreated to, "You are the wave gods, we prey to thee!" Samson laughs, breathless and drops to his knees to join the others, Brendon joins too and puts his hands together in plead.

" _Hmmm_ " Marinette pretends to make a decision, "I will let you go _just_ this once" she grins as they all drop to sand laughing. "Hey, let's burry Brendon in the sand!" Benny yells out as he pins Brendon down. Alya and Marinette look at each other and shrug, "Why not?" Nino says and they start to dig a hole while Benny and Samson hold down the wriggling boy. " **Noooo** , please! Not me!" Once the hole is big enough, the boys manage to lift him and put him in as the others cover him with sand.

Once it's filled, only his head shows from the sand, they all pat down the sand on top of him, laughing like crazy people. " _ **Guys**_! Let me **out**!" he pleads, trying to wiggle, but having no luck.

Nino laughs and crosses his legs, watching amused. Alya comes over and sits on his lap, laughing too. Adrian then gets an idea. Marinette stands in front of him giggling as Benny tells funny chicken jokes. He grabs her waist and pulls her to the sand, tickling her stomach, she cries with laughter, breathless, " **ahahahaha**! _Stop_! _**Noooo**_ , Please, **hahahahaha** " she giggles and wriggles under him, he traps her on the ground, over her body. He pins her arms to the floor and kisses her nose as she catches her breath. She finally slows her laughter and looks up at him. "Nice abs kitty" she says with a sexy smirk. He stops in his tracks and she takes her perfect chance and pushes him off, switching the positions and tickling him instead.

His face is still red but he smiles cheekily, "I'm not ticklish" he says laughing, "oh, not fair!" she crosses her arms, realising the position she is in, sitting on his crotch, he blushes darkly. 'She looks so cute' he thinks and smirks at her. She sees the smirk and puts her hand through his wet hair, leaning in, biting her lip. His eyes widen as he looks into those Icey blue gems. The whole group watches in anticipation. Benny goes to speak, but Alya's hand flies forward and lands on his mouth, " _shhh_ " She snaps, "we have been waiting for this moment to happen for a _long_ time!" Nino whispers and turns back to the scene.

Marinette edges closer, looking deeply into his sharply green eyes, until their lips meet, Marinette holding his face and Adrian placing his hands on her waist. They snog for five seconds before pulling apart, Marinette gets up almost straight away, "so, you guys want to go for ice-cream?" She says casually as Adrian lays on the sand, breathing heavy, face flushed. Nino walks up to him and extends a hand to help the flustered stuttering mess of a friend off of the ground, "You ok bro?" he says snickering.

Alya squeals as the group walks towards the small ice-cream stall set up on the beach, "haha, shut up Alya, I'm trying out the confidence thing you use, and boy is it working," she grins as Alya laughs. "you are doing _well_ my **grasshopper** ," she says and both of the girls burst into laughter. They find out the stall is a coconut ice-cream stall, when approaching, so they all get the same flavour.

Marinette licks the cold white ice-creamy goodness and sighs, "this is _so_ good!" Alya and Nino nod in agreement and the group of boys are too into theirs to hear her, they had dug Brendon out, but he was still caked in sand, and it sprinkled into his ice-cream, "fuck…" he mutters as it litters his sweet treat. Adrian was still speechless as he ate his slowly. She was on top of him… He shakes his head trying not to get weird.

Marinette finishes off the ice-cream and thanks the man, heading towards her towel to soak up some more sun. She smiles as Adrian grabs her hand and kisses her cheek. "Marinette?" Nathanial's soft voice cuts through the laughter of the group. Marinette's head flicks around to face the red head who is a little confused. "Nathanial, I was going to talk to you Monday, we just found the guys at the beach, we didn't catch up without you or anything, but I need to talk to you," she brings him over to the water's edge as the others tune out and start chatting knowing it's none of their business.

"I think that it's best if we stay friends, is… is that ok?" Nathanial looks down at her with Aqua eyes that match the sea behind him. He sighs, "yeah… I knew you would never pick me, I mean, he's a model and I'm just-" she cuts him off, a stern look on her face, "Nathanial, that is not the reason of why I chose Adrian, you know that, just because he's a model, doesn't mean, you are any less than him, ok?" she smiles and hugs him, "thank you for not getting mad." He smiles and they happily walk back to the group.

 **WOWWWW, Chap 12 WAS FAB, haha one of my readers ( Dawnthia ) actually guessed this chapter in the comments hahaha, go you! Anyway thanks for reading! Chap 13 will be out whenever it can be! Love you all for still reading! Remember to follow and comment your ideas and input, I love it all! Thanks again!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	13. Chapter 13

**HIIIII AGAINNNNNNN! I welcome thee to chapter 13! I know right? can't believe we have come this far! I want to thank all my readers so far! If it weren't for you I wouldn't still be writing! And also, letting you know, I have a rough idea for my next fanfic when this one eventually comes to a close, it will have lots of Adrinette and Bee miraculous included! Yay excitement! OK now without any further interruptions… Chapter 13…**

The group sit on the warm sand, Marinette puts her sunnies back on, sighing and lying back on her Ladybug towel. Adrian watches and sighs too, Marinette raises an eyebrow, "now you're doin' it" she says grinning, her cheeks lightly dusted with blush. Alya is flirting with Nino as he sits with wide eyes at the amazing girl. Adrian laughs and lay's down on the sand, soaking up the heat.

Nino then stands up with a franticly excited look on his face, " **guys** I think I just had the _best_ idea of any human in the frickin world right now! We should camp on the beach tonight and have a **bon fire party**! Who's in?" The group smiles and laughs, Benny getting up and throwing his fists in the air, "bro, _yessss_!" Marinette grins excitedly, "I'm in!" she nods, Alya squeals, "this is gonna be awesome!" she throws a fist in the air. The other boys agree, "yeah sounds fun as!" Brendon says. Samson just nods, hiding his excitement. Terri smiles, "yeah, I'll just text my mum!" Nathanial nods, "I should do that too" then the whole group get out their phones, making calls and text to mum's and dads.

"It's not a while till dark, how about we go home and meet back here at five when the sky dims?" Terri asks and they all nod, they say goodbye to the boys and start packing up their things, Alya grabs Nino but the string on his board shorts and kisses his nose, "see you later babe" she grins and waits for Marinette, "Bye Adrian," Marinette blushes and pecks him on the cheek as she follows Alya, the girls wave to the boys, who walk the opposite direction.

As the girls walk, they get admiring looks from a couple of thirteen-year-old kids, they bump fists and say 'score' in unison as they watch the girls from behind, Alya stops and comes up to the kid who starts to fret as he latches onto his friend. Alya smiles sweetly, then her face turns fierce, "get out of here before I beat your ass into the ground little guy" the two boys scream and run away, Alya and Marinette laugh, "ugh, wearing bathers is tiring!" Marinette sighs and they both laugh, walking home.

"Wanna hang at mine a bit before you go home?" Alya asks smiling. "sure!" Marinette and Alya enter the sweet little wooden house, it has a tin roof and is trendy but vintage. They enter and Alya's two little sisters, Mia and Angelica run into her arms, "Marinette!" they hug her tightly and then run off giggling, they are twins, and they both where matching yellow and blue striped dresses and a pony tail. Alya laughs and the girls head upstairs to Alya's room. The walls are covered in Ladybug posters and action figures, Marinette grins, hiding her face.

She sits on her bed and grabs out her Tim-Tam jar. The girls munch up the chocolaty biscuits happily, " _so_ , tell me everything!" Alya says between muffled chews of Tim-Tam. Marinette rolls her eyes, "I just picked him, it's that simple, he hasn't declared anything yet… but, did you _see_ his abs?" she sighs, falling back onto the bed, pulling her best friend along, they both laugh. "Girl, you are _crazy_ over him!" She smiles, "so, what is with this flirting technique?" she says, turning to her ombre haired friend.

The girl grins and shrugs, "I saw it in a magazine, guys love it! You are doing well by the way! Adrian won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" Marinette rolls her eyes and shoves a pillow on her friend's face, making her scream and then laugh as she grabs ammo, Alya has a lot of pillows, so their pillow fights, are legendary! Marinette scrambles away, behind a big pillow and teddy. They throw pillows until they both run out, they collapse on the bed in a fit of laughter.

They both giggle and then stop, still lying on the bed, "girl, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember" Alya says, smiling, "yeah, remember that time we did the 'master piece' all over the wall in my old house?" they both laugh, "that was _your_ idea!" Alya points her finger in Marinette's face. " _nah_!" They laugh and Alya turns on her side to face her best friend, propping her head up on her hand. "I mean, we are in year twelve next year, I have no idea what I'm going to once high school is over…" Marinette frowns. "I thought you wanted to be a reporter?" Alya sighs, "I do but what about you, and Adrian and… Nino. I don't _want_ us to split up girl." Marinette brings her friend into a big hug.

"Girl, we will always be together, no matter if you are across the galaxy! You understand me?" she holds Alya out at arm's length. The girl sighs and smiles, " _OK_ girl" they grin. "Oh jeez it's already four!" we better head to mine. Alya grabs her outfit that Marinette picked out for her and they head out, jogging to Marinette's little bakery. The bell jingles as they enter the store, her father at the counter with customers while her mother hands out plates of cake and cookies. "Hi mama, we are just gonna get ready and then head to the beach!" her mother smiles and hands them a plate of quiche, "don't want you girls going hungry now do we?" she smiles, Alya hugs Sabine and grins as she takes the plate up with them, "Thank you!" they say to her in unison.

They head upstairs, still wearing their bathers underneath their clothes, Marinette brushes her hair, "Girl, what do I do with it?" Alya grabs the brush and the hair tie, "girl, I got this." She grabs the hair on the top and front and makes a small ponytail, leaving the rest out around her shoulders. "Thanks!" she goes to ask what to wear when Alya grabs out a cute short onesie. The shorts on it are quite short, and the straps are thin, but it is very cute. It is bright orange with white polka dots. A black tie around the waist, she also holds up black sandal flats. "girl, you know me too well" Marinette laughs as the two get changed, that's when Marinette notices a hickey on Alya's back, it was hiding under her hair, Marinette laughs.

"I can tell your methods are working _very_ well!" she lets out a snicker as Alya turns deep red. Trying to cover it. "oh shut up" Marinette realises that they are 17. "wait, Alya, you are still a _virgin_ right?" Alya looks offended " _ **of course**_!" she says in a hiss, they both laugh. Alya then turns around in the cute blue tank top that stops just past her waste, it says "Beach, hair, don't, care" in order down the front. Her shorts are pale yellow and she wears similar beach sandals to those of Marinette but red and gold. Marinette grins. She runs towards her jewellery box and grabs out two necklaces, both gold with each a little shiny gem, Marinette's is blue and purpley and Alya's is red and pink.

Alya's eyes widen as Marinette holds them out, "you… you still have them? From when we were ten?" tears come to the girl's eyes as she clips it on. Marinette does the same. "they have been in that box for seven years. I totally forgot until now." They smile and look at the time. They grab a bag with Marshmallows, chips, water bottles, a blanket, towels, Alya's scruffy teddy named Boop and Marinette's dog toy named Puppa. They _always_ bring their childhood toys.

"It's four forty-five, we better go now" The two hop down stairs and Marinette kiss's her mother's cheek and fist bumps her father on the way out. "See you tomorrow!" they call out as they exit the shop.

The girls arrive to the beach, the boys are gathered together, Nino is there, but Nath and Adrian haven't arrived yet. They are collecting drift wood for the fire. Nino grins when he sees his girl, he hugs her and then sees the necklace around her neck, he looks at Marinette's and then grins, "you guys found the bestie necklaces'?" Alya nods and kisses the boy on the forehead, she grabs his hand and they all walk towards the boys. Nath has a canvas and paints set up in the sand. "Are you planning to paint the sunset?" Marinette asks smiling, he is a little sad looking since yesterday but he nods as he sets everything up.

"I bet it'll look amazing!" she grins as he laughs, "well, hopefully…" She gets out the six bags of marshmallows and holds them up triumphantly, "Look what _we_ brought!" she waves them in air, Benny goes to grab a bag but she moves away too quick, he pouts. " _ **u-uh**_! Not until later!" She stuffs them back into the bag and then zips it closed. "ok, let's get some fire wood" 'the pile is pretty big, the boys must have gotten there early to do it. But if it's going to be a bonfire, we might need bigger branches too.' She thinks and then has an idea, "Hey guys, let's go to the park! Remember the storm? It might have knocked down some big branches," Brendon nods, "I'll come with you" they both make a quick wave, "we'll be back with bigger timber" Marinette smiles and heads off towards the park, Brendon right behind her.

They walk silently for a bit. Brendon is wearing a white tank top with a penguin on it, "I love the shirt" Marinette smiles at him kindly, the boy blushes a deep colour and starts stuttering. "I-uh, you, shirt? I-ugh, thankyou…" he gives up and just keeps walking, embarrassed. Marinette frowns, 'ugh, I must be like that with Adrian, it's kind of cute though…' when they get to the park, Marinette sees a huge branch and runs toward it, "Bags this one!" she picks it up and puts it over her shoulder, "jeez that looks heavy, you sure you don't want _any_ **help**?" Brendon stands astonished at her strength as she blushes. "uh, nah, I'll be ok, you grab that one, once we break them up, they should last most of the night, the suns starting to go down, slowly, but we better get back" he picks up a branch a bit bigger than Marinette's and struggles to carry it as Marinette starts leaving.

Once they get back, Nath and Adrian are there, Adrian stops, blinks and then laughs, "you are much too strong for your size" Marinette blushes and laughs as she puts the huge stick in the pile. He comes over grins at her, "nice jumpsuit Princess" she turns a deep Scarlett and notices he has no shirt on. "uhm…" she stands almost speechless, mumbling, he laughs and grabs her hand to pull her to the pile of sticks.

"let us make fire!" Benny screams out and everyone laughs, people start setting up a stone circle and making a little tepee of sticks, eventually it gets bigger and Alya gets out the matches. "Stand back and let the pyromaniac do the work!" Nino laughs nervously, Alya has always had a fascination for fire, when they were a kid, she used to burn things for fun.

Alya sets the huge pile of sticks on fire and it slowly engulfs the whole thing, the whole groups throw their hands in the air and triumphantly yell out as the suns slowly starts to set behind the beautiful ocean.

 **AWWW sweet endings! Love em! Anyway, hope you loved this chap! 7,262 views?! Omg thanks to all of you for that! Just seeing the positive comments and views makes me wanna write in the morning! Love you all! Thank you for the great support! As usual, make sure to comment your ideas and input I love it all! Thanks so much and keep in touch for chap 14!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEEEEYYYYYY IT IS TIME FORRRRR, A new CHAPTER! Yes, that is correct, it is time for chap 14! I literally almost cried seeing all those amazing comments! Thank you all so so so much for being soooo supportive of my story! Love you all! XD Anyway, without any further interruptions… Chapter 14…**

The group laughs and yell out triumphantly as the fire flies' high into the air. Marinette feels the beach breeze fly through her hair, freedom floods through her veins, and without thinking she lifts her hands to her mouth and howls. Her friends, new or old, look at her for only two seconds before joining in, they howl towards the sunset together like a pack.

Nino then stops and ruffles through his duffle bag, he brings out his speakers, he connects his phone and then music floods through the group of people, it's 'Immortals' by Fall out Boy. The hole group 'whoops' and Alya and Marinette squeal. They guys start dancing all goofy like, Alya is dancing with Nino, who looks like he might pass out while looking at his gorgeous girlfriend and Nathanial takes his chance at the sunset, he sits in his stool, takes a deep breath and starts his magic, gliding the brush across the canvas in graceful motions.

Marinette quietly sings along to the song, Adrian sees her sitting down and comes up from behind her, then stops, he listens to her amazing voice in utter astonishment, "Marinette, you have such a beautiful voice!" she jumps and stands up, "I uh, please don't tell anyone I sing… ok?" Adrian's confusion grows, "but Marinette why don't you sing, like, you are good enough to be _professional_! Why would you want to _hide it?"_ Marinette scratches the back of her neck nervously, "I-I don't really like my voice," Adrian shakes his head, then laughs, "well, then you must be deaf" he says smiling at her, then her extends a hand, "care for a dance Princess?" she smiles and takes his hand, making their way closer the group.

Then Marinette's favourite song comes on, 'love myself', by Hailee Steinfeld, she gasps with excitement. " **I love this song!"** Adrian laughs as he watches her cute little dance moves, "you can sing to it, I won't tell a soul" he brings one hand to his chest and the other in the air. She grins at him, "I can't believe I never knew it was you… this whole time" she whispers.

He smiles, "and _I_ can't believe, the most beautiful princess in the world was sitting right behind me, and I never figured it out" Marinette smiles, her mind drifting to memories, then the Corus comes on and her small smiles turns to an excited smirk, "best part!" she squeals, then her beautiful voice booms out into the night. " **Gonna love myself, no I don't need anybody else!** " she jumps up and down to the beet of the music and Adrian laughs and dances along. " _ **ah lalala, lala alala la**_ **! Gonna love myself, and I don't need anybody else,** _ **hey**_ **!"** She then stops jumping and brings her hand to the air as she sings the passionate notes. "I'm gonna put my body _first,_ and love me so hard till' it _hurts_ , I know how to scream the _words_ , **scream the** _ **words**_!" Marinette gets carried away and doesn't realise the whole group watching astonished.

The song ends and she laughs with Adrian, but then applaud fills the pink air. Marinette turns a colour to match the sky as the smiles falls from her face, "Girl, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Alya runs up to the shy girl, "that was incredible, dude!" Nino claps along with the rest of the guys, who are just as impressed. "I, um," she sighs and laughs, shaking her head, "let's just play the next song" everyone laughs, Nathanial stands up, "Bags picking the next song" he jogs over to the phone attached, he scrolls through songs for a bit before finding his song, he smiles contently, pressing play.

The steady beat of an electronic keyboard flows through the speakers, then the words start to play and the whole group instantly recognises it, " _Oh_ " everyone says, nodding and remembering. The song is Fireflies by Owl City. Nathanial smiles and hums along happily as he paints quietly. Marinette grins wildly, "this was my childhood song oh my god!" she sings along sweetly and then sees Nathanial grinning, she walks over. "You _know_ I like this song" she sits next to him as he snickers cheekily, " _Nooo_ " he says sarcastically.

She laughs and sighs at the gorgeous view, "pretty sunset…" she feels eyes on her and looks down at Nathanial, sitting in his seat, his hair covering his eyes, his shirt covered in paint, "you're prettier" he says quietly. She blushes and smiles, "thanks Nath" he sighs and turns back to his painting, "you know, even if you have decided, I won't give up…" his muscular arms guiding the brush carefully along the canvas.

"I know you won't, but there are plenty of girls on this planet, and I bet loads of them are looking for a sweet, quiet, sensitive, carful, talented, kind," she goes on as he slowly looks up from the painting at the beautiful girl looking at the sunset. "cute, creative, shy and good-looking guy, just like you" she smiles kindly as she looks out along the water. "Yeah, maybe, but none of them would be you, so I would never love them" she looks down at the boy then, sympathy in her eyes.

She gives him a short hug, "you will find someone better, to be honest, I think Julika would be perfect for you" she smiles at him teasingly and then makes her way back to the fire. "but I love _you_ " he whispers, once she is too far away to hear.

Marinette inhales the deep smell of the campfire, "Nino, this was the best idea _ever_!" she high fives the DJ and throws her hands up, dancing to the loud thump of the music, Alya and her dance together until Stand by you, by Rachel Platten comes on and Adrian grabs her from behind, picking her up as she squeals, " **AAAAHH**! Put me _down_ , what are you _doing_?!" her laughter escaping in-between words. "This is _my_ favourite song, and I was wondering if singing requests are available?" he puts her down and smiles shyly. She crosses her arms over her chest, then sighs, "ok, but you ow me!" he laughs and as the words start she takes a deep breath and sings along, her angelic voice filling the salty air.

The group watches as she sings every note with perfection, they clap with the beat, "If your wings are broken, borrow mine so yours can open too, coz I'm gonna stand by you" she looks into Adrian's emerald eyes as she sings, "even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you! _Love_ , you're not alone, **I'm gonna stand by you**!" then the song becomes soft and Alya and Nino slow dance, the boys, being boys, do the same but with each other, trying not to laugh. Adrian puts his hand around Marinette's waist as she sings to him, her arms draped around his neck. "oh truth, I think truth is what you believe in, and faith, I think faith is havin' reason. Oh babe, if you're wings are broken, borrow mine so yours can open too, coz I'm gonna stand by you. Even if they bring you down, we can find a way to break through, even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you, love, you're not alone, coz I'm gonna stand by You, you are all I never knew I needed, and the heart, sometimes it's un clear why it's beaten. But I'm gonna stand by you…"

The song ends and the everyone cheers and claps. "you are so amazing, It's not fair" Adrian sighs and Marinette blushes and bursts into laughter, "you _cannot_ say that! You are a god dam model!" they both laugh and then he stops, pulling her closer, he looks into her eyes, they hold so many secrets.

They both turns amber as he leans in, his wavy blond hair falling over his face, she feels his chest breathing heavily and then their lips touch, the kiss is soft and sweet. Adrian wraps his arms around her waist as Marinette's hands hold his face, her fingers partly in his hair.

Adrian smiles into the kiss, when they pull away, Marinette just holds him. Her head rests on his chest and her body floods with joy and tingles from the feeling. Flames of happiness flicker through her stomach and as she inhales his cologne.

Then the next song comes on and she pulls away singing sweetly to the tune, Soul Sister by Train, Adrian smirks giddily like a child just getting a lolly pop. The beautiful blue haired girl humming casually as Alya squeals at her, wanting to know all the details. Adrian looks up to the night sky, now a deep purple in colour, the sun almost gone over the horizon, stars faintly showing themselves.

He takes a deep breath in, the salty air filling his chest. He smiles at his friends, dancing and singing together by the fire light, Nath painting peacefully, Benny and Terri having arm wrestling competitions and Nino DJing the music on his phone. He has some pretty cool friends. Marinette and Alya jump and dance to the beat of the music singing along, now the song is When can I see you again? By Owl City. Owl city was one of Marinette's favourite bands.

Nathanial sits on his stool staring out at the night sky, paint brush in hand. His face is tear stained but no one has noticed, seeing Marinette kiss Adrian was like a knife to the gut, he accepts her choices but it still hurts, he won't give up, but that means it will be painful. Then he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, he jumps in surprise and turns around in a defensive position, but Marinette stands before him, worry creasing her face, "Nath… are you, ok?" she kneels down next to him on the sand.

"yeah I'm fine!" He quickly wipes his face and tries a smile, but it fails miserably. "What's up, don't lie to me" He sighs and his hair falls over his face, Marinette reaches up and brushes his fringe behind his ear, she then grabs his shoulders and looks straight into his eyes. "Tell me Nath" her face now serious, Nathanial hesitates and then gives in, "sorry, just seeing you and him… gets me a little worked up, I'm fine though, don't worry about it…" Marinette's eyes widen as guilt floods through her body.

"Nath, I-I'm sorry, I" he waves her off the topic, "don't _worry_ Mari, anyway, are we gonna open those marshmallows or _what_?" he grins and leaves his painting, standing up, and grabbing Marinette's wrist, pulling her towards the group. Marinette then stops him, "we have to have **dinner** first, I'm frickin _starving_!" He grins and then turns to the group, "I'm gonna go and get fish and chips for everyone! I'll be back in ten!" everyone cheers, " _yesss_ , food!" Nino yells out over the music.

 **Yayyyyyyy! Chap 14 Is completed! I just want to say thanks again for all the positive stuff! Remember to comment your feedback and ideas! Everything helps so much! I love you all, and as always, keep in touch for the next chap!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	15. Chapter 15

**HIIIIIIII ONCE AGAIN! It is time for another Chapter! I hope you like it as always! I really want to thank all of you, I feel all giddy inside whenever I get a comment! Love you all and without any further interruptions… Chapter 15…**

Nathanial smiles at Marinette, then he's off, heading towards the fish and chip store down the road, leaving Marinette on the beach near the fire, with a worried look on her face. She didn't mean to make him upset. Alya then grabs her arm and yanks her to the sand. "Girl, what happened? You guys are like a couple now?! Tell me everything!" Marinette sighs as her eyes roll to the sky. "well, you know last night when Adrian walked me home after the fair? Well I kind of picked then, I told him I would talk to Nath."

" _ohhh_ , so you told Adrian first" Alya nods. "well, I was going to tell Nath on Monday but he came to beach today so…" Marinette shrugs and then sighs, still feeling bad about it all. Alya then squeals again, "Girl, this is _awesome_! I was waiting until I was absolutely sure about it all to ask questions! But _girl_ , you **kissed** him! _Adrian_ _Agreste_ , oh boy just wait until **Chloe** finds out! She'll be so mad; her Pretty Little Primped face will explode!" Alya doubles over laughing loudly imagining the scene, Marinette chuckles and then that chuckle turns into howls of laughter, as she falls to sand with her best friend.

They laugh so hard; tears streak down both of their faces. Alya struggles to talk, speaking in-between fits of laughter, "I can't _wait_ to see her reaction on Monday when she sees you two hanging together!" Marinette laughs and wipes the tears from her face, trying to catch her breath as she stands up, extending a hand to help Alya off of the sandy floor. "Well, you better prepare your phone to film it! I have no doubt she'll have a fit!" Marinette jokes on the first part but both the girls know that second part is _very_ true.

The girls laugh for a bit longer before a confident male voice speaks from behind them, making Alya jump and Marinette freak out, she lets out a little squeal as she turns in a defensive position and takes a blow straight to Adrian's nose. His head flies back at the force and he falls to the floor groaning in pain, Marinette gasps. "Adrian, oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry!" the music stops as everyone heads towards the commotion, Alya is laughing her head off and Marinette is kneeling beside Adrian on the ground who is holding his face, wincing with the pain in his nose.

Marinette panics and lifts Adrian's head up, pulling his hands away to see the nose, it looks ok until she sees blood trickling down from his nose to his chin and guilt and panic rises up through her body. _**"Oh my gosh your bleeding!"**_ she squeals as the boy sits up slowly, he reaches up to his face and touches the blood with his hand, looking at his fingers wide eyed. "holy shit, you've got an arm, Mari!" Nino laughs while kneeling to tend his best friend, "what are you, some kind of street fighter?" Alya asks, trying to stifle her giggles as Marinette blushes profusely, breathing heavy in worry.

"I am **so** _**so**_ sorry Adrian! I- you just gave me a fright, sometimes I can't control my reflexes I am _**so**_ sorry!" She grabs a tissue from her pocket and wipes the blood from his face, he grabs it and holds it to his nose, then laughter bubbles to his chest as he grins at the blue haired girl who frets wildly over him. Then the giggles turn to loud laughter as he sits on the sand. "Jesus you just get more and more impressive every time I see you" he says, still holding his nose and wincing slightly. "I don't think I've ever been punched by a _guy_ that is stronger than you!" He gets up and wipes the rest of the blood away, rubbing his nose a little.

Marinette just stands and looks at the blond in astonishment, 'why isn't he mad?' Marinette thinks frantically as he grins at her. "w-why… you're not upset?" She questions, grabbing some sea water in a cup and dipping a tissue in it. "nah, it was pretty funny… and now I know not to get into a fight with you!" they both laugh and Marinette sighs in relief. She soaks the tissue in salty water and wrings it out, going to apply it to his nose, "what are you doing?" he asks, obviously confused.

Marinette smiles kindly "salt water helps the cut to heal" she brings her hand up to dab the cut on his nose, he winces and makes a slight hissing sound at the sting. "oh shoosh, it'll help it get better!" she smiles and gently cleans the cut. He stares at her cute little sea of freckles as she smiles comfortingly. Then she notices his eyes are on her and looks up, still holding his face, only inches from hers, she smiles as he grins, "you're pretty…" his Chat noir gleaming, the girl blushes deeply as her mouth forms a little 'o' shape.

She stutters a little, not knowing what to say, her 'Marinetteness' being the main show, "I-uh-um…" he grins at her blushing face, he loves it when she's shy. Then she stops, collecting herself, turning her face from flustered to flirty within seconds, "you're prettier" she walks over to the fire as the music turns back on, Adrian finds himself looking at her, mouth open a little speechless. His eyes travel over her prefect curves, then he tares his eyes away, 'ugh, stop, nope, that is _not_ what gentleman do' he shakes his head, waking himself up a bit and joins the groups again, he glances at Marinette whose doh eyes shine in the firelight, she bites her lip absent mindedly, which he finds is very hot. He shakes his head again, trying to dismiss his thoughts.

That's when Nathanial comes back with six boxes. Everyone smells the oily fish and chips and runs straight over to Nath, who grins and abruptly yells out, " **fish and chips for all**!" Marinette smiles and grabs a box with chips and deep fried fish, she opens the box as she sits down on the sand with Alya and Adrian. The smell drifting up their noses as they almost drool over the food, Marinette shoves chips in her mouth with a grin, Alya laughing and following her lead. Adrian grabs a piece of fish and breaks it in half, so it is easier to handle. He takes a bite, sighing at the taste, "I never get to eat food like this!" he tries between muffled mouthfuls of food.

After they eat, the group huddle around the fire together, then Marinette gets out the marshmallows with an excited squeal, "Ok everyone listens up!" she calls out as she stands up, everyone stopping the banter and looking up expectantly, she goes to speak when Benny yells out over her, "someone farted!" he holds his nose and they all laugh at him, he's just being silly.

"anyway, before I was so **rudely** interrupted, I was going to say, that it is _indeed_ marshmallow time, **but** , there is a catch, you must find an accurate marshmallow stick, within _**thirty**_ seconds! If you fail to get a worthy stick before the time runs out, you will **not** get marshmallows! Ok I am setting Nino's phone alarm, it's attached to the speakers, so we can hear it well! Ok, three, two…" everyone gets ready to stand, Benny with an extremely competitive look on his face, he must love marshmallows. "… **one! Go, go, go**!" they all scramble to get a branch, squealing and laughing as they shove each other out of the way.

Alya shoves Nino over onto the sand and he laughs loudly before rushing to find a branch. Everyone grabs a brunch in time, except one. Brendon frowns as the alarm sounds, he huffs and returns to the circle with no stick and a bad attitude. "Sorry Brendon, better luck next time!" Marinette pats his back with a friendly smile, before the boy bursts into a flame red colour at the touch. She smiles at him, trying not to laugh before heading toward everyone with the marshmallows, "Ok, I'll divide them up equally and then we can eat them until we pass out!" Terri grins and grabs Marinette's hand, "I will catch you when you do, sweetie" he kisses her hand with a smirk. Marinette blushes a bit before pulling her hand away and getting all up in his face.

"sorry _sweetie_ , but you're the one who's gonna need someone to **catch** you if you step even an _inch_ closer, ok?" he goes a little pale and then laughs throwing his hands in the air in surrender, Marinette feels proud of herself but them turns around to see Adrian standing behind her, his lips formed into a thin line and his fists balled in anger. Marinette giggles and tries to take his mind off the topic by handing out the marshmallows, everyone sticks one on their stick, but Benny, who is a bit too hyped, put his hole supply on at once, grinning like a mad man.

They all sit with their Marshmallows cooking, chatting happily, but Marinette is the only one, trying super hard, to get her marshmallow to absolute perfection. The squishy ball of sugar slowly turning to a golden brown, she takes it out of the fire and admires her art. "perfect" she whispers absent mindedly and stuffs it in her mouth, the sweet flow of goo melting into her mouth. She smiles with satisfaction as everyone starts to get out blankets and pillows to sleep on, still savouring their sweets, Brendon on the other hand, sits on his own writing something out on a sketchpad. She pops the second last or her treats in her mouth and walks over, curious

"what are you writing?" he jumps at her appearance and then blushes slightly, fiddling with his neck charm again. "uh-oh, it's nothing, just writing a song" he goes to close the booklet when she stops him, snatching it and grinning, the boy panics and squeals, " _hey_ , what are you **doing**?" She opens up the page and starts reading as the boy franticly tries to get it back, "what are you hiding?" she giggles and reads the lyrics, 'oh, oh, oh, the surf is howling, oh, oh, oh, it's callin' my name, ohh, ohh, ohhh, yeah it's callin' my name' she smiles down at the pages, "wow, Brendon these are really good! Do you sing?" he turns deep crimson and gulps a bit, still gripping is neck charm.

"Uh, yeah a bit, I play guitar and stuff so…" she hands the book back, then laughs, "sorry for snatching, but it's really good! When you're done, you _have_ to sing it!" she smiles and secretly passes him a marshmallow, "shhh, don't tell" she winks and laughs as she makes her way to her bag.

She grabs her blanket out and some hot chocolate in a thermos and opens it up, taking a sip and settling down onto the sand, she cuddles her pillow close as everyone settles, Nino turns off the music and sets his things up. They all sit and start telling scary stories, Alya grabs out her torch; she is the queen of scary stories. She tells one about an axe murderer that preys on children at the beach and one were a man who eats people comes to prowl on campers. Nino has wide eyes as he sits huddled in his blankets. Alya cackles and hugs him tight, "it's ok babe, I'll protect you" she says, still containing giggles.

Marinette laughs as the group talk quietly to themselves, when Adrian comes to sit next to her. "hey" he winks and Marinette just about falls over, stuttering and blush dusting her cheeks like fallen snow. "uh-u-um you, wink, beach, uh… hi?" Adrian let's out a loud laugh as the cute stuttering mess sits beside him. "Whoever thought that the miraculous Ladybug would be nervous" he speaks in a low tone, still chuckling, Marinette's face then quickly changes, from bashful, to competitive, "hey, be careful Chaton, I can kick your ass and you know it!" she shoves her face in his and pokes his chest in challenge, in which he backs away in surrender, "trust me I know you can" they both laugh and then fall to silence. Marinette talks at a volume that only Adrian can hear, "I still can't believe that it was you…" she still looks to the sand, wrapped in her Ladybug blanket, her cat hoodie now pulled over her head.

Adrian looks down at the shy girl, her deep blue-black loose curls cupping her face, freckles sprinkled on her nose, bluebell eyes contrasting brightly against her long black lashes. "And I can't believe it either… This whole time, I was right next to you, and I never even thought… You two were so similar, I can't believe I didn't notice before" He laughs softly, still looking down at his Princess, but was she his Princess? The pretty girl smiles and giggles sweetly, god he loved that laugh. "yeah, if I had seen your bed hair before, I would have known straight away" they both laugh, holding their stomachs and doubling over together, until they lay beside each other, staring up at the stars. The milky way spread like a smear of white paint across a purple-blue wall. The white gems gleam brightly, forming patterns and stories. The two lay there for a while, before Marinette speaks up, "you know, sometimes, when I can't sleep, I go out onto the roof and look at the stars. I believe that the stars are the memories of people who have passed away, and the reason they are so hard to see sometimes, is because people forget… Too busy caught up in work… School…" she laughs quietly, "life. And when people forget to _remember_ …They fade" The blond boy looks over to her, thinking about it, the galaxy reflecting in her eyes, like they hold the key to the universe.

"Yeah, I guess that could be true… That must be why I can never see the stars from my house…" Marinette looks over, worry creasing her porcelain face, "My father has forgotten, about my mother." The teens study the stars, as a tear rolls down Adrian's face, "I miss her" he whispers. Marinette grabs the boys' hand and holds it tight, their fingers entwine together.

"I miss someone too. My aunty… She had cancer, she passed away when I was nine, she was like my best friend other than Alya, she would sneak me treats and toys, play fun games with me, tell jokes and we would play funny tricks on my Mum…" Marinette looks up at the stars, they shine as clear and bright as a torch in a dark cave. "but" she turns to face Adrian, propping her face up on one arm, "as long as you remember her, she will always stay with you" Adrian nods, remembering all of the fun times they shared together before she passed, then thinking of what Tiki had told him.

He wipes his face, trying to cheer up a bit, "you know, Tiki told me something" Marinette quirks her head in a listening stance. "apparently, my mother had a Miraculous too, she had a peacock Miraculous and her name was The Blue Feather… She didn't die because of an illness, she died protecting people, she was shot defending a family" he smiles, proud of his mother.

Marinette grins, then points up to the night sky, "you know what that means? It means she is a forever star!" Adrian looks confused so she elaborates. "People who die for others, become forever stars, which means, they don't fade with the rest, even if you don't remember them, they will stay" Marinette grins, "My Papa taught me all of this stuff" Adrian chuckles, "you know, you look like your mother but you are exactly like your father, personality wise." They both laugh still staring at the stars.

 **AWWWWWWWWWW Such a cute little moment! I hope you guys liked this Chap! Sorry if the beach part is dragging on a bit I just had so many ideas! I want to thank you for all of the positive feedback! It has been great knowing people like my story! Remember to follow and leave a comment with your feedback, ideas and input! It makes me so happy seeing them! I love you all so so so mucchhhhh! Have a good one and keep in touch for the next Chap!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO! Once again I think it is time for a new chap! I hope you like it and all that! I just wanna say thank you to all my readers but especially to** _ **Dawnthia**_ **who has been a very dedicated and supportive reader! I hope you enjoy and without any further interruptions… Chapter 16…**

The two teens stair at the stars, the rest of the group slowly dosing off as the time strikes twelve. Marinette turns her head to look at the emerald eyed boy, "hey, do you believe in Aliens?" Adrien laughs sleepily at the bluenette's sudden question, "what?" She yawns, a cute little yawn that makes him want to cuddle up to her and purr. "Like, I mean, we can't be the only living things in the entire galaxy, let alone the **universe**. The planets are like tiny specs of dust compared to how big space is, we don't even know how big it is, where it leads to, when it even _ends_!" she throws her hands around in the air, trying to make sense of the thing we call a world.

Adrian screws his face up, thinking on the girls' point. "I guess I _do_ believe in aliens, your right, we can't be the only things in existence to have minds of our own. To walk, to talk, to breath, to love…" he trials off, pondering the last word, 'does she love me?' he thinks to himself. Then before he knows what he's doing he blurts it all out, "Marinette, how do you feel about me? Does me being Chat change your mind, or-or disappoint you, I-because well, I really like you and I just don't know what to…"

Before he has a Chance to finish Marinette moves closer cupping his face with her hands and bringing the frantic model into a passionate kiss, her lips press against his, and as the blonde's eyes flutter closed, he kisses back, both of their lips clashing together softly but deeper than before. Marinette moves so that she is leaning over his body, her hands now on the sand on either side of his head, she takes the lead, even though her cheeks look like they might be burnt and her heart beats so fast it could just leap straight out of her chest. Adrian slips his hands down to her hips and falls into the kiss like it's a black hole, he melts with it, letting it envelope him, blocking out any other distractions. Then she pulls away, Adrian makes a small whimper as the heat of her body leaves his.

They both breath heavily and Marinette sits up, cross legged and ruby red from her face to neck. "Does that answer your question?" she grins down at him, still breathless. Adrian is speechless and for the first time in a while, _he_ is the flustered stuttering mess, "uh-y-yep, kiss… kissed me-more, u-um, kiss?" he tries to string his words together. "No more tonight Chaton, we won't want to wake the others, and plus, three kisses in one day? You consider yourself lucky!" she winks and lies back down snuggling into her blanket, her scruffy toy wrapped up in her arms.

That's when a dash of red swoops out of the darkness, 'oh, it's Tikki' Adrian realises. "you forgot about me!" she hisses out at Marinette who is shocked and then almost instantly guilty. "I'm _so_ sorry Tikki! I forgot all about you! Did you finish your cookies? I don't think I have any more" she tries to keep her voice low but it's hard when you're in a panic. "No, I still have some cookies left, but you forgot to say _goodnight_ to me!" Tikki pouts and hovers over to Marinette who cuddles the kwami, "sorry Tikki, goodnight" they both giggle.

Then Green eyes suddenly appear to glow in the black of night, "hello? _Forget_ something **kissy boy**?" Plagg hovers over to Marinette as Adrian scratches the back of his neck, blushing. Marinette laughs quietly and cups the little cat into her palm, stroking behind his ears, "oh! I almost forgot, I thought that maybe it would be a good idea! Just in case" She stuffs a hand into the pocket of her cat hoodie and pulls out a cheese bread roll.

Plagg's eyes grow wide as he leaps for the cheese bread, " **Thank you**! Oh _yummy_ _yummy_ _yummmm_!" The little black cat shoot's over to Adrian's face, "You _have_ to **keep** her!"

The two kwami's fly off back to the duffle bags together as Marinette giggles, a hand over her mouth to muffle them, Adrian blushes deeply and then tries to change topics.

"SO, heh heh… Pretty late huh? We better get some shut eye!" he wraps himself up in his blanket and takes a breath in, the fire now dimmed and letting off the smoky smell of camping. "Yeah, I guess we should…" She snuggles deeper into the blankets. Adrian watches the beautiful girl, as she drifts away into sleep, he moves a little closer, careful not to wake her, then entwines his fingers into hers. Marinette makes a content little mumble and both teenagers fall asleep, snuggling under the stars.

Alya wakes to the warm, yellow sunrise and the crashing waves; she is the first awake. The ombre haired girl sits up, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She picks up her glasses and slips them on, looking around at the droopy group of friends who still snore quietly. Alya gets up off of the sand, keeping in mind that Nino is wrapped around her like a blanket, she slips out silently and starts to head towards the water's edge. Then stops, spotting (a very tangled) Marinette and Adrian, their legs are entwined together like ropes and their arms are wrapped around each other tightly. Marinette's head rests in the crook of Adrian's neck, both of them holding hands.

Alya squeals, one hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, she gets out her phone from her pocket, the ladybug charm swinging around in the beach breeze, the time is 7:00am. She opens the camera and snaps a photo, posting it on Snapchat and Instagram. The girl snickers to herself and walks over to Nino, feeling bad that she's waking him up, but he _needs_ to see this. She nudges the boy, who groans and sits up drearily, putting on his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "what?" he mumbles. Alya grabs his arm, and yanks him towards the cuddling mess, hopping over the crumbled ashes that once were a fire, "you _have_ to see this!" she whispers and grins.

Nino shakes his head, waking himself up a bit, then stops as he sees the sight. Adrian and Marinette snuggle together like penguins; the boy holds down his chuckles with a struggle as his girlfriend does the same. He looks down at his best friend, proud to see such a moment, "wow, I am _never_ letting this go" Nino says, then gets out his phone, taking some pics and posting them.

Alya chuckles and starts to pack up her things, "neither, how bout we bring it up at their wedding when we do best man and brides made speeches?" Alya laughs at herself and elbows Nino in the ribs playfully, Nino snickers and nods in agreement. But then people start to stir, first Nath gets up, fixing his emo hair and trying to ignore Marinette and Adrian. Then Terri follows, yawning and grabbing his surf board that he brought along, he waves and jogs towards the water, "just going for a surf, be back soon" He hops into the sea, the waves take him further out. Soon the little camp circle is buzzing everyone up and chatting about the night before, packing up their things and just hanging out for a bit.

Marinette hums quietly to herself as she watches Terri and now Brendon too, who joined him earlier, as they surf, riding the waves with skill. Then Benny comes up from behind and jabs Marinette's sides, trying to scare her. He succeeds and the blue haired girl squeals and falls over onto the sand. Benny howls with laughter as he helps her up off of the ground, "sorry, sorry, I just **had** to!" he bursts out between giggles. Marinette punches him in the arm, and the boy yelps rubbing the spot, "Don't _do_ that!" Marinette crosses her arms and sits onto the beach with a huff, hiding her smile, " _ouch_! That _hurt_ , now I'm gonna have a **bruise** there!" Benny says grumpily as he slumps down next to her. Marinette laughs and lifts and eyebrow, "you deserve it" she turns back to the water, smiling proudly at herself.

Benny smiles and rubs his arm again, "yeah… I guess I kinda did" they both laugh and then fall into silence, Marinette breaks it after about ten seconds, "did you want something or just here for the scare?" her kind smile shines. The boy then blushes and laughs nervously, "oh… yeah um, I just wanted to know if your friend… does Alya have a boyfriend, I dunno I just think she's super pretty and cool, she'd probably never like a joker like _me_ but, well I don't know." He turns away from Marinette, embarrassed. Marinette smiles sympathetically, "oh, I'm sorry Ben, she's dating Nino" The boy's small smile fades to a frown and he nods. "I thought so, that was why they were flirty".

Marinette is quiet for a moment thinking of something to make him feel better, "oh well," she waves a hand like it's no big deal, "I bet heaps of girls are looking for a joker" the black haired boy shakes his head, soft golden eyes scanning the beach. "That's not how it works" Marinette has no words. "when your start liking a girl, you can't just stop, you are stuck liking them until forever…" he shrugs and sighs. Marinette feels a strike of guilt shoot through her body as she thinks of Nathanial.

"Well… Alya really loves Nino… I just don't want you to get hurt ok? I'm not sure what I should tell you right now." She sighs and Benny nods, getting up and shaking it off, walking back to Samson, who practises his soccer on the sand. Marinette then gets out her phone, she checks Snapchat and sees a snap from Alya, she opens it up casually, then freezes in place, seeing the picture of Adrian and her cuddling, the caption states, 'Love birds snuggle time 3' Marinette gets up, angry and embarrassed.

She balls her fists and storms over to Alya, "what the hell? Why did you post that!?" Alya laughs loudly and Nino joins her as Adrian also appears, the same look on his face as Marinette's. "Chloe will see that!" Marinette squeals in fret, then groans. Adrian runs a hand through his messy hair taking a breath, "well, Chloe is now officially going to scream in my face" Then they all just start laughing. Marinette smiles then her eyes widen, "holly shit, school! It's 8:00 we better go home and get ready or we'll all be late!" Alya picks up her bag and Nino spreads word, letting people know what the time is.

The group packs up, saying goodbyes and giving hugs then heading home to get ready for school. Marinette jogs upstairs, saying a quick hello to her mother and father, she hops in the shower and scrubs up, letting the warm flow of water sink into her skin, the steam in the shower fogging the glass. When she Is done she hops out and gets dressed, chucking on her black ripped jeans, a blue and white striped long sleeve, with a V-neck collar that shows a bit of cleavage, and puffy shoulders, she then slips on her brown heeled ankle boots and a brown belt to match.

Marinette walks over to her mirror, Tikki hovers next to her, "what should I do today, maybe something different…" Tikki hums and then springs to life, grabbing two hair ties and her brush. "How about two braids!" Tikki exclaims and Marinette laughs at her Kwami's enthusiasm. "Sounds good Tikki" she braids her hair tightly to form one on each side, neat and stylish. Tikki smiles, "looks _super-_ hot!" she then hops into Marinette's purse. The bluenette girl sprays on some perfume, puts on some mascara, eyeliner and bright red lipstick, grabs her black sunnies and then she's off. She kisses her father on the cheek and hugs her mother, "bye mamma, papa, see you later!"

She walks to school with a smile on her face as she recalls the night at the beach, Nino was right, it was a good idea. When Marinette walks into the school gates, she is early, for the first time in forever, and only a few stragglers wander the schoolyard, waiting for their friends to arrive. Then Sabrina pops out of nowhere grabbing Marinette's arm, "Is it true?" she asks panic in her eyes.

Marinette just stands there, a little shocked, "what?" Sabrina looks a little impatient as she asks again, "is it true that you and Adrian snuggled at the beach?"

Marinette's eyes widen and her face goes pink, Sabrina knows the answer and Marinette didn't even have to speak, she places a supportive hand on Marinette's shoulder, "don't worry, Chloe isn't strong enough to hurt you, she might have a tantrum but she's pretty weak" Marinette laughs at this, "thanks Sabrina, but I'm not worried" Marinette heads to the classroom and Sabrina heads to the library, probably doing Chloe's homework.

Marinette sits down in her desk seat and starts doodling in her sketch pad, after about ten minutes, Chloe arrives, she storms into the room, her blonde hair swinging and fire in her eyes. "How _**dare**_ you touch _my_ **Adrikins**! You horrible little **beast**!" Marinette stands up, shocked, but still expecting, the raging outburst. "He isn't _yours_ Chloe, you don't own him!" Marinette snaps back. Chloe grunts in anger, "Do you really think a boy like _him_ , would _**ever**_ want a girl so **dull** and **boring** and **poor**! He is a _model_ , he is rich and he is hot! He only dates girls that can actually be _good_ enough for him, that are rich and pretty, like me!" Marinette knows that the words aren't true, but they still sting.

Chloe sees the hurt in Marinette's eyes and makes a wicked grin, walking a little closer to the designer, "You will never be good enough for him, you're just a _pathetic_ , _ugly_ little **scab** , and you are getting in my **way** , so _**stay out of it!"**_ Chloe hisses out.

That's when Marinette realise she is up against the wall, Chloe all up in her face and tears rolling down her freckled cheeks. Then a sweetly familiar voice growls out over Chloe's fierce words, "You bitch!" it yells out, and Marinette turns her head to find Adrian at the door, anger raging through him. Chloe is shocked and steps back from Marinette, eyes wide, she tries to think of an excuse to explain for the cruel words, "Adrikins, I-um, Marinette was saying bad things about you and I" Adrian cuts her off, "Get the hell away from her Chloe, we both know that is not the case here," Chloe stands still, no words can escape her, she has been caught out.

Marinette wipes the tears from her eyes, now standing strong and giving her deadliest glare to Chloe. "You will leave Marinette alone, or I will ruin you" Darkness swells in the model's eyes as he challenges Chloe to fight. The girl, dressed in yellow, turns away and strides out of the classroom, head still held high. Adrian practically knocks Marinette over with a hug, "are you ok Mari?" Marinette squeezes him back and takes a deep breath in, "yeah, thanks Adrian" she smiles, pulling away and sitting back down, blushing madly from the hug.

 **WWWhattt a BITCH! Stupid Chloe! Anyway thanks once again for reading, if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't still be writing! Don't forget to comment your ideas and input on this story! I really love seeing all the feedback, it helps me heaps! And I am now announcing that there will indeed be another story coming out after this one! Thanks for reading and keep in touch for Chap 17, if you have any questions about the next story, just direct message! OK cya next time!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	17. Chapter 17

**HI! It's time for Chapter 17! Chloe and Marinette just had a bit of a row! What'll happen next? EEEEP! I'm so excited for this Chap! Thanks for all the cool comments and support! I love it all! And to the crazy person who said they check for updates every day, I LOVE YOU! Hahahaha, Anyway, with any further interruptions… Chapter 17…**

As their classmates file in slowly throughout the morning, Adrian sits down on his desk, feeling guilty about what Chloe said.

Marinette scribbles out some summer clothing designs throughout class as she feels terrible about Chloe, yes she is a bad person, yes she is a bully, yes Marinette hates her, but also, she must like him a lot, and Marinette just took him, that would feel pretty crap. She frowns and decides she will talk to Chloe after school.

Class goes by quickly, Marinette is mostly quiet during lunch, when the bell goes, she thinks over on what to say to Chloe. She takes in almost no information during Maths and French, her foot taps on the floor impatiently as she watches the clock, it'll go any second now. Then the loud ring spins through the school, she grabs her things and stands up, walking out of class. As the student poor out of the school gates, she waits, saying 'goodbye' and 'see you tomorrow' about a thousand times before Chloe shuffles towards the gate, she looks kind of sad, and Marinette feels sympathy for her.

But before Marinette can go up to her, Chloe comes to her, head low, sour look on her face, then she takes a deep breath and speaks, "look Marinette, don't get me wrong, I don't like you, but I can accept that Adrian chose you, I don't really care or anything, but I'm sorry, for saying that stuff yesterday, it was a little over the top," Chloe still can't look her enemy in the eyes. Marinette can see how much she cares for Adrian, she probably just loved him too much to let him go without a fight. Marinette then jumps at Chloe, bringing her in for a big hug, the spiteful blonde flinches at the contact. "I'm sorry Chloe" Marinette whispers.

Then Chloe returns the hug, closing her eyes. They pull away, Marinette smiles and waves, Chloe tries to ignore what just happened, "whatever, that never happened, got it?" she strolls out of the school gates. Marinette laughs to herself quietly, then opens her purse to see Tikki smiling proudly at her chosen, "you did the right thing Mari" They both smile and head home, the sun shining down on Marinette's back; she loves summer.

When she gets home, she flops onto her bed, kind of exhausted. Then her phone buzzes and she grabs it, groaning at the effort. To her surprise, it's Nino.

N- 'Hey Mari! Just wanted to invite you to my B'day party! It's on the 28th which is this Saturday coming up! I hope you can make it, and it'll also be a sleepover for you, Alya and Adrien, don't tell the rest of the class, don't want em' getting annoyed coz they aren't sleeping over. Anyway, peace out Dudette! ;D'

Marinette climbs down from her bed, excited and already planning an outfit to design for Nino's birthday. She unlatches the trap door to her room and hops down the stairs to find her mother cleaning the dishes, she joins in and starts telling her mother the details. "So Nino's birthday party is this Saturday and I was thinking I could go? It's a party at his house and then Alya, Adrian and I are going to sleepover after it, because were his best friends, you won't need to drive me, it's not a far walk." Her mother smiles as they finish the last of the dishes, "Of course you can go!" she beams at her daughter, "now, I'm guessing you'll design him something?" her daughter grins, "yup, I'm thinking of maybe a cool hoodie and Flat cap! Thanks Mama, you're the best!" she kisses her mother on the cheek as she puts the last dish away.

She rushes upstairs and snatches up her phone, typing out a reply.

M- 'Hey Nino! I'd love to, Mum says I'm aloud to go! I can't wait, and already know what I'm getting you! ;)'

N- 'Great! Can't wait for my Prezzie, I'm guessing you'll design me something, knowing you! Hahaha, I'll see you then!'

M- 'You know me too well Hahaha! Ok, see you!'

Marinette puts her phone down as she sits at her desk, getting out her sketchbook and starting out some rough designs, she comes up with a cool hoodie with fingerless gloves attached to the ends of the sleeves, it is made of light blue cotton, and will have a black records sewn onto the front, the hood will be black, and so will the gloves. She then sketches out a black cap, this has DJ written in light blue bold bubble writing across it.

After a while of sketching, she falls asleep on her desk, her lamp still on and her pencils sprawled all over the desk. She then wakes to a tapping sound, her head springs up, dazed and confused, she rubs the sleep from her eyes and checks the time on her phone as she gets up out of her swivel chair, it's 12:09am. She squints at her window, then seeing a leather clad hero sitting on her window sill. She yawns and opens up her window, "What are you doing here?" she says sleepily as the cat silently slips through her window.

He grins down at her, her hair now crimped from the previous braids, bluebell eyes shining, her long black lashes making her eyes look even brighter, perfect lips open ever so slight. "Plagg, de-transform" A swirl of green light engulfs the cat and he turns into Adrian, "I just wanted to visit you." He says, blush growing deep.

She blushes too and smiles shyly, Adrian sits down backwards on her swivels chair, following her around while she tidies her room of the designs for Nino's birthday. "He'll love it!" he would say over and over. The two start conversation about her designs, what style, what fabrics, what Adrian will get Nino, asking Adrian to get measurements of Nino, Plagg sitting on Marinette's shoulder, eating more cheese bread and Tikki nibbling a cookie, while sitting with Plagg.

As the conversation dies down, Marinette looks out her window, looking at the stars, Adrian studies her, once again, the girl looks as if her eyes hold the universe, reflecting the stars, the milky way, in a purple-blue pattern. He sighs at her beauty, and she turns to face him, Adrian leans in, his nose bumps hers and he grins like a Cheshire cat.

Marinette blushes furiously as her crush leans closer, she feels his hot breath on her neck. Her heart runs a million miles an hour as Adrian's green eyes burn into her, his wavy locks of gold falling over his face. His smirk still on his face, they kiss, a warm kiss, a loving kiss, a true kiss.

 **Scene change**

Sly fox leaps across building tops, tears making his mask soggy as the cool breeze sweeps through the city, seeing Adrian and Marinette kissing like that at the beach, it hurt. As he takes a deep breath in, he passes the bakery, he tries not to look, knowing it will just make him more upset, but as he passes her window, he stops as he sees movement. The orange clad hero's fluffy tail tucks in between his legs as he sees Adrian, kissing her. Then they pull away, seeing a shadow in the window. Their eyes widen at the sight of sly fox, sitting on a near building. Marinette lifts the window open, blushing a bit at the fact someone was watching "Sly fox? What are you doing?" she calls out. The hero has tears still in his eyes as he calls her name back.

"Marinette?" The girls' eyes widen even more, "how do you know my name?" Then the fox is gone, with a flicker of the broken street lights, he disappears. Marinette turns back to Adrian, who is in just as much panic as she is, "do you think he knows I'm ladybug?" she squeals frantically, pulling her wavy hair. "Oh crap what if he saw me de-transform when I first came?" Adrian rests his head in his hands. "we don't know that" Marinette states, trying to be positive, "he might just know me… But why was he so upset?" Marinette looks him in the eyes, trying to find answers, Adrian shrugs.

"We have to ask him next time" Marinette frets and bites her nails in habit as Tikki and Plagg exchange concerned glances, coming out from the last minute hiding place behind Marinette's lamp when the fox showed. Adrian stands up, "I better go, I'll see you tomorrow Princess" he smiles and kisses her nose, "Plagg, claws out!" the little black cat swirls into the ring in a swirl of green light, turning the blonde back into his alter ego.

He hops out the window and winks before checking to see if anyone's watching. He leaps out into the night, using his pole to travel from roof to roof. Tikki giggles at how dark her chosen's cheeks have gone, "come on Marinette, bed time, we have school tomorrow" Marinette sighs giddily, hopping into bed and pulling up the covers.

The sun filters through the bedroom, making it glow a brilliant orange, Marinette turns in a sleepy mumble, trying to hide her face from the sun, when a massive scream wavers through the city, Marinette springs up straight away, "Tikki!" the little red kwami comes out from under the bed and nods in understanding, "Let's do this" she says as Marinette stands up, quickly tying her hair into big tails, "Tikki, _Spots on_!" Tikki flies into the earrings and Marinette is engulfed in red sparkles, with the swipe of her hand, her mask appears, and she spins around, letting her transformation take hold.

Once completed she opens up her window, leaving a note to her parents saying she left for school early to study for a test. She swings across the city in a blur of red and black, the loud screams getting closer as she finally comes to a stop in front of a girl, she wears a lace night gown, her long blond hair matted and messy, her eyes are completely black and smudged around the edges like she wore eyeliner and mascara, cried and then rubbed it in. Blood red tears streak her face and she holds a hand stitched teddy bear, she wears no shoes and has a sad expression on her face.

Ladybug automatically guesses that the toy is the akuma. The area around her is silent, then a person scrambles for cover, making more noise than intended, the girl turns her head sharply, "I said, be quiet!" The girl screams, long and hard, when the scream waves reach the young man, he freezes in place, turning to stone. Chat noir then lands down next to her, "M'lady" She cuts him off "shhh! No sound, she'll turn you to stone" she whispers harshly pointing to the statues that litter the park.

Lady bug walks quietly through the group of statues, then she spots them, Alya and Nino, Nino standing in front of his ombre girlfriend, arms in a defensive position, Alya holding on to him tight. 'He must have been protecting her' she frowns, "I'll save you guys" she whispers, laying a hand on the stone statues of Alyas' face. She walks a few more paces to find Menon, the girl she baby sits, and her mother, then she sees Ivan and Maylene, the dreadlocked girl almost completely covered by Ivan, who holds her in his arms, trying to shield the blow, similar to Nino and Alya.

Chat and Ladybug follow the girl without being seen, she walks around the park, which seems to be covered with statues, the girl is no more than eleven and has no emotion showing on her face. Ladybug watches the girl closely as Chat noir contacts Sly fox, the little screen on his pole lighting up to the orange hero, he seems to be running, "on my way!" he says and then the line cuts.

One minute later, he appears, and unlike Chat, he quickly catches on to the no speaking rule, he looks around in shock at all the statues, "what do we do?" he says, voice low, facing Ladybug, Chat scrunches his nose up and huffs, "oh yeah, don't mind me, just not existing over here" he whispers harshly. Ladybug rolls her eyes at the two, the fox growls and Chat hisses in return. Ladybug then gets out her yoyo and whispers her magic words as she throws it in the air, " _miraculous_ _ladybug_ " in a few seconds, a megaphone falls into her hands, she grins, already knowing the plan. "Take this" she shoves it into the foxes' hands, "you make as much noise as possible! Chat, I want you to get the akuma, it's the teddy bear, and use Cataclysm on it, I will help with distracting the girl, I'll push things over and yell, you guys got that?" They nod and spring into action, Sly fox runs towards the little girl yelling through the microphone.

" **What's the matter? Don't like noise? Well that is a shame because I love it!** _ **Blab la blab la**_ _**lalalalala!**_ " The girl growls in anger, about to scream, when a loud yell comes from her other side, " **hey you! Yes, you, are you gonna cry? Like a little baby, aw, you want a bwanky** _?"_ Ladybug makes a teasing smirk as she avoids the screaming outbursts. The girl never speaks, just screams, her sound waves, making trees fall and benches topple over, as Ladybug and Sly fox make even more noise Chat sneaks up behind the girl, snatching the teddy bear, she screams in pain as the toy is taken from her grasp, falling to the ground and wining loudly, holding herself in a ball from the agony.

The three heroes stop, "what's happening to her?" Sly fox calls out, "I don't know!" Ladybug's face turns worried and she runs towards the girl, her black eyes begging for help. Ladybug places a hand on the girl, and she instantly screams louder, tears of blood rolling down her pale face. "Destroy the bear! **NOW**!" ladybug yells, tears streaming from her eyes as the little girl calls for help and Chat immediately places his already fizzling hand onto the bear, it disintegrates to dust and the girl makes a final howl before hugging her knees, shaking on the ground as the transformation bubbles away from her body.

 **OOOOOOOO Jeez, poor little girl! Thanks so much for reading this chap! I hope you like it! I love you all for the support so far, it has been so great and positive! I hope you still want to read more, don't forget to comment your ideas and input! It helps me out loads! Thanks again and I'll see you at the next Chap!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	18. Chapter 18

**WEEEELLLCOME! To Chapter 18! I hope your excited to find out what's up with the girl! Also to** _ **'Kaylee'**_ **no I'm not a guy haha! People often think that because of my name but no, thanks for the great feedback tho! And I also do agree on the hot thing ;) hehehe Anyway, here we go, and without any further interruptions… Chapter 18…**

Ladybug purifies the butterfly and then immediately drops to her knees next to the little girl, cradling her in her arms, "shhh, it's ok sweetie, It's ok, I've got you, it'll be fine, come now." The girl sobs into Ladybug's shoulder. The pink ladybugs and sparkles swoop around the park, unfreezing the citizens, including her classmates, Nino keeps one hand up in a fist as the other holds Alya behind him, then he lowers his hands and lets out a breath, seeing the heroines. Alya looks Nino in the eyes, "you are _so_ my new hero…" she says as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Then the blogger pulls away, leaving a giddy Nino and getting out her phone, she films the small child, "Ladybug, what happened?" Ladybug shakes her head, still holding the girl, who is shaking violently from terror. "We don't know… but if the citizens feel pain from getting their akuma taken away… It might cause some serious problems. Hawkmoth has gone _too_ far, hurting a little girl like this". She gets up, still holding the girl, then her earrings make an obvious 'beep' and Ladybug hands the weeping child to Alya. "Find her parents, I have to go," Chat, Sly fox and the red bug leap away. Ladybug and Chat part from the fox, jumping behind a shop and de-transforming.

 **Scene change**

Alya stops filming, she might be a reporter at heart, but she also knows when enough is enough. The little girl holds Alya tight, breathing heavy. They sit down as the ombre girl strokes the infant's face gently, "what happened babe?" the little girl opens up her eyes, and they are a vibrant purple colour, before the girl can speak, Alya gasps, "your eyes… how are they purple? That's not possible" the little girl shrugs, "I-I was born like this, it's a condition called Alexandria's Genesis. The girls at school tease me all the time, so I told them to shut up, and they wouldn't leave me alone, they just kept talking and talking, I just wanted them to be quiet… Then ran off, and someone started talking to me…" She scrunches up her face trying to remember.

"…yeah, that's hawk moth, he's a butt. Hey, I didn't catch your name?" the girl's big purple eyes shine, "Violet" Alya giggles softly, "well, the name fits. And next time those girls tease you, it's only because they're jealous, you have beautiful eyes. They make you unique." Violet beams with pride.

"What else do you remember?" Alya says as she runs her fingers through Violets mouse blonde tattered hair. She frowns, "I don't remember much, but I do remember when Chat noir took my teddy, it was so painful…" the girls eyes glass over, "it was like being thrown into a pot of boiling water, it burned all through me, like fire was burning me, inside out…" Alya's eyes widen as she listens to the girl's story, then the freckles that cover Violets face scrunch together as she then starts shaking again. Alya stands up, turning the girl around, "Violet, Violet speak to me!" the girls breathing becomes heavy as she struggles to get air into her lungs, she falls to the ground, once again crying blood, she coughs loudly and black-purple goo drips onto the ground from her mouth.

Alya screams out as loud as she can, _"_ _ **Ladybug**_ **!** _ **Chat noir**_ **, help! Anybody! Help** _ **please,**_ **she'll** _ **die**_ **!"**

Scene change

Marinette and Adrian hurry to follow the Fox as he hops from building to building, Tiki and Plagg in Marinette's hand bag, eating cheese and cookies. Then a loud call for help stops them, "ladybug!" it calls out and Marinette instantly recognises the voice as her best friend. "Alya" she whispers and opens her bag up, both superheros transform in swirls of light, then bolt as fast as they can back to the park.

When they arrive, a crowd of people circle Alya, who holds the little girl close to her chest, sobbing. The girls face is streaked with red tears and a black goo drips from her mouth and on to the floor. She's not breathing. Ladybug rushes towards her best friend, "what happened, are you ok?" Alya looks up, her eyes swelling with tears, "I am… but she's not." She whispers the last part, "she started coughing and shaking, and then she just stopped breathing all together, if I had just… found her parents, she would have been alive!" Alya gushes, still holding the lifeless body.

Then a woman with matching hair to the girl and dark brown eyes, pushes past everyone, " **Violet!** Oh no… **no, no,** _ **no**_ … My beautiful Flower… _ **No-oh**_ … _**My baby girl, my beautiful baby girl**_ …" the mother takes the young child from Alya, screaming into her hair, rocking back and forth in despair.

Ladybug feels tears prick at her eyes and Chat looks like he might just explode with anger, "Hawkmoth will pay for this!" he snaps and gets out his baton, opening the phone and calling the police, "yes, a girl, she was akumatized and then passed away… no, after we fixed her… yes, mhm. Ok, well thank you, we think that hawkmoth has something to do with the sudden change, yes ok, tomorrow, a meeting, ok, thankyou officer, goodbye" He hangs up and then kneels down towards the mother, who is sobbing loudly into her daughter's neck.

"Ma'am. We have called people to come and get you and your daughter… I'm so sorry, we will get to the bottom of this" the woman holds her daughter closer and says nothing. Ladybug exchanges a look with Chat and then bends down next to Alya, who looks mortified from the child who just died in her arms. Ladybug waves to Chat as he leaves then helps Alya up and walks with her, "It wasn't your fault Alya, you should know that" Alya looks at the ground speechless, "poor little Violet, she only got akumatized because of these stupid bullies, she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen… They were _purple_. And then those stupid jealous ass bitches had to go and ruin it all…" Alya blabbers out and frowns.

Ladybug puts a hand on her best friend's shoulder and almost forgets she is in her transformation, "it's ok girl, it wasn't your fault. She'll be up in the stars" she smiles, but Alya frowns, "stars…" she says thoughtfully. Then looks deep into the hero's eyes, she gasps suddenly, stopping and reaching out to Ladybug, grabbing her face and staring at her. " _Marinette_? I only know one person who ever talks about the stars like that…" Ladybugs eyes widen and she pulls out of her friend's grasp, speechless. Alya's eyes widen even more than before as she comes to her final conclusion. "It _is_ you…" she whispers and then flings her arms around her best friend, grinning madly.

"Girl, it all makes so much sense now… I don't know how I didn't figure it out. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me!" they pull away and Ladybug smiles sadly, "I'm sorry I lied to you for so long, I just have to keep this a secret". Alya nods as they make their way around to the back of an old apartment block, Alya looks wide eyed in astonishment as her friend de-transforms.

"wow…" she breaths. Then Marinette walks towards her friend, a little red creature hovering over her, "what is that!" Alya squeals and ready's her phone like a weapon. Marinette laughs, "That's my kwami, she gives me my powers" Tikki flies towards Alya who looks like she could faint from excitement, "I'm Tikki! Nice to meet you!" she extends a little hand and Alya shakes it, speechless.

Marinette walks towards her friend and smiles casually, "we better go home before" but she gets cut off by her friend, who has jumped onto the double life hero and pulled her into a tight hug.

"My best friend is Ladybug, Ladybug is my best friend, I have been right next to my hero my whole life…" She whispers into Marinette's shoulder, breathless. Marinette laughs and pulls her off, "yeah… Well, I guess your best friend is the hero of Paris! And do you know what that means?" Alya's eyes widen, "what!?" a wide grin slowly makes its way on to Marinette's face, "regular interviews with Ladybug herself, for the Lady Blog" the bluenette looks at her nails with an eyebrow raised, still grinning mockishly. Alya squeals so loud the whole city might hear.

 **Scene change**

Nathanial arrives at home and unlocks the door with a sigh, on the way upstairs he goes to grab some chips, but then backtracks, ' _Marinette won't like a fat boyfriend_!' his head hisses out. Nathanial scrunches up his face, he's right, it's too unhealthy. He grabs an apple instead and heads up to his room, grabbing his sketch book and continuing with a picture including Ladybug, Chat noir and Sly fox. As he starts to lightly sketch out Ladybug's face, he finds it looks very close to Marinette's, he then chuckles at his thoughts and takes a bite of his apple, his little kwami floats over. "Hey kiddo, I'm hungry, I need some blue berries!" the little orange kwami's tail flickers with inpatients and Nathanial rolls his eyes and heads down stairs, coming back up with a punnet, Klipso only eats Blue berries.

Klipso munches on the blueberries for a bit, before he stops, then his eyes glow brightly, for a brief moment, "Klipso? You ok?" Nathanial asks, sitting up. The small fox's eyes dim again and worry creases his face, he frantically tries to explain, "I just got a mind message from the Turtle miraculous holder's kwami! Something bad is coming…" the Kwami looks down to the floor as if making a decision and then looks up into his chosen's eyes, eyebrows creased, "we must assemble the Miraculouses".

 **Scene change**

Marinette parts with Alya as she comes to the bakery, heading upstairs she feels her purse wiggling, she opens it up and Tikki bursts out, a serious and also a bit scared, look on her face, "Marinette… The sensei, the one who healed me when I got sick, his kwami, he told me there is something coming! Only we can stop it… We must assemble the Miraculous team."

 **Scene change**

Adrian lies on his bed, flicking through Lady blog, when Plagg, who is munching on some camembert cheese, starts to float as his eyes glow a bright green. "Plagg?" the little kwami then floats back down, eyes now plain, a small smile on his face, he chuckles, "Ah, my chosen, the time has come," Adrian gets out of bed, his face scrunched up, Plagg smiles again, "I never thought ide see the old team again… But the head Kwami, he just sent me a vision message, he says we have to reunite the Miraculous group, somethings coming Adrian, and we as hero's, have to stop it".

The next day, all three hero's fake sick, so that they don't have to go to school, Ladybug directs Sly fox and Chat to where the old Chinese dude lived, they decided that they must discuss this, and have to find out what's happening. They also have a meeting with the police and the mayor about the little girl later, Sly fox now knows and has agreed to come.

When Ladybug gets there, she is the first. She knocks on the apartment door, then hears a loud crash and what seems to be arguing, then the door opens and the little Asian man stands in the doorway, she spots a little turtle floating by his side and assumes that it is his kwami. "Ah, Ladybug, It's good to see you again" Ladybug nods politely and then takes a nervous step inside.

 **OMGGGG WHAT IS COMING!? So excited! Thanks so much to all of you who are still reading my story! I love you to the stars and back! I really hope you liked this chapter and as always leave a comment with your input and ideas! It helps me so much! Thanks again for all the support, next chap will be out ASAP, have a nice night!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	19. Chapter 19

**HELLO AGAIN AND WELCOME! To Chapter 19 of this fabulous story! It's so nerve racking! Why did the girl die? What is the 'big thing' that is coming? Who is the Miraculous team? EEEEPPPP so exciting, so without any further interruptions… Chapter 19…**

The small complex is filled with old Chinese vases and paintings. The small man takes the spotted heroines hand and shakes it, "I am Master Fu, we have met before, but you probably did not know, I have a kwami too" Ladybug smiles and leans forwards towards the little turtle, "hello, young friend, I am Wayzz" he bows to her, like the way her and Alya did, she bows back, holding back giggles, that's when a nock comes from the door and the small man shuffles off to answer it.

He opens the door to find the dog and the cat, scowling at each other. "hello, young hero's, I think we have a bit of a problem to discuss, so how about we be civilized for a bit, no cat fights please" Chat hisses under his breath and Sly fox lets out a small growl, but both step into the room, sitting down next to Ladybug on the small couch. "So, what is this big thing that's coming" Chat noir asks.

Master Fu sits across from them on a small stool, stroking his little beard, "well, I had a vision, that is part of my kwami's power, so I saw part of what will happen." He frowns and Ladybug moves her hand to prompt him forward, " _and_?" "and, what I saw, was not pretty. Hawkmoth will get a hold of one of your miraculous" he gestures to Chat and Ladybug, "I am not sure which, but one, and then, the team of Miraculous, they unite as one to fight him, but… It will be hard, and we need to assemble the team first."

Sly fox raises an eyebrow, "who's the team?" he asks. "the team, are you!" the old man throws his hands into the air chuckling, "But not all of you, there are three more, the Bee, the Peacock, and the turtle, that is me, but I am too old to fight, _my_ time, is almost over…" Ladybug's face falls, "you can't leave us, we need your help, we need the **whole** **team** , where are the other members?" the sensei laughs at the fretting hero, "do not worry yourself Ladybug, this Is why I brought you here. _You_ will be choosing who the turtle and the Peacock Miraculous charms go to. I have already chosen the Bee, but I am putting my trust in you, I know you will choose wisely." The man coughs roughly and smiles, a soft, warm smile. "my time is coming to an end," he says again "I am a hundred and eight for god's sake! Marinette, Adrian, Nathanial…" at each name, comes a gasp from the heroes "I _know_ who you are, not just identity wise, and I know you will fight well to save Paris"

All three heroes are frozen in time, Ladybug's eyes are wide as she turns her head to Nathanial, who looks like he could pass out, "Marinette? You have got to be **kidding**! So not only is he a model, but he's Chat noir **too**! And you, your… _ **Ladybug?!**_ …" Ladybug shakes her head in disbelief, "Nathanial… I should have known; it was so obvious. Jesus I am so thick with these things. Whelp! I guess now four people know my big secret!" Chat noir scrunches up his face, "four?" Nathanial starts to hyperventilate in the background while Ladybug tries to find an excuse, "well… Alya _might_ have figured it out… maybe" Chat shakes his head and sighs, exasperated.

Ladybug takes a deep breath in, "who should we choose?" she looks at her two friends, "let's start with the turtle, I guess they are wise, and quiet, peaceful too… so maybe, someone who is the exact opposite" Sly fox suggests, then all three hero's mumble, "Nino" in unison. They all laugh together, "cool, I think Nino would be a great hero!" Chat noir grins and his tale snakes around Ladybug's waist. She rolls her eyes and stands up, pacing in front of them, "Peacocks are cocky and delicate, they are careful, feminine and graceful and always look their best. Now who is **none** of those things?" Nathanial asks.

Then ladybug grins wide, she squeals and flops back onto the couch, "Alya! Alya would be perfect!" they nod in agreement and laugh again, talking excitedly about their friend's reactions when they tell them.

Then Master Fu makes another loud hacking cough and stands up, bringing two little boxes out, he hands them to Ladybug, "these are the charms, I have chosen the bee, it will be another of your classmates. Her name is Chloe, and I know you dislike her, but she suits this Miraculous well," All three hero's stand up in shock, "what? No way!" Adrian shouts, "I think I can agree with you on _that_!" Nathanial huffs, Ladybug goes to argue but then stops thinking of the hug, how much hurt laid in the girls' eyes that day "I guess she's a horrible person, but we shouldn't stoop to her level… maybe we should give her a chance!" Her body is then cloaked in a swirl of pink as she de-transforms.

Nathanial watches in awe at the sight, then turns to see Chat noir doing the same, he joins, orange glistening sparkles flying around him, to reveal a plain old Nathanial.

"We can talk to them after school tomorrow, and tell them everything" she states and the boys shrug in easy agreement, Master Fu gets up again, coughing some more and fetching another box, he looks at his Kwami as a tear slips down his face, the little turtle collides with his master and holds him tight, "I will miss you chosen, it has been a good 108 years" they laugh quietly, "I know it is hard my child, but do not fear, I know that boy Nino will take great care of you… I have been watching him, along with others. But always know, that I will be with you, no matter what." the old man responds, before pulling away and giving a shaky nod goodbye, he slips off his bracelet and the green kwami is absorbed into it.

Master Fu places the bracelet in the little box and then hands it to Ladybug, "good luck my heroes" a gold light shines in his eyes and his skin starts to peel, it slowly weaves together and soon, he is covered in pink blossoms, which have bloomed through his skin, he makes one last smiles before the cherry blossoms consume his body and float through the window, blowing in the breeze.

All three teens stand completely stunned, "Now what?" Nath asks, not meeting Marinette's eye. Marinette shrugs and opens the small boxes, a hair piece with a bee in one, Master Fu's bracelet in the next, but in the last, nothing. "where the peacock?" Marinette questions. "It's at my house… I'll find it. My mum, remember?" he shrugs casually and opens the door. "We better get going then" the others follow and as they walk in silence home, but then Adrian stops, and the others do too, confused in his action. "Sorry we didn't tell you Nath, but we couldn't, you would understand, I guess. Y'know, being a hero yourself and all" Nath nods and takes a deep breath, "I'm just surprised I couldn't figure it out, it's so obvious, those eyes…" he now looks at Marinette, "I knew they were familiar" he then chuckles, "I can't believe that the Miraculous team is going to be all of us, we are the chosen ones" they all laugh "see you at the police station later!" Adrian calls as the three part ways and head home.

Marinette gets home, passing the time with getting started on his design for Nino's birthday, but she decided to change it a bit, on account to him being a hero soon, she changes the design, making the colour of the hoodie a dark green and putting a cool tortoise shell pattern on the hood. She smiles content with the start of her creation, which sits on the manican, black cap, now with green writing, sits on the top, she then hops down stairs, telling her mother she's just going to the park for a bit, before heading out and sneaking behind a car for cover.

Her transformation takes hold and as she swings through the air, her blue hair flying back behind her in the legendary pig tails. She takes a deep breath in as she lands on the roof of the Paris police station, she hops down and swings inside, to see a group of police, the mayor, and her hero friends standing together. "Your late M'lady," Chat says as he kisses her hand, she smiles and bops his nose with her finger as she speaks, "No kitty, everyone else is simply early" he laughs and they turn to face the mayor. Sly fox looking slightly uncomfortable and Marinette feels a pang of guilt in her chest remembering Benny's words at the beach.

"Now" he starts, "this is a serious matter, do you think that it was this so called hawkmoth? Is it simply a reaction to the akuma being taken away?" he sits back in his chair, finger interlaced and a serious look creasing his fat face. "Sorry sir, but we don't know, the only way we can really find out what happening is when the next akuma attack comes, but if you are correct and hawkmoth has altered his power, then we are in big trouble, but there will be more hero's joining us in this fight, so we will not be alone" The man nods, thinking on the topic, "how many more will be joining you?" Ladybug smiles a bit, in the fact that one will be his daughter. "three, they will help defend the city".

After a while more of discussing the matters, the hero's go to leave, but the mayor grabs Ladybug's wrist, "wait, uh, my daughter, she is a big fan, do you mind an autograph?" Ladybug grins, "sir, she will have no need for one". The man stands confused, as the hero's leave, chuckling on the topic.

Marinette arrives home and heads back to her room, holding a tissue to her nose, and letting out a spluttered cough, just to make sure they still believe her little lie, then she heads up stairs and continues her creative hoodie. When the clock reaches twelve, she sits on her bed, pondering the thought of if she should visit her kitty. She's never visited him before, he always visits her, it is about time she has a turn. She leaps out the window in a flash of red and black.

 **Scene Change**

Adrian sleeps soundly in his bed, dreaming of their first kiss, her shining blue eyes filling his view. That's when a loud tapping wakes him, he jolts up, looking around frantically, a little ticked off about the interruption, until he sees a red figure hanging upside down by her yo-yo in the window. He smiles, still surprised, getting up to open the window, she crawls through the opening and closes it behind her. But before the boy can say anything, the red clad hero lassos him up in her yo-yo, he twirls towards her, she grins in his face as he wriggles. "M-M'lady? What are you … doing?" his voice slows as he realises their close proximity.

"Just wanted to visit my chaton" she bites her lip and raises and eyebrow, scanning his nervous face. She leans in, giving his lips a quick tender kiss before releasing him from the yo-yo prison. He sits back onto his couch, a little flustered and amber from head to toe. She smiles, sitting down next to him, her body positioned to face the boy. "Tiki, spots off" she says simply, the transformation fizzling out like a sparkler, to replace it with a sweet little Marinette, wearing a cute little black strapless dress, ending just above the knee, it was not fitted but brought out her shape.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend. The wavy fabric contrasting against her snow white skin. She wore pink lip gloss and as she took out her hair, the wavy blue stream falling over her face, he knew that he really truly loved her. As Marinette… and Ladybug.

She giggles at his gawking expression, "how about we watch a movie?" she asks, bringing out a disk from her purse, in which Tiki pops out, heading over to Plagg, both snickering and watching over the cute scene from Adrian's desk. The blonde boy nods frantically as she shows him the CD, the movie is 'Bridge to Terabithia' a really good, and sad, movie.

Marinette walks over to the CD player, switching it on and putting the CD in, as she bends over, Adrian tears his eyes away awkwardly. They sit down again and Marinette shifts closer as the movie starts.

An hour later, the movie comes to an end, Marinette's face streamed with tears after the scene where Leslie passes away. Adrian holds her close as she sobs, her mascara smudging as she rubs her eyes. The movie ends and the credits role, Adrian locks eyes with Marinette and they both feel as if the world has stopped spinning, both turning pink as they stare at each other just a little too long. That's when Adrian's mouth betrays him as he lets out at a whisper, "I love you Mari".

 **OMG, THE MIRACULOUS TEAM MUST RE UNITE! This will be so cool! Omfg I hope you're as excited as I am! Thanks so much for all the great support and advise, (even if it was not so positive) still thanks! Don't forget to comment your ideas and input coz it helps me super-duper lots! Thanks again and keep in touch for chap 20! Love you all!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	20. Chapter 20

**ANOTHER CHAP COMING YOUR WAY! Welcome! Thanks so much for all the support! Everything you say makes me grin like a Cheshire chat! This chap will be a bit kissy! ;) Anyway without any further interruptions… Chapter 20…**

Marinette's eyes widen as Adrian says the words. Her mind races, 'did he mean it? Was this some dumb prank?' but then she sees the meaning in his eyes and she knows there is truth in them. "I love you too… ' _Adrikins'_ " she giggles at her little tease, trying to make him laugh. He does, cringing, "please don't call me that Princess" the boys' hair falling over his face as he shakes his head, trying to forget the thought. She laughs again and silence falls between them once more.

Marinette leans in, big blue eyes freezing Adrian to the spot. Their lips meet, hers taste of peach from her lip gloss and are as soft as velvet. One of Adrian's hands reach up to cup her face while the other rests on her lower back, Marinette is almost on top of him, much like the night on the beach. She takes the lead, trapping him on the couch. Adrian laughs into the kiss, thinking of how confident she is acting, Marinette pulls away, her features now pulled into a shy worried face; extremely Marinette of her. "Uh, sorry… was I coming on too strong? I-I'm sorry, that was weird… um" she frets, still on top of him, hands on his chest.

The model chuckles, face pink on account of their position, "No, no Princess, It's ok, I don't mind" Marinette smiles as relief floods through her, but then she turns almost completely pink in a matter of a second, looking down, their close proximity dawning on her. Her breath catches in her throat and she doesn't move, eyes wide and face so hot it could melt metal. Adrian laughs again but then grins, having a very Chat noir idea, "Cat got your tongue?" he asks, one eyebrow raised, a handsome smile across his lips. Marinette's eyes widen even more and her neck and ears join in on the blush fest. But then she starts to hyperventilate, Adrian bursts out laughing and then grabs her waist, pulling her down on top of him.

"It's ok Mari, calm down" he laughs again as the blue haired girl nuzzles her face into Adrian's shoulder, smelling his cologne and trying to calm herself. " _You smell good_ …" she whispers into his hair and he turns to her, a bashful smile spread across his face, "…uh… Thanks?" They cuddle on the couch for a bit and as Adrian falls asleep Marinette slips out from the strong warm hold of Adrian's arms and transforms, quietly opening the window and taking off into the night.

 **Scene change**

Nino wakes to the sound of busy morning in Paris, cars beeping, people chattering, saying good morning. He sits up, looking around before slipping on his glasses and heading for the shower. He feels the hot water cover his body and he sighs as the steam shades the glass. He hops out and quickly gets ready, chucking on a red hoodie with 'MLB' in bold black writing on the front, some daggy grey pants, his white Nike's and then he puts on a whit flat cap, backwards, so his jelled fringe sticks out at the front. He smiles at himself in the mirror, being proud of his appearance today, 'glad I put some effort in, not too shabby Nino, not too shabby at all' he thinks, nodding and walking out into the hallway, grabbing a piece of jam toast before kissing his mother and waving his father goodbye.

He slips into the elevator just before the door closes, an old man from down a few floors stand's next to him. Don't get him wrong, he loves living in an apartment, gym, pool, nice neighbours, but having to get in the crowded lift all the time, and with his claustrophobia, yeah, not so fun.

When ground floor finally comes, he leaps out, taking in the clean, non-crowded air and then lifting his headphones from his shoulders, turning on his techno beats, letting his steps keep in time to the music. Once he reaches the school gates, Alya awaits, grinning.

"Hey babe!" she coos, jumping onto Nino with a huge hug, then pulls him out to arm's length, looking him up and down, "Looking good today!" she wiggles her eyebrows as he blushes and chuckles. Then the rest of their group saves Nino from an embarrassing chance of passing out.

Brendon grins and jokily socks Nino in the arm, he wears a white beachy singlet and board shorts, Terri smiles handsomely with his Punk shirt and jeans, showing off his probably new checker Vans. Benny smiles awkwardly, his Ninja turtle shirt and jeans complimenting his green runners and Samson stays quiet, smiling a little in his dark hoodie and pants. Nino socks his friend back and then smiles as he sees Marinette and Adrian walking through the gates together, Alya with a much similar face on as she squeals quietly, seeing the two's hands linked together.

Then he turns to see Chloe not so far away, her face looks tired, like she hasn't slept. Sadness and pain spread across her face as she tries not to look at them and walks off, but less… snobby, than usual. Nino almost feels sorry for the blonde monster, but then shrugs it off, turning to his friends.

 **Scene change**

School goes by rather fast for most of the class, but for Adrian, Marinette and Nathanial, it goes very slow indeed. Nathanial has been avoiding his two alter ego friends all day, every time Marinette looks behind her in class, the boy looks hurt and conflicted, still finishing his work. She bites her nails as she watches the clock, Adrian doing much the same as he taps his foot impatiently under his desk.

Then the bell rings and she shoots up like a rocket, packing up her things, Alya raises an eyebrow, noticing her friends' nervous behaviour but wanting to wait until after class to ask. "Hey Mari, what is up with you today? You've been so fidgety" she lowers her voice, "is it because of yesterday? You don't have to worry; I _will_ keep your secret ok?" Marinette is silent for a bit, then Adrian and Nathanial appear at her elbows. Nino now listening in too. "We need to talk to you" she gestures to Nino and Alya, "and Chloe" she says, turning as the last students pile out of the door.

Alya and Nino look kind of freaked out as Marinette jogs out of the classroom door, grabbing Chloe's arm, the girl turns, confusion hitting her pretty face. "What are you _doing_ - _ **EEP**_!" before she can finish, Marinette yanks her back into the classroom. Then Adrian and Nath take deep breaths as Marinette readies herself in front of the three very oblivious students.

Nathanial closes the classroom door and then rushes a hand through his hair, giving sight of his piercings, that's when Marinette remembers he hasn't worn his lip ring yet. She turns to face Alya, Nino and Chloe and then starts.

"We have a very big secret… and I think your about to be a part of it" she starts, reaching into her clutch and taking out an excited little Tiki. "This, is my kwami" she states simply, Chloe screams, Alya smiles, already knowing who this is, and Nino just sits wide eyed on his desk, breathing becoming rapid as it waves at him. Then Chloe and Nino yell out, "What _Is_ that!?" in unison.

The miraculous holders chuckle, then in turn, Nath and Adrian open up their bags, excited little kwami's popping out cautiously.

Marinette smiles and then continues, "They are kwami's. And they are the gods that give us our powers, we might just be friends to you… or maybe not even that" Marinette glances at Chloe who in all the mess, still finds mind enough to acknowledge it, looking down slightly.

She continues "but we are much more than we seem… I am Ladybug, Adrian is Chat noir and Nath is Sly fox, I know it might be hard to believe, but we need your help" Nino's jaw has dropped and he shakes his head in disbelief. Chloe is shocked and looks guilty, then she speaks up, "I-I can't believe…" Marinette turns to face Chloe, looking at her with sympathy in her eyes, "I am so sorry… Marinette I had no idea…" tears stream down the rich girls' face as she stutters out apologies, Nino still taking it all in and Alya finding it hard to keep still, squealing with excitement.

Then Marinette does something no-one expects, she pounces on Chloe, bringing her in to a tight hug, rubbing her back to calm her, "It's ok Chloe, I know you don't mean it, I know" Chloe blabbers into the designers' shoulder, hugging her back and repeatedly apologising.

When they pull away, Nino has just half realised they aren't joking, his eyes widen, " _dude_!" he breaths, starting to laugh and shake his head. Alya then stands up, practically shaking with joy, "I can't believe my best friends are Paris's greatest super heroes!" she screams, grabbing the three and holding them tight then sitting back down and trying to shake Nino out of his stunned stance.

Marinette's face lights up then, "I can't believe it either! My whole friend group as the miraculous team!" Alya, Nino and Chloe pull quizzical looks, "What, so we aren't in your friend group huh?" Nino crosses his arms over his chest and Alya raises an eyebrow in a similar challenge, but the three secret heroes just laugh and trade glances, "No, you are, that's kind of the whole point here" Alya's eyes then widen a bit as her mind jumps to a wild conclusion, "wait… can you elaborate on that please?"

Marinette opens up her purse and gets out three small hexagonal boxes with ancient red marking on them, she hands one to each person, remembering which is which; Marinette got the peacock charm from Adrien last night, who said it was on the mantel piece. She then straightens herself, clearing her throat, the boys performing similar gestures behind her. "We, as the guardians of Paris, wish to bestow upon you, the miraculous charms," she walks forward standing in front of Alya, smiling excitedly, "Blue feather," she says, her best friend wide eyed and mouth agape, staring down at the box she is yet to open. Then Marinette shift's over to Nino, "Jade turtle" Nino shakes his head again, breathing heavily as he brushes his fingers along the markings of the small box.

Then finally, she comes to a stop at Chloe, who stares down at the box in her hands, shaking a bit as her eyes glass over again, she then lets out words, only at a whisper, almost too hard to hear, "why…Why _me_?" she stands up, shaking her head wildly and trying to give the box back, "After all I have done! To _so_ many people… I don't _**deserve**_ a **miraculous charm**! How can you give this to me? I have **never** treated you fairly and yet…" she pauses, looking down to the floor, face dampened with black tears, eyes smudged with mascara, "you still treat me like a friend…".

Marinette takes a deep breath, choosing not to tell her it wasn't their choice, "Chloe, you were chosen, you have always been a queen bee, but now that will mean much more. I _know_ you don't deserve this, trust me." The group chuckles at that, "But I know there is good in you, and maybe being a hero will bring that out from its hiding place in the bottom of your heart". Marinette smiles kindly at Chloe, who thinks the words over. Marinette then turns to address all three of her friends, smiling at how overwhelmed they look.

"We have chosen you, not only because we know you will be great heroes, but also because, we need your help. Something big is coming, and we need the whole miraculous team to stop it. Now, once you open those boxes, you will meet your kwami's, they are your guardians and best friends, so look after them well. I know you will make amazing heroes, and fight by our side. Hawkmoth is planning something, and we will have to fight together to foil his plans."

Alya looks up at the three with beaming eyes, Nino is breathing heavy but nodding with a grin on his face and Chloe is quiet, still thinking it through, "I can't change what I've already done, but maybe I can change the way I do things from now on…" she then scoffs and smiles finally, saying quietly mostly to herself, "queen bee huh?".

Alya then stands up throwing a fist into the air, "The blue feather!" she yells out and grins, Adrian smiling sadly, "You know my mother used to have that miraculous. So you better look after the kwami!" Alya nods frantically in understanding, hugging Adrian quickly as Nino lifts his hat off slightly to drag a hand through his hair as he comes to terms with the amazing fact.

That's when Tiki pops up, Klipso and Plagg at her side, "Open the boxes already! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen my best friends! Like a million years, literally!" Alya doesn't hesitate as she is the first to open her box, all different coloured blue and aqua light and sparkles swirling into the air, a little peacock appears from the small badge. "Finally free, and who is my new chosen?" the squeaky female voice calls out, Alya squeals loudly, "I'm Alya! My superhero friends here have explained what I'm in for so don't worry about me miss!" The kwami seems pleased and then places her hands on her hips in a cocky way looking around at the group who hold box's.

"Don't worry, I know about this whole hawkmoth issue! Now, where _is_ my bestie!?" a flash of red plummets towards the blue bird, " _ **Pichin**_!" they hug long and hard giggling like little girls. Plagg and Klipso also trading excited hugs, Alya bouncing in her seat and pinning the badge to her shirt.

Nino doesn't hesitate after seeing the peacock display, opening up his box as green fills the room, and Wayzz appears, smiling calmly and nodding in greeting, "Hello young Nino, I have heard much of you, I do believe you will make a very good master indeed" Nino slips on the jade bracelet, smiling like a mad man, still in a state of disbelief. "Dude, this is _unreal_!"

Last comes to Chloe, she hesitates at first, but then opens the small box, letting golden light fill the small classroom. Then a small bee-like thing appears, hug blue-black eyes staring up in challenge. "Ah, my new holder. I'm Ximia, what's your name honey?" Her sweet voice coos. Chloe smiles widely before answering with a small stutter, "C-Chloe… I can't wait to be a hero!" The small bee nods and then giggles, seeing her whole group finally together again, all the kwami's gather and chat happily of how much they have missed one another.

Then Adrian speaks up, addressing the whole group of, just recently called, hero's "We know you will be great heroes, but being a hero isn't just about the cool powers or the attention. It is about protecting people who cannot protect themselves. We put great trust in you with this secret and we hope you do well."

Nath speaks next, "Your kwami's will protect you and help you through this battle, but you will also have to pull your own weight, this life is amazing but also a struggle. It will be difficult, but you must be strong, fight for what you believe in and you will succeed at your job". He smiles as he says this, klipso sitting on his shoulder contently.

Marinette grins proudly at all of her friends, clapping her hands together, "None of you are busy tonight right? Because it's the perfect time to test out your powers eh?" Alya jumps up grinning like a mad man and Nino looks super pumped. Chloe looks like she feels out of place but she still smiles excitedly.

" **Let's do this** , the Miraculous team **unites**!" Nino yells out triumphantly.

 **YYYAAAAAAAAAAAY! Another chapter done! Some super cool stuff is coming, so keep in touch for chap 21! Wow, so far already, I really am so happy that some are still reading! I love all the great support! Thank you so much! Love you all to pieces, go follow my Instagram, _charlie_bear_1 . PS: I am juggling more story ideas for when I finish this one, I was thinking a Ninlya or Ninette story. Also a story about Chloe's story! Thanks again for reading! See you for the next chap!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	21. Chapter 21

**OOOOII! Time for chap 21! Aren't you excited? I know I am, I hope you enjoy this new chap, thanks so much for the supportive comments and feedback! Love it! And without any further interruptions… Chapter 21…**

Alya bursts through her front door, running up the stairs, inquisitive looks from her mother and sisters, she ignores it and hops on her bed, bedroom door closed and small peacock kwami floating in front of her, it giggles before whizzing around her room, checking out her new home. Alya grins wide in shock, excitement, disbelief and so many other emotions. The small kwami then returns to her chosen, smiling while brushing down her feathers. "So, just letting you know, I only eat pea's."

Alya nods, "that'll be easy to handle, so can you tell me about my powers?" she says jumping in her seat. The small peacock named Pichin grin's at her chosen's excitement, "Well, to be honest, I think we have the coolest powers out of the team, but don't tell Plagg, he'll get on his high horse" she winks then continues, "Once you transform, you will have a fan made of peacock feathers, it will be strapped to your side, when you throw it, it acts as a boomerang, so you and hit the bad guy and it will then return to you. And as for your special power, It's called wings of fury. Your wings, which you will have once transformed, will turn blazing with blue magic, then once you flap them, a powerful blue energy wave will take down your enemy, it's super cool." Alya then literally screams from excitement. "I get _wings_?" she exclaims and the little kwami nods, one eyebrow raised, having never seen one of her holders so excited before.

 **Scene change**

Nino jogs into the elevator, a frown on his face, green turtle in his cap. He says hi to his parents absentmindedly, too distracted to mean it, he closes his bedroom door and sits in his wheelie chair, taking his cap off as Wayzz explores the bedroom, making himself at home. Nino then hears his phone buzz, seeing Alya contact appear on the screen.

'OMG NINO! Pichin said I get wings! How cool or what?'

'yeah pretty cool! lol hope my powers are as good'

He then put's his phone down, taking a deep breath in, taking a shaky hand through his hair and watching the wise looking turtle as he explores. "So, what do you like to eat? What will you require? Y'know, so I can cater to your needs." Wayzz smiles happily, "I'm not too picky, but I do often love noodle soup! Also, I don't mind where I lay my head, maybe a small bed, a matchbox with something soft? As long as it's warm" Nino nods "Ok little bro, do you need something to swim in, because I guess you _are_ a turtle."

Nino's kwami nods excitedly, "I love to swim! A bucket would be fine, as long as the water isn't dirty, but oh yes master that would be _terrific_!" Then Wayzz notices the concern on his new heroes face and his small face falls, "master, what is the matter? Why are you looking so down?" Nino sighs heavily, looking at the framed photo on his bedside table, his whole friend group on the beach, sun shining down, all smiles and tan skin. "It's just so crazy, my best friends are super heroes Wayzz! I'm not like them, I'm no hero, I have never done anything heroic in my **life**!" he laughs exasperated as he falls back spinning in the chair.

Wayzz smiles, "Master, being a hero is not just about saving people. When I was with my old master, we watched you, and you are much more of a hero than you would ever realise." Nino lifts his eyes to meet his kwami's, "Remember the time you helped that old Asian man when he dropped his cane, well that was my old master, and when you hold the door open for your friends every day, and how you never tell an important secret even if you were in danger of death, you are the most considerate person I have ever seen, and to me, that is pretty hero worthy." The little kwami hugs his new masters face with his tiny body, the boy seems shocked at his new friend's confidence in him. "Thanks little dude, that means a lot," Wayzz pulls away grinning, which is unlike him, normally so docile and wise, "so, do you want to learn about your powers before we go out tonight?" Nino joins in on the grin and chuckles excitedly, "Oh, Wayzz, tell **meeee**! _Please_!"

"Well, your special item is a shield, it's like a huge turtle shell, and will sit on your back, you are able to make it shrink or grow with a simple thought. You will have goggles, and they will adjust your sight in certain situations, so you will be able to see perfectly in any lighting condition. You can hold your breath underwater for up to three hours without coming to the surface. Oh and your special ability, It's called 'time crunch'. When activated, anything that you hit with your shield will freeze for ten seconds."

Nino's eyes shine with excitement as he claps his hands together, "wait till I tell the gang!"

 **Scene change**

Chloe steps into the hotel elevator, a nervous yet excited smile set on her face as she feels the presents of her kwami in her purse, _her_ kwami. cool. "Hi daddy!" she coos as she strolls past his office, blowing him a kiss with her preppy daughter charms and heads to her sweet room, slamming the door behind her and exhaling deeply, then she collapses on her bed with an exasperated laugh.

The small bee kwami looks up at the massive roof and expensive furniture, " _jeez_ , honey you are **loaded**!" Chloe smiles, one eyebrow raised, "well, I _am_ the mayors' daughter after all. Anyway, so what's up with the hero deal, my outfit better look good girl" The bee frowns then, crossing her arms over her chest, "don't _girl_ me honey! I'm a goddess, so maybe start treating me like one? And BTW, your outfit _will_ be fab, but that ain't even half of being a hero, I think I'll have to teach you a few things". Chloe looks down at her feet, a bit ashamed.

"Now, first things first _queen bee_ , your special item will be a long black sword, which will kind of be like your stinger. Your special ability is called 'stinger joust' which will make your sword energy charged, once you hit your target, they will be weekend from the poison. Oh and by the way, you will travel by air, you get little bee wings, like me!" Ximia turns her back towards her chosen, showing the small see-through wings on her shoulders.

The yellow bee paces in the air as she enters her lecture mode, telling Chloe the responsibilities and duties of a miraculous hero. Chloe takes it all in, learning the ins and outs of a hero, not knowing that her life will change a lot more than she would ever expect.

 **Scene change**

All three heroes wait until midnight, then leap out of their windows with learned practice and heading towards the park, which is the organised meeting place, Ladybug in lead, with Chat behind and fox on the side. If you were sitting at your window, in the middle of a warm Paris night, you might just glimpse them, the strong heroes flying through the city, keeping guard, and if you look really close, you might even see the excited grins spread across their faces.

Ladybug swings down from a building, landing on the soft grass, looking around slightly before seeing a young girl, dressed in yellow, and with what looks like wings on her back, she wanders the park, constantly looking towards the sky. "sorry, Ximia, I'm just nervous" she says, probably talking to her kwami through her mind. Ladybug gives the signal and Chat volts down beside her silently, Fox at his heels, walking down to the ground on invisible stairs.

Then the red spotted clad hero calls out, "Queen bee, well, I must say your suit is fabulous" The girl in yellow whips her head around, sighing in relief at Ladybug, her yellow suit is skin tight and covering her whole body, black stripes flowing down her thighs, black elbow gloves on and black from her neck down onto her chest in a v shape. Her black heeled boots are knee high and have small blue jewels lined up the front, to match her hair piece, which sits upon the top of her ponytail. A thin black sword settles on her hip, a similar blue gem decorating the handle.

She smiles excitedly, still looking nervous as her wings buzz, she hovers over to them with pretty amazing speed. "Wow, this is so cool, I can fly!" Ladybug, Chat and Fox chuckle at their new recruits' enthusiasm. Then are interrupted by a loud crash. They all turn around, instinctively ready to fight, then see a tangled body in a nearby tree, dressed in green, a shell looking thing on the ground bellow. The body hops down, shaking his head to rid his dizziness, then spotting his friends and laughing awkwardly, scratching behind his neck with one hand. " _heeeey_ … guys. I'm still practising, it's pretty hard to get the hang of."

Nino walks towards the turtle shell on the ground, picking it up and then throwing it to the ground, it stops just before contact, hovering over the grass, he steps on it, one foot at the top, one foot on the back, like a skateboard and hovers unsteadily over to the small group. "Aw, what? You get a hover board! That's so cool" Chat noir jogs up to his best friend, starting to chat about powers and abilities.

Nino grinning as he balances on his shell-board, but he falls off onto his arse again as a large gust of wind blows through the group, they look up to see a ombre haired hero, just above their heads, her beautiful angelic blue wings flapping big gusts of air. She then sores down to the ground, landing silently next to her friends, who stair wide eyes at the huge wings settled on her back.

"That is so fucking awesome!" Nino breaths, stroking a hand down the metallic blue feathers. Alya giggles, placing a hand on her hip, her suit is ombre from and light aqua to deep blue, on her chest she has peacock feathers, layered to look like a frilly bib, her small opal peacock badge resting at the top near her neck, the same feathers, but longer, on her rear, like a tailcoat. Her mask is light blue with tiny green feathers fluttering around her eyes like shadow, a small orange beak shape on her nose. She wears green-blue heeled knee boots and purple-blue gloves that reach her elbows. She holds a fan made of feathers in one hand and is laughing at her friends' gape expressions.

"what?" she asks the group, kind of awkward as they all stair. Ladybug then laughs heartily and shakes her head, the others joining in, "what do you mean, 'what?' Your outfit is unfairly cool! You get wings and you have the best suit design ever, and we get these?" she gestures to her plain attire, no special secrets, just spots.

 **ME: *whispers spoiler* 'But maybe that will change… ;3'**

Alya laughs nervously, "what? Nah, you guys have cool as outfits!" the lies in her voice make the groups laugh, then fall into silence as Nino tries once again to stay on his board for more than thirty seconds. When he falls off again and his hood falls back around his shoulders, Alya bursts into laughter, the other hero's doing their own practice. She extends a hand to help up her frowning boyfriend, his golden yellow eyes glowing as he lifts off his goggles, his hair is looser and messy, which she thinks is hot.

She places a hand on his cheek which grabs his attention as he rakes a hand through his dark hair, his tan face turning amber in the dim light of the park. "Don't worry babe, you'll get it…" Nino leans in then, which shocks Alya, who is used to making the moves on her bashful boy. Her other hand comes to his face as well, partly in his messy hair, his hands rest on her lower hips as they kiss, soft and slow, the stars shining bright above them. Little do they know, their super hero friends are all watching, holding in laughter, but then Chat can't help himself, "Oh come on you two! We're meant to be training here, it's not a make out station!" Ladybug jabs her partner in the ribs and gives him a scowl, as do the others. Alya and Nino pull away from each other, blushing deeply and laughing at their best friends' comment.

 **PLEASE READ BELOW!**

 **I know this might be a bit to ask but I would really appreciate it if someone could do a drawing for this fanfic! Like some digital art or something, I have an account on diviantart called charliebear1 but my skills aren't the best, so I was thinking someone could do something, whoever is the best will make the cover of the fanfic! And all of the art that you do weather its good or bad will be posted on my Instagram account, _charlie_bear_1 and I will give you a shout out! Xx please, If you're up to it I would really appreciate all the help!**

 **I am SOOOOOO sorry that chap was so late! I hope you like it tho! Thanks for all the support so far! I love you all so much for all of it! As always, comment your input and ideas, it helps me super much! Loads of love! See you next time for chap 22!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	22. Chapter 22

**HIIIIIIIIII IT'S TIME FOR CHAPTER 22! I am so so so soooo so so ecstatic about all of the amazing support from you guys, I love hearing that you like my story! I have been getting messages from people who want writing tips! So if you do need help I'm here! Thanks again so much, without you readers, I wouldn't even have this story still going! Xxxxxxxxx have happy reading! And without any further interruptions… Chapter 22…**

The group of heroes gather as Ladybug instructs, crickets singing softly in the dark night, stars sprinkling the sky above. "I can't believe this is real" she lets out a soft laugh, her friends smiling, standing expectantly. "I know this might be a lot to take in, but I want you all to know that I believe in you with all my heart. You are strong, brave people, you might not know it yet, but I do. I see something in you that is invisible to your own eyes. We are the miraculous team, and we will be the best heroes we could ever be. Being a hero, is an amazing honour, not just because we get cool suits, and secret interviews," she looks at Alya, who has watery eyes as she smiles kindly at her best friend.

"The reason we are so proud to be called heroes, is because we are allowed the chance. The chance, to help people who are in danger, of others, or themselves. We protect the people who would be in trouble without us. Saving lives, saving family, and saving friends, even when they get a bit too close to the danger on purpose because they are too stupid to realise it's gonna get em hurt!" she goes from soft and encouraging to a laughing evil glare faced at Alya, who this time shrugs, grinning.

"What can I say? I'm a Fan!" the brightly coloured group laugh at the masked Alya, Chloe enjoying the feeling of having friends like this. Her only friends through life have been Sabrina, who she treats horribly, and Adrian, who she has most likely lost. Her heart aches at the thought. Nino grins at his beautiful girl, her geeky smile, gorgeous hazel eyes and soft hair falling out in waves of ringlets onto her shoulders. He links his fingers through hers, Alya turning to face him and blushing, their hero friends holding in chuckles again. While they have their moment, Ladybug continues, still smirking.

"But, yes, as I was saying, being a hero is hard, but also rewards you. I know you will all do well, now let's get training!" she squeals the last part, her Marinette coming out and shining bright, Nino smiles brightly at Ladybug, now so obviously seeing Mari behind the mask. They had been friends for a long time, even longer than her and Alya. They used to be best friends, they got teased a lot but it was worth it, he met her when they were six, they had some great times, but three years later, Alya came along, and pretty much took his place. But he didn't mind so much anymore, because he ended up having a big crush on Alya.

The group start getting out special weapons, their kwami's reminding them what to do through mind communications. But then Chat stops them, jumping and raising his hand to halt every one, "wait guys! I just remembered, I was reading this book that I found in my house ages ago, and it had information on… well, us. And I found by reading some of it that each miraculous has a label. You wanna know what yours is?"

The excited heroes gather together as Chat lists their secret traits. "ok, so, Ladybug, Kindness. Chat noir, respect. The blue feather, grace. Jade turtle, understanding. Queen bee, leadership and Sly fox, cunning." "I guess I am pretty graceful" Blue feather says, letting her wings open wide, the blue shimmering in the dim lit park lights. Nino chuckles, "yes you are." Sly fox laughs then, the first time he's laughed in a while, "cunning eh? Doesn't sound like me".

"Maybe it is but you just don't know it yet" Queen bee twirls a hand into her hair as she speaks, Sly fox surprised by her comment, but not giving a reply, unsure still of when to trust the pretty blonde. Her blue eyes blink up at him innocently.

She then breaks the eye contact and slips out her black sword from its holder with a ' _shwing'_ and holds it out, admiring the blue gems decorating it. Alya watching, then whipping her fan open, Nino picking up his shield and holding it defensively up to his chest. The three then start practicing, Marinette training against Nino, Alya against Adrian and Chloe against Nath.

Ladybug piffs her yoyo towards Jade fiercely, his eyes widen as he holds up his shield, rolling away and then popping up in front of Ladybug, thrusting his shield forwards, it ends in Ladybug on the ground, laughing and rubbing her arm. She gets up like it never happened, used to hard blows like that, "good Nino! You're really a natural!" she smiles and Nino lowers his shield breathing fast, 'jeez, I did that without even thinking'. He then grins a determined look on his face. "Again, I can do this".

.

Blue feather smirks as she watches Chat, "You gonna make a move or w-" the black cat is cut off by a swift blue thing flying through the air, it hits him in the stomach and he falls back, but quickly recovering, hopping up, staff at the ready, the feathered boomerang fan flies towards him again but he parries the attack, spinning his staff and blocking it. Then Blue feather flies into the air, her huge wings creating a gust of wind that makes Chat fall again. "Wow, very good! Keep it up!"

Queen bee readies her thin black sword, Sly fox holding the flute in a similar fashion. She charges, thrusting her sword with surprising ease and clanking it against the orange and silver metal of the flute, they fence for a bit before Sly fox knocks the swords from the bee's hands, holding his flute at her neck and grinning triumphantly, Queen bee's eyes are wide, "oh, don't worry little bee, I don't bite" her face expression then changes to an evil smirk.

Before sly fox can question it, the girl in yellow kicks her opponents' inner knees, his legs buckle and he falls to the ground, she picks up her sword in a fast motion, now holding it to his neck as he kneels before her. "Sorry _fox_ , but I do" she chuckles and then lowers her sword. The fox has his ears perked up on his head and his fox tail wagging at the trickery she has commenced. "I guess your mean streak might come in handy for you now that you're a hero? With battle and all" He asks, his ears down against his head as he drags a hand through his amber hair.

Queenie smiles in reply and then spots his huge fluffy tail, swishing around in the cool night air. Without thinking she grabs it and strokes the soft fur, "how is it so **realistic** , and… _poofy_!" She says as she nuzzles her face in it. Sly fox's face turns red as he pulls it from her grasp, "h-hey, don't!" She giggles, and for a moment, they hold a gaze, but the fox tears his eyes away, 'what the…' he thinks as he feels an odd tingling feeling in his stomach, like butterflies. Queen bee becomes confused as the orange clad frowns and turns serious, standing straight and preparing his flute.

"Come on then." He states bluntly, he sees his fighting partners face fall as she readies her sword.

Ladybug has been fighting hard, she pants as she dodges his blows of the shield. She swings her yoyo and finally grabs the turtle shell, throwing it away and raising her fists for hand to hand combat. He does the same, throwing a punch, it hits her stomach and she falls to the ground, hissing in 'pain', "Oh my gosh Mari! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard I-" as he apologizes frantically, Ladybug grins, her fake cry working perfectly, she turns around in a flash, smacking him dead in the nose. Hard.

He groans and holds his nose as ladybug howls with laughter, Jade rubs the sore spot and raises his hands again, throwing a few hits, ladybug blocks them with ease, she grabs his arm and twists it, making him kneel, she then pulls it behind him, pushing him down further as he wines, still laughing. The girl in red then yanks the arm, making Jade flip onto his back, Ladybug over him, arm holding him down and fist to his face. " **Ok** I give up! You win! Ge off it _hurts_!" he wines, wriggling under her grip. She grins and lets him go, extending a hand to help him up, he grunts, rubbing his wrist, "don't worry, you're doing pretty well considering you've never fought before" Jade scoffs, "Never fought before? Remember when Ivan used to be a bully and he stole your chocolate cookies? I punched him to get it back! Do you even _know_ how much bigger he was then me? We were only eleven" Ladybug bursts into laughter, "oh I remember that! It was so funny! You punched him in the nose and then he grabbed you and threw you into the trash can!" She holds her stomach as tears role down her face, her laughter so loud that the other come over to investigate.

Ladybug holds her stomach and snorts, leaning on Jade as he glares at her, "Yeah, funny for you!" he grumbles. Ladybug tries to stop laughing and takes a breath in, still snickering a bit, but handling it. "Ok, ok, I'm good, maybe that's enough training for one night" Queenie nods, puffing and red in the face, Blue sulks and the boys sigh in relief. "What? We too much of a challenge for you?" Blue mocks, placing her hands on her hips with an eyebrow raised, making her cheeky grin even more sassy.

The heroes laugh before saying quick goodbyes and heading home. Adrian and Marinette go together first, then Chloe and Nath, who to anyone's surprise seem to be chatting casually, both sprinkled with a slight blush. And finally Alya and Nino head off.

Little do Nino and Alya know, there is a small girl, her name is Menon, she sits at her window, clutching her teddy to her chest as a pretty girl in blue with curly fire hair and huge wings swoops past the window, then a boy, dressed in green with a hood and goggles, riding a turtle shell like a surfboard over the rooftops of Paris.

 **Scene change**

Ladybug swings through the trap door to her room, Chat at her heals, before she transforms back to her normal self, plain old Mari. Chat stays in his transformation, purring softly at the homey feeling of Marinette's room as he never gets the feeling of homeliness at his house. He has a house, but not a home.

Marinette then cups her hands over the green glowing cat eyes, giggling with excitement, "Princess?" Marinette then moves him, guiding him forwards, she takes her hands away, "keep them closed!" she hisses. Chat hears rustling and then another cute giggle. "ok, now look!" she squeals, when he opens his eyes, Marinette has her jazz hands out, facing towards a manikin, on it there is a green hoodie, with fingerless black gloves attached to the sleeves and a tortoise shell hood, on the front are hand sewn records, stacked in a cool style. On top of the manikin, sits a black cap, with green bubble writing saying 'DJ'.

Chat gasps, leaping at the design and handling it with care, looking over the stitching with shining eyes. "D-do you think he'll like it?" Marinette stutters, watching her kitty closely, he then turns to her, his face lit up with excitement, "Mari, he'll love it! This is so cool, I can't believe you made that" He snakes his hands around her waist, a proud grin spread across his lips. She blushes profusely, then her mind races, 'omg omgomgomgomg, wait, no, remember Marinette, flirty and confident'.

She takes a small breath to gather herself, then smirks, one eyebrow raised. "I'm glad you like it _chaton_." The cat turns flustered as Marinette grabs his bell, pulling him forward into a quick kiss. She then pulls away, going to the trap door, "I'm gonna go get some cookies and milk, I'll be back in a sec" she smiles as she creeps down stairs, leaving an extremely red Chat noir, who stumbles as he tries to answer her back. "O-ok P-purr-incess."

 **AAAAANNNDDD That's another chapter! So much stuff is coming! I hope you all like the story so far and don't forget to comment your feedback and ideas, criticism welcome! It all helps me heaps! I hope you have a great day and remember to keep in touch for chap 23! XD**

 **Claws out!  
-Charlie x**


	23. Chapter 23

**HELLO FELLOW MLB FANS! Chapter 23 is at a start, I hope you like it as always, I love all you supporter's out there, you are fab af, some real crazy shit is going down in this chap so just a heads up! Ok and without any further interruptions… Chapter 23…**

 **~'''…Friday, Valentine's day…'''~**

Marinette walks into school with a large smile across her face, a medium wrapped box of chocolates and card in hand. She skips through the halls until she catches sight of him, blonde hair wavy and natural and green eyes lit up with excitement. She sneaks up on him, snickering, then leaping onto his back from behind, jumping onto his back like a five-year-old wanting a piggy back ride. He knows who it is automatically and laughs as he grabs her, spinning her into his arms and holding her like a damsel in distress.

She giggles and shoves the chocolate box in his face, card along with it, he grins widely, putting her down and opening up the box, he screams like a little girl in joy as he squeezes Marinette tightly. The card is Ladybug and Chat noir themed and when you open it, it sings, 'Miraculous, the luckiest, power of love always so strong, Miraculous!' Adrian laughs as the song plays, then reads the card, smile growing soft as the words fill his head.

' _Dear Adrian,_

 _I have loved you since we were fifteen, and I am so, so glad that we could finally be together, if you were in danger I would give the moon and sun to save you. You are the most amazing person anyone could ever meet. Your gentleman mannerisms and then your flirty cat side, I have fallen for both and am head over heels for my silly kitty. You mean more than anything to me and I want you to know that._

 _Happy Valentine alley cat ;3_

 _Lots of love, Marinette xoxo'_

Before Marinette can speak, Adrian is a bundle of hugs in her arms. "Thanks Mari, and don't think I forgot about _you_ Bugaboo. Here!" He pulls away, jogging over to the corner of the corridor where he has left a huge teddy bear, bigger than Marinette herself. He shoves it into her arms as she gasps with delight and guilt, "No _way_ , it's so **fluffy**! If ide had known, I would have gotten you something better" Adrian hushes her by placing her finger to her lips.

"Princess, I **love** your gift, and you know what _else_ I love?" the two's faces are so close, Adrian can see the flecks of blue in Marinette's eyes, "you" he whispers before leaning closer, the two teens smirk into the kiss, enjoying the moment before it's interrupted with I high pitched squealing sound. The two pull away, preparing for an akuma, but all they see is Alya, her face lit up, phone in hand, filming the scene, holding onto a small teddy bear and a single rose, most likely from Nino. A boy with headphones around his neck and a similar smirk across his face to match that of his girlfriends' stands next to her.

The small gang gather, showing off valentine gifts. Alya holds out her teddy and a mix track from Nino, "What's the rose for then?" Adrian asks, confused, "Why don't you ask my girlfriend here" Nino huffs as he scowls at the rose like it's a feral rodent. The ombre reporter sighs and rolls her parsley-green eyes, "Someone left it in my locker and Nino's all jealous about it" she explains.

Marinette feels a pang of pity in her stomach as Benny comes to mind. Probably him. Poor guy.

Nino got a new harry potter phone case and a framed photo of Alya and him, the frame covered in ladybug love hearts, and with swirly black writing it says, 'forever, I love you'; the 'I' having a small green paw above it. Nino blushes and stuffs it in his backpack when Marinette and Adrian try to see it.

As they walk into the lockers, getting out their books and putting bags away, Marinette spots a small heart shaped sweet blue tacked to her locker door. She pulls it off and reads the small words, 'sweet kiss'. "Adrian did you put this here?" she asks, a smile from ear to ear.

The model frowns at the small candy and shakes his head, "no, not me. Guess you have some other admirer now." Nino laughs, Alya claps her hands excitedly and Adrian looks like he wants to crush the candy with a sledge hammer.

"Come now chaton, my heart only has room for you~" she coos, bopping his nose with her finger as she unlocks her locker. When she opens it up and gets out her geography book, another sweet falls onto the floor, 'I need you'. She smiles, one eyebrow raised, "now I just want to know how they got into my things". She grabs more books, little sweets dropping out here and there, she collects them in her palm, Adrian huffing at her elbow.

The bell rings and they start heading to class, Alya next to Marinette, rambling about the mysterious heart candy. "Girl, why do so many guys like you? You're like a man magnet. I wonder who it was, we have to investigate!" Alya gets excited, her inner reporter beaming brightly as she blabbers on about all different class mates as suspects.

They sit in their seats as usual, waiting for the teacher to arrive, when Marinette feels something hard under her butt, looking to see another sweet, then her desk, which has three more. Adrian hisses, "Seriously!? More?" It's quite loud and people give some inquisitive looks towards the direction of the abnormal cat sound.

Marinette just laughs, leaning forwards over her desk and kissing her chaton's forehead. His face softens a bit as he lets out a soft, short purr. Nino and Alya's eyes go wide, "You sound like a frickin' cat!" Nino says, chuckling.

Then the teacher arrives with a smile on her face, "Good morning class! Today I was thinking, since it's Valentine and all, we could just do cool activities, no class work, how does that sound?" The whole class cheers as the teacher hands out colouring sheets, Marinette and Nathanial both whipping out their art supplies from their bags excitedly.

The colouring sheets are Chat noir and Ladybug style. Sly fox on some too. When Chloe gets her sheet, she squeals with delight at it, Ladybug swinging on her yoyo in black and white, Marinette smiles, giggling a little in the process.

When the teacher reaches Nathanial, she hands him a plain piece of paper, "oh, I'm sorry Nathanial, I guess there was a printer mishap, don't mind just doodling do you?" she asks, placing down the blank sheet. Nath's face falls, then he shrugs, "No problem Miss."

Chloe cranes her neck around to look at the sad red head, fringe hiding his disappointed face. She turns back to her colouring sheet, sighs, then gets up, heading towards the boys' table. She puts it in front of him on the desk and grabs the plain sheet, smiling softly, "You'll enjoy it more than me…" Nathanial eyes the blonde girl carefully, taking the paper, then letting out a quiet response, "t-thanks Chloe" Chloe's face then gets brighter, "hey, call me Chlo. I-I'm not as bad as I seem you know…" she looks at her shoes, then makes a small wave, walking back to her desk. Nathanial watches her with confliction on his mind, how can he trust her, how can he know she'll change.

Marinette watches the gesture, then meets eyes with Chloe, who blushes slightly, Marinette nods, smiling and giving a thumbs up. Alya grunts as she tirelessly scribbles on the paper, rubber erasing's everywhere, "Ugh, stupid thing! How are you so good at this Marinette? I think I've turned Chat noir into an old smelly sock that's been dropped in a puddle and then shat in!" Marinette bursts out into laughter, her contagious giggles spreading to Alya who holds up the picture for the boys to see, Nino tries not to but then gives up, his deep husky laugh joining, Adrian however, is mortified, "what did you do to me!?" he whispers harshly.

This just makes it worse, the group laughing even harder, Marinette holding her stomach as her eyes water, Nino almost falling off of his seat and Alya flinging her head back in laughter.

The rest of class goes by fast, the bell making everyone cheer and grab their valentine's partners, Maliene grabbing Ivan's arm and yanking him out the door, Nino and Alya, Marinette and Adrian.

As Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrian take a seat for their double date at the café down the road, a loud scream rings through the air, and through the store window, a small girl is running as fast as she can away from the danger. Adrian and Marinette stand up, "come on, we have to go!" Marinette says before looking down at her two best friends, Nino is breathing heavy, worry on his face, he stands up shakily, "I-I can't do this guys" Alya is also panicked but she stands up too, entwining her fingers into his, "we can do this babe, _you_ can do this".

Another scream, then a crash, car alarms blaring, then Sly foxes distinct voice in the distance, "well, looks like it's just you and me, oh wait, there's your **master** isn't there? _Hey_ _hawkmoth_ ," he coos in greeting "gonna try and get the miraculous no doubt!" obviously working his trickery.

Adrian grabs Nino by the shoulders, "Nino, Paris needs you, come on" Nino nods, determine, then the group run into the bathrooms of the building, workers already gone and probably finding somewhere safe to hide.

Flashes and black and green light come from under the boys' bathroom door, same with the girls' bathroom but red and blue. Then emerges four heroes, two looking terrified, the other two looking serious, they run out of the store, Blue feather letting her wings lift her high into the air, Ladybug using her yoyo to swoop through the streets, Chat using his pole to vault in follow and Jade whizzing across the tops of buildings on his shell board, still a little wobbly, but mostly hanging on ok.

When the heroines arrive, a young woman stands in the middle of the street, fire blazing in her red eyes, skin orange and aluminous, hair a flickering flame, her glowing red gown swaying around her ankles. She wears a ruby on her forehead, and her fists are balled, flames burning the surrounding buildings and her hands alight. She growls with rage, "I will burn you all! Just like they burned **me**!" Ladybug then notices a scar on the woman's face, making it appear melted and wrong.

 **((kinda based off of Flame Princess))**

The flaming woman then spots the other heroes heading her way, her eyes widening at the numbers, "Hawkmoth, if you want the miraculous I'll need help, there are more of them! Yes, more _heroes_!" the purples glowing butterfly shape spread across her face. She smirks as the shape fades, "good!" she hisses and runs towards the heroes, shooting fire balls towards the group, "get the ruby!" Sly fox yells, looking around frantically, trying to spot Queenie. No sign of her.

Ladybug runs at the girl, swinging her yoyo fast beside her, she pifs it at the woman, but the flaming girl, seething with anger, deflects it, "How _dare_ you! You will be **nothing** but ashes!" she clicks her fingers and flames shoot towards Ladybug, she dodges them, wiping sweat from her forehead, the sheer heat making her feel faint.

Before the akuma's second strike can hit ladybug, Jade leaps in front of her, making his shield grow to cover both of them, he holds her tightly, wincing at the blow. "Thanks JT" Ladybug nods in acknowledgment at the green hero, who breaths frantically from the sheer stress of his first battle.

The woman screams in frustration, "No one can defeat _me_! I am Candle head and unless you give me your miraculous, then I think I'll have to _end_ you!" she smirks. Then out of nowhere another akuma swoops down from a building, dressed in a purple archers suit, a black bow and arrow in hand, and brown hair slicked back. "I was told to come to your aid, hawkmoth will repay me sweetly for working with you" Candle head smirks, "Ah, yes, he told me he would send help, now get the miraculous's!"

The flame woman uses her fire powers with intensity, all heroes struggling to avoid the outbursts. As the group of heroes are distracted fighting back the flickering heat, the archer makes his aim, his arrow points towards sly fox. He lets go of the string and the arrow whistles through the air, but before the arrow makes contact, a flash of yellow dashes in front of the fox.

Queen bee feels the arrow plummet through her chest, searing pain shooting through her body. Tears sting her eyes as she struggles to breath. Her eye lids flutter shut, the last thing she witnesses is Sly fox holding her, screaming her name, and her new hero friends taking horrified glances while fighting back the viscous akuma's.

" _Chloe_!"

 **OMG! What happened to Chloe? Just have to wait until chat 24! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as usual and don't forget to give your feedback and input, it helps me out heaps! See you soon and have a fabulous night!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	24. Chapter 24

**HI AGAIN! Time for chapter 24! I am soooo sorry that it's so late but I made it longer to make up for it! I was busy and also sick so I just slept for a few days haha ;3 I hope you like it and enjoy it! Some Chlothaniel stuff is happening so please read! Have happy reading and without any further interruptions… Chapter 24…**

Queen bee lays in Sly fox's arms slowly falling unconscious from the pain, an arrow in her chest, blood dribbling along her yellow suit and breathing ragged. "Queen bee! _Chloe_! Ugh your such an idiot, stupid brat!" The fox whispers harshly in anger and worry as he strokes the hair away from her masked face.

Kayos explodes around him as he holds her close, he only faintly hears the words his friends scream out, " _wings of fury_!" Blue light flashes behind him, " _Time_ _crunch_!" silence commences for ten seconds, then finally he hears it " _Lucky charm_!" Fox then feels anger bubble up inside him as he turns around, glaring at the archer. A deep vicious growl rumbles in his chest as he puts Chloe down, he bares his canines, his ears back against his head and eyes narrowed on his target.

He ignores the voices calling him, telling him to stop, he launches forwards, slashing the archer with dog-like claws, leaving four red lines straight across the akuma's face, " **No one** hurts my friends!" he grumbles out, stalking on all fours and letting his miraculous instincts take over, he readies himself to launch again when he is stopped.

By a familiar pleading voice.

"Fox don't do it! Please, **stop**!" Ladybug's voice calls out to the orange hero, who stops at the sound and whips his head towards her. Ladybug, Chat noir, Blue feather and Jade turtle, who holds Queen bee in his arms watch him, worry on their faces and breathing fast from the fight. A young lady sits on the ground beside Chat's feet, crying her eyes out with blood as her transformation fizzes away, the pain obviously unbearable.

Sly fox shakes his head, realising he has pinned the man down, clawed hand raised in readied attack, shame floods through him. He quickly grabs the picture of a puppy from the archer's pocket, ripping it in half, the man screams and clutches his stomach as tears of red rush down his cheeks. Fox watches ladybug, who purifies the butterfly.

She instantly throws the water pistol back into the air, " _Miraculous ladybug_!" Ladybugs and magic swoop through the city, fixing the burns and ridding the arrow of Queen bee's chest. But the powers don't completely heal wounds from battle, so Queenie still has the red cut bleeding, slower, but still there.

Chat noir grabs the young woman, then Fox grabs the man, he is in his thirties. And probably had children. The heroes sit the two oblivious citizens on a near bench.

"What happened?" Ladybug asks the woman hastily, knowing they don't have much time, who has now calmed down and sits silent on the bench, head down. The man is in a similar state. "Hawkmoth, he… he said-" The woman in cut off when her breath hitches, then her breathing becomes ragged, "It's happening again!" Blue feather screams, tears stinging her eyes, thinking of violet.

The man then falls of off the bench, coughing as black-purple liquid spills out of his mouth, he struggles to breath as blood runs down his cheeks, the young woman turning blue in the face as her breath runs out.

In the end Blue feather holds the dead woman in her arms, anger spread across her face, the man also passed away on the ground. "Hawkmoth isn't getting away with this!" Blue growls, looking down at the woman, "this is horrible, we need to warn the mayor… heck, we need to warn Paris" Jade says. Ladybug nods and picks up the mans' lifeless body.

"Jade, take Queenie to the hospital, me and Blue will take the bodies to the police then talk to mayor Buchiouer. This needs to be known" Jade nods, throwing his shield to the ground, he steps onto it, a now groaning Bee still in his arms, then he's off, passing citizens who are watching in awe at the new heroes.

Ladybug sighs, a frown on her face, "come on Blue, see you guys later" she kisses Chat on the cheek and then whips out her yoyo, still holding the young man, Blue feather stretches out her beautiful wings and sours high into the sky above, cradling the blond woman, the mottled scar still on her face.

Chat watches them go, face etched with frustration, he turns to fox, who is quiet as he sits on the bench, fiddling with his necklace, "You **broke** our code. We… _never_ harm the citizens, it doesn't matter if they hurt us or our friends, we never hurt them! We are meant to be heroes'; don't you see that!? They look **up** to us, and if you just go and act all reckless like that, then we will lose their trust! Do you get it? Huh? _Do you_?!" Sly fox is silent for a moment, before he lifts his head, face creased with shame, "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what happened, I just lost it, I can't stand watching my friends get hurt, I'm sorry, I do understand, I get it, it won't happen again."

Chat's face softens as he sits down next to his rival, he rakes a hand through his hair, letting a sigh pass his lips, "look Nath, I know you're going through some hard times right now with all of this, with Mari, being a hero, people dying, but it will get easier, you gotta trust me on that…" his face then shapes out a faint smirk, "and don't think I haven't noticed, I see how you look at Chloe" Fox's head shoots up like a rocket, cheeks blushing hard as he stutters out a response, " **I-I don't know what you're talking about**!" he shoots back a little too quickly.

Chat laughs now, elbowing his blushing frenemy in the ribs, "Oh come on fox… I see it, you have a thing for her don't you?" green eyes burn into aqua ones, looking for answers. Sly then gives up, letting out a small sigh and muttering out in response, "dude I don't know. It's weird, like why did I have to catch feelings for her! She's such a mean person, but… I feel like there's more to her than she makes out, if you know what I mean."

Chat nods in understanding, "Fox, trust me, I know how you feel, I had to put up with those questions for almost two years. I always knew that Ladybug wasn't all of her, that there was more going on behind the miraculous. Then I found out who she was and… It all made sense. I think you should get to know her better, she might surprise you." And with that, Chat vaults away, leaving sly fox to ponder on the words of advice.

"But will she?"

 **Scene change**

Jade turtle zooms through the hospital doors on his hover board, then hopping off with Queen bee groaning in his arms, he picks up his shell with one arm, careful not to drop queenie, and clips it to his back. "Hey! Heroes needing help over here!" he calls out, and a young, trendy looking assistant, likely in her twenties, pops up from behind the front desk, eyes wide.

"Heroes? W-what are you doing here for?" her eyes flicker down to the wounded heroine and she nods, not needing an answer, "Doctor Hamishe! We need you, **now** , there's someone injured!" An older man then comes from the hallway, he has white hair and a fluffy Santa beard, with kind blue eyes. "Oh my" he huffs out as he rushes towards the two, "I thought ladybug fixed injuries" he questions the green clad boy as he grabs the young girl, putting her on a little hospital bed, he hardly notices until he goes to address the wound, that these people look like heroes.

He stops, looking up, "wait a second boy, are you two friends with Ladybug and Chat noir?" Jade nods, smiling a little, "yes, the names Jade turtle, this here is queen bee, and I really would appreciate if you could close that wound" he glances at the divot in Queenies chest, "Ladybugs powers only partially heals injuries, and this one was an arrow to the chest" the man nods, shuffling about in the room, collecting stitching wire, a needle, a cleaning liquid and small scissors, placing them on a small metal rack with wheels, moving it next to him.

"now, you might want to hold her down, it will sting a fair bit" Jade holds Chloe down by the arms, worry creasing his face as he lifts the goggles from his eyes. Dr Hamishe gets a cotton ball and pours some of the disinfectant on to it. One hand reaches for the cut where the suit is ripped, he uses gloved finger to hold the gape open, which make Queen bee whine and start to rouse, "it'll get worse honey" the doctor says exasperated as he applies the ointment, the bee is now fully awake, "ah! That stings!"

JT laughs, "sorry Queen, but if your gonna jump in front of an arrow then you gotta get it sewn up" she groans and lays her head back down, bracing for the needle. The man ties the thin medical thread onto the small needle, then pierces her skin, she hisses with pain a he threads it in out of the wound, then yelps loudly when Doctor Hamishe yanks the thread, pulling all of the skin together and tying off the stitch with a knot and the snip of the wire.

Bee sits up with a groan, "please don't tell me it will stay this painful." The old man laughs heartily, heading over to a shelf that holds all types of medicine and tablets, he reaches to a pink and white packet, handing it to the bee-like hero. "No, no, as long as you take your painkillers, I want you to take two a day, one with breakfast, one with dinner, until the pain subsides. I also would like you to come back so I can check, but that obviously can't happen, I suppose your suit would be back to normal by then and I know your identities must stay unknown."

Queenie hops off the bed, hissing as she holds her chest, Jade nodding, "thank you for being so understanding, and for fixing her up, we are very grateful." The bee nods too, "yes, thank you".

As they leave, they give a small wave, "stay safe!" Jade says as he throws his shield to the floor, Queen bee starting to hover with her buzzing wings, "wait!" The doctor calls as he stops them, "just wanted to say, kick Hawkmoth's arse!" The two heroes laugh before heading off, "We will!"

 **Scene change**

Once the bodies had been taken for research on the issue, Ladybug and Blue headed to the grand hall to see the mayor.

"Two more people have passed away, we couldn't do anything to stop it, they choked on this black stuff that they cough up, and then they cry **blood** … We thought it would be wise to let you know" Ladybug speaks with Blue at her elbow, who looks traumatised, since never seeing people just die in front of her like that so many times before.

"yes, thank you for informing me Ladybug. So we know that it is Hawkmoth causing this?" The bug nods, "yes sir, only akumatized citizens are dying". The mayor nods, frowning in thought, then looking over the winged girl in a mask. "and you must be one of the new heroes, miss?" Blue smiles politely, "Blue feather" the mayor then grins, "I love your wings, are they real? Are they actually attached to you?"

"well, when I'm transformed they are part of my body, just like an arm or leg, anyway, we better get going, we have patrol to do, right Lady-B?" Ladybug nods, "yeah, we have citizens to protect I guess, goodbye Mr mayor" The chubby man nods, "fair enough, goodbye young heroes" he waves.

As the two heroes take off into the sky, Ladybug on her yoyo and Blue with her huge feathered wings, they see yellow and green in the distance, the two sit on a roof, the Eiffel tower lit up in front of them, they chat casually, both letting out the occasional laugh.

Ladybug and Blue Feather stop a roof behind, "let's scare them!" Blue snickers, clasping her hands together manically. Ladybug nods, then quietly they jump over to the next rooftop, sneaking up behind their hero partners, but then they stop, hearing what their two friends are discussing, "Yeah, but I swear Alya's so great, she's so funny and bright all the time. She always makes me happier, no matter how shitty of a mood I'm in. And she's just the most beautiful person, inside and out I really couldn't say wrong of her… I don't understand why your so mean to her, and everyone else for that matter."

Queenie shrugs at Jades question, looking out to the tower. Ladybug looks over to Blue, who blushes and smiles softly in the golden city lights. It's night now, and Marinette is meant to be 'at Alya's for a sleepover', talk about perfect timing for patrol. The feathered girl reaches out to Jade and taps his shoulder, making him jump and almost fall off of the roof, " _ **whoa, oh my god**_!"

Ladybug and Queen bee burst out in laughter at his reaction, Queenie still holding her chest a bit as it hurts to laugh too hard. Blue feather giggles while jade scrambles up off of the floor, " _Oh my_ , hello **you**! Uhm how long m-might I ask were you standing there?" he scratches the back of his neck anxiously, olive skin turning amber in the process.

"long enough" she smiles as she looks into his golden eyes, "I love you more than words can explain, you know that?" Jade grins, "yeah I know" he grabs her waist and pulls her in for a kiss, her hands cup his face and her wings stretch out in pleasure.

Ladybug watches in awe as she sits on the roofs edge, Queenie sitting beside her, a small smile on her lips too.

The four heroes sit in silence for a while, before they hear a cheeky laugh, then Chat noirs distinct voice, "come on fox! You can run _fur_ -aster than that!" The four turn, all smiling at the scene, Chat vaulting from roof to roof, a growling fox at his heals, running over buildings in follow. "Well, I think your barking up the wrong tree buddy, coz you can eat this fox's dust!" he starts to run harder, flipping over to the next building and passing Chat, who looks like he could fall over from laughing.

Sly fox lands on the rooftop with a thud, Chat right behind him, "You owe me five euros" The red head says as he flops down next to Blue, his fox tail wagging as he pants, tongue out and canines showing. Jade laughs then, "dude, you are so much like a dog it's not even funny" Sly fox chuckles, "Oh come on! We're _all_ like our animals when we transform, Chat purrs, meows, pounces and hisses!"

Ayla laughs, "yeah, I guess that's true, I have this weird feeling when I'm transformed, like I need to show off my tail feathers all the time" she stands up, letting her tailcoat of feathers fan out and shimmy in the moonlight. "stop showing off" Queenie snaps. The group slowly go quiet, all looking at her, "back off Chloe" Jade growls.

Queen bee looks at her feet, "Sorry, bee's temper I guess" she whispers out, hating herself for being so… so _Chloe_. While the group try to pick up the mood, talking about their guardian-animal-like traits, the bee sits silent, kind of cut off from the group, she looks out into the lamp lit streets.

'why are you like this Chloe! Ugh can't you just be nice' she thinks as she fiddles with her sword, running her thumb over the glistening blue gem. Sly fox then comes to sit cross legged next to her, "hey, what was that all about?" he whispers, his uniquely aqua eyes asking for answers. She sighs, "I-I don't know, I just always have to mess up and hurt people, ask my stupid brain…" she grumbles out, putting her sword back in its seething with a 'shing'.

He's silent as he looks at her, she feels his eyes on her and lifts her head, they hold a gaze for a moment, but Fox frowns and looks away, shifting for distance a bit. 'He did the same thing at training' she thinks. More silence. "you're a real idiot, you know that?" Sly says, breaking the silence, Queenie raises an eyebrow, " _excuse_ me?"

He shakes his head, a small smile on his face, "If you ever take a blow for me again, I'll shove that sword up your arse, got it?" Her face then softens and she lets out an abrupt laugh, holding her stitching but still laughing, "ah, it hurts hahaha" He grins at her cute laugh, canine teeth poking out.

"normally people just say thanks" she says, nudging him in the ribs. He lets out a soft laugh, ears going Back on his head in a lazy way, "thanks Chlo" he sends her a kind smile and then sees the fool moon in the night sky. "ok Nino, I think you were right about the dog thing because right now, I have a very odd craving to howl."

Jade bursts out laughing as he flops down next to his foxy friend, Blue soon joining and sitting on the end next to Jade grinning and holding his hand, then Ladybug sits next to Queenie and Chat next Ladybug on the far end, making endless flirty chat puns, of which ladybug retorts with a cheeky flick of his bell and a roll of the eyes.

And at that moment, everything felt perfect.

But will it stay that way?

 **HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always don't forget to comment your feedback and ideas! I love it all and it helps me heaps with the continuation of the story! I love you all and hope you have a good night! The next chap will be out as soon as it can be!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again! Time for chapter 25! I'm soooo greatful for all the cool support and reviews from you guys! It makes me super happy! I'm sorry this one is also late! I've been a little busy, we had a family member pass away and it was pretty tough. But I guess it's time for fanfic sooooooo without any further interruptions… Chapter 25…**

Marinette whistles happily as she strolls down the street, heading for Nino's on a lovely Saturday afternoon. She wears a short black dress of her own design with a sweetheart neckline and black lase around the bottom. Around the waist is a thin green ribbon tied up in a little bow which matches her converse perfectly.

The dress is accompanied by the black choker necklace, the little bell tinkling with every step. She has stockings which are black up to her thighs, then ending in little cat faces, little kitty ears and whiskers sewn into the fabric.

Her black cat-ear head band sits proudly in her braided blue-black hair, black eyeliner whipped across her eyelids. She looks super cute as she hops into the elevator, pressing Nino's level and as the doors close, she opens up her handbag, letting Tikki come out. "How do I look?"

The small kwami squeals, "fantastic! Did you remember your overnight bag?" Marinette nods, lifting the pink and white spotted bag for proof. Tikki puts a small thumb up before disappearing back into the purse. The steel doors open and she heads down the hallway like it was her own, knowing it so well because of Nino and her friendship.

Marinette knocks on the apartment door, then places her hands behind her back politely in waiting to be let in. When the door opens to Nino's mother, Mia, Marinette's face lights up. The woman's' golden eyes exactly like Nino's and Black hair in wavy locks around her shoulders, her light skin dusted with freckles. "Marinette! Oh long time no see my little bunny rabbit!" she brings Marinette in for a tight hug, then pulling her back at arm's length and scanning her carefully, "And looking beautiful too! I can't believe how much you've grown!"

"Oh thankyou Mia, you do look stunning yourself though. Look at this _dress_!" she spins Mia around, the dress' blue frills spinning with her as she laughs. "You're too kind Bun-bun, now go on, Nino's still preparing food with Himmat, you came a little early".

Marinette nods, jogging into Nino's room and putting down her overnight bag. She then skips off into the kitchen, where Nino and his dad are just finishing off some food platters with cheese, crackers, dip, chips and olives. "Himmat!" she squeals, running into the Indian man's open arms.

"Your taller than I remember!" he says exasperated as they pull away, "and your _greyer_!" Marinette teases, giggling as the old man fakes to be hurt by the comment, "am I really that grey?" he lifts a hand to his hair, the silver streaks showing boldly. Then Nino interrupts, " _Akem_! Forgetting someone?" he asks, tapping Marinette on the shoulder, she laughs excitedly, diving in for a hug. "Happy birthday ya big goober" she shoves a present in his hands, the wrapping is covered in headphone shapes and a red ribbon decorates the gift.

Nino grins as he holds it, "thanks Mari, and _you're_ the goober, not me!" he nudges her playfully, then notices her attire. "whoa Mari, nice dress, did you make it?" She smirks, doing a little twirl, "Yup! You look weird though, I never see you in fancy clothes and it just looks… odd. Good! But just weird" she looks puzzled at the jeans and checker button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and hair jelled handsomely.

He laughs and then sets the last platter out onto the table, the two teens sit down on the couch in the dark lounge room, pretty lights making the room like a disco, balloons scatter the floor and streamers hang from everything in the apartment.

"so, what have you got planned for this amazing party?" Marinette asks as Nino undoes the bow on his gift, "well, there'll be music, we can play spin the bottle, uh, we have food I guess- **whoa**! This hoodie is **sick** dude! I can't believe you _made_ it, _and_ a cap? You are the **best** " Nino practically jumps in his seat as he holds up the turtle hoodie, he puts the present back in its box and launches himself onto Marinette with a strong hug.

"thanks so much" he says as he squeezes her, "Eek! Nino your crushing me!" she chokes out and he pulls away, both of them laughing. "for reals though!" Nino gets up off of the couch and heads for his room, Marinette follows. Nino places the small box on his desk and then crouches down to grab something from under his bed. "what are you doing?" Marinette quizzes as she watches her friends' odd actions.

He ignores her question, putting the cardboard box onto his bed, "Tikki!" he calls and the little red kwami wizzes out, "hello Nino! Happy birthday!" she then looks at the box with a similar expression as Marinette. "thanks Tikki, now, I've made this box for all of you kwami's so you don't get bored while you're here, there's cookies for you, cheese for Plagg, blueberries for Klipso, chocolate for Ximia, pea's for Pichin and noodle soup for Wayzz. I put little pillows in there, and some little blankets made of fabric, it took a while but I thought it'd be cool".

He opens up the box and Wayzz pops out, smiling calmly, "hello Tikki, cool eh?" The red kwami squeals as she flies to the box, diving into the pile of chocolate chip cookies. "this is amazing Nino! Thank you for putting in so much effort, I bet the whole group will love it, right Wayzz?" the small turtle nods as he sips the Sippy cup of hot soup through a straw.

"So this is why you kept asking what our kwami's eat the past few days! This is seriously cool though, you did great. But I would have been happy to help with the sewing, why didn't you ask?" Nino shrugs, "I wanted it be a surprise" he states simply. Then they hear a knock on the door and file out of Nino's room heading for the front door, but Nino's mum beats them to it, her shimmery blue dress swaying around her ankles as she rushes to let the person in.

"Alya! You look gorgeous darling, how are you?" Alya smiles wide, hugging the woman tightly. She has a knee high aqua dress with a high neck, neckline. The sleeves are made of white lace and her hair is up in a high ponytail with her bangs out. She has simple makeup and hot pink lipstick, her white flats matching her white handbag. "oh thankyou Mia, I'm doing great!"

Nino stands next to Marinette in silence, his whole face lit up with red as he takes in the pretty girl. She walks up to the two with a smile and a gift in her hands, "Happy birthday babe! …babe?" Nino tries to stutter out a response as he gapes at his girlfriend, "p-pretty, pretty d-dress, my girl, l-looking-" Alya and Marinette then start laughing loudly, Alya bringing her bashful boyfriend into a sweet smelling hug, "oh babe, my silly stuttering mess".

Once Nino gets it together, they head to his room, Nino showing his little kwami hiding spot and telling Alya where to put her bag. Then heading back to the lounge room to open Alya's present.

"wow! This is so cool babe! Thankyou!" he gawks at the two different DS games and the top of the line headphones, slipping them on quickly to test the quality. Perfect. Then before you can say 'birthday' the door is knocking again, this time, Nino beating his mother to the door, he opens it to Rose, who smiles widely with excitement.

"happy birthday Nino! I got you the cutest shoes!" she says as she hugs him, not even giving him time to say a word, she shoves this gift into his hands and walks straight in, hugging Alya and Marinette, commenting on dresses. Her own is a strapless baby pink dress with a circle skirt, she matches this with simple pink wedge heals and a small blue clutch.

Soon Juleka arrives, she has a deep violet princess dress with an illusion neckline and bulky black boots. She has ripped black stockings and her hair is the same as always. She is shy as she walks in, quietly handing Nino her present, she lets out a small, "hi" as she joins the group, Rose kissing her on the cheek and holding her hand. Marinette grins at what a cute couple they make.

Next comes Adrien, Nino quickly showing him the hideout for Plagg and then coming back to the main party area, Adrian has a baby blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and casual jeans with his favourite orange converse. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Marinette. His whole face glowing with blush as the small bell tinkles around her neck, she comes towards him then, her own face slightly red as she kisses his nose. "Hey kitty. Like my dress? I made it myself, It's based off Chat noir" He nods slowly still scanning the design, "I love it princess. I swear you never stop amazing me".

She grins at that and grabs his hand, pulling him towards the front door as she hears it knock. She opens it to Ivan and Maliene. Ivan in jeans and a black shirt, Maliene in a long grey-brown tie-die hippie skirt, a cute navy blue short top with long sleeves and a flower pattern.

They put their presents down on the just recently set up gift table and join the now lively party. Nino's mother decides to leave the door propped open until everyone has arrived.

Chloe strolls into the room a few minutes later, Sabrina right next to her instead of behind like normal. Maybe she really is changing. She places her gift down, then heads towards Nino. Showing off her Yellow sundress with a flounced skirt and small silver jewels encrusted onto the chest. Her matching silver heels clicking on the tiled floor.

Sabrina looks very cute in her pale-green box pleated dress and light-purple flats while she floats over to Marinette, smiling and tucking a stray hair back into her bun. "Happy birthday!" Chloe grins and gives Nino a quick hug. The whole group stare in confusion at the girls' sudden niceness. She stops awkwardly looking between the wide eyes, "what are you staring at?" she snaps and the classmates return to their normal banter.

Almost as soon as that happens, Max and Nathanial walk in, Max in professional overalls and a bow tie as usual and Nath in a dark blue shirt and black jeans, sleeves also rolled up and Purple Vans on. Chloe finds herself blush at the sight, before the boy makes eye contact, catching her in the act. He then realises her yellow dress and how well it suits her.

Nathanial feels a faint rose tint his cheeks, he then frowns and looks away. ' _What are you doing! She is bad news_!' his mind hisses at him.

 **Chloe's view**

Chloe smiles shyly and waves, but this only makes Nath blush a little and turn away frowning. A pang of hurt splinters in her stomach as he ignores her. She sighs and continues to chat with Marinette and Alya, who seem to be quite friendly considering she _is_ Chloe.

…

Later on, at around 8:00 pm, the party starts to switch into full gear, with Nino's dad playing as DJ for the night and letting off some killer beets. Adrian dances with the rest of the group, until he spots a cute bluenette girl with cat ears. He smiles and grabs her waist from behind, lifting her up and carrying her like a princess. "Adrian put me _down_!" the blonde grins, "not until you come and sing along with me~" he coos, her blush practically beaming as she grips onto his toned body.

"No way Kitty. Dancing isn't my thing." Adrian pouts and sniffles for effect, "pleeaseeeeee!" he wines, putting her down, then grabbing her hand and pulling her into the cluster of people. "You stupid cat! Let me go!" Marinette manages between giggles as he holds her by the waist, not letting her leave.

He whispers into her hair as she struggles "aw, come on _purr_ -incess, I know you'd be _paw_ esome if you tried" she grunts, then shoves away from him in determination to escape. "Not so fast!" Adrien says as he grabs her hand, pulling her back into his arms. They stop then, inches apart, Adrien leans in and they kiss, Marinette melting into the kiss and placing her hands on his chest, Adrien cupping Marinette's freckly face with both hands.

Little do they know Chloe stands on the edge of the room, lip quivering and eyes glassy as she watches her Adrikin's slip completely out of her reach. The blonde girl walks swiftly to Nino's room for a bit of quiet, ripping open the cardboard box of which holds her kwami.

The small group of magical gods hover out in the open with wide eyes as the crying girl sulks on the floor, crouched a ball. Ximia makes no hesitation to comfort her chosen. "shhh honey, it's ok" The small bee gestures for her kwami friends to give them a moment.

Wayzz nods in understanding and guides the worried group back into their hide-hole. Ximia wipes the smudged mascara away from Chloe's face, her little wings buzzing soothingly as she floats.

 **FOLLOW: mari_chaton1234 My fandom account! Xx (Instagram)**

 **DONE! Another chapter completed! I hope you liked it as always! Sorry again that it was sooooo late but as I said before we had a family member pass away. But anyway don't forget to comment your feedback and input because it helps me more than anything! Love you lots!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	26. Chapter 26

**WELCOME! To another romantic and drama filled chapter offffff Cat got your tongue! I hope you enjoy what is up ahead as always and that you have the most** _ **pawesome**_ **day/night! And without any further interruptions… Chapter 26…**

Chloe's shoulders shake as she tries to gather herself on the floor of Nino's room. She wipes the tears away from her face, leaving black smears along her cheeks. She takes a deep breath in as Ximia stokes her hair.

Then she hears the door creek open and she gasps, her kwami hiding behind her in the process. But it isn't Sabrina, it's… Nath. His amber hair making his eyes even brighter in the dim lighting, he walks over to her with a hidden emotion on his face. "Nathaniel?" she says quickly, rubbing her face to try and rid the hint of tears.

He slumps down next to her on the floor and slips his hand into hers, "I know what you're feeling right now" he says, not looking at her, knowing he will do something drastic if he does. "w-what?" Chloe stutters out, almost passing out from the sudden closeness of him, his cologne intoxicating.

"I know it hurts, seeing that happen. Seeing them kiss and hug and just, hang out. I know it stings but you just have to put up with it." Nathaniel then turns to Chloe, glassy eyes hiding so many secrets, so many feelings untold. "You have to put up with it because their happiness is more important than yours. Seeing them happy everyday should be enough, so you just have to push through the pain".

Chloe's eyes are wide as she looks at him, guilt filling her up like a bottle in the river. Nathaniel studies her pretty face, blue eyes filled with tears and guilt and hurt, his gaze drifts down to her lips, ' _What are you doing! This is why you weren't meant to look at her!_ ' his head booms with regret as he inches closer to the girl. She leans in, her own mind screaming for her to back away, she ignores it even though she knows it's right.

Just as their faces become inches apart and they both feel each other's breath against their skin, Nathanial throws himself back, breath heavy and fast as he shakes his head, "what am I **doing?** " he says aloud, standing up and raking a hand through his red hair. Chloe shakes her own head and returns to wrapping her arms around her knees. "I-I thought… I'm sorry" She whispers timidly as Nath stares at her, still breathing fast.

He looks down to the floor then, hair hiding his face, "Just… Ugh, I don't know! You're not good for me!" he says, then leaves. Chloe now alone again and crying ten times harder than what she was before.

Nath heads back to the main room, Kim and Alix now here and the party turning to a calmer state. Nino then yells out, "Spin the bottle!" The whole group 'woops' with excitement as the clock ticks over to 8:30. Everyone sits in a circle and as Nino spins the bottle in the centre, it slows and then stops on Kim, who groans in knowing of what his dare will be.

Everyone knows Kim likes Alix, and everyone knows that Alix likes Kim, even though _she_ refuses to admit it. The whole class has been shipping them for two years now, but the pair are just too stubborn to admit it.

Nino grins wickedly as he clasps his hands together, "Kim, Kim, Kim, oh what _ever_ will I do with you!" The boy blushes and gulps, Alix doing a similar thing in her lime green short dress and pink hair completely out, black, studded, rocker chick boots on. The class laughs excitedly, except Nath, who looks kind of conflicted in the colourful disco room.

Marinette notices this and makes a mental note to ask him later. "I dare _you_ , to kiss Alix!" Nino states simply. Both Kim and Alix turn bright beetroot, "No way!" they say in unison. But Nino just laughs again, gesturing for Kim to move closer to his pink haired crush. Neither of them move, so the birthday boy sighs, "well, if you won't do it then I guess I'll have to commence plan B" Alya and Ivan both stand up, edging closer to the couple with mischievous grins, the two victims fret in their seats.

"P-Plan B?" Kim says nervously, eyeing his two friends who edge closer. Alix's mind races, 'I don't want them to make us kiss like this… maybe I should just…' Alix then stands up abruptly, cheeks beaming pink as she blurts out a response, "No need for plan B!" she walks over to Kim who has eyes as wide as saucepans. Alix grabs his shirt collar and yanks it up, making him stand, she then pulls him in for a kiss.

The whole room goes crazy as their classmate's cheer and 'whoop' and whistle. When Alix pulls away, she looks at Kim with wide blue eyes, a shy smile on her face, still holding his shirt, but then he launches on her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, they kiss again and everyone goes wild, yelling and laughing.

Max is shaking his head in disbelief, "My calculations states that there was a 99.8% chance of Kim _not_ kissing Alix. I guess he was lucky." Rose giggles at that, swinging her arm around Juleka, "oh Max! You can never make a prediction with _**love!**_ " Her sweet voice making the boy smile and shrug, "maybe you are right, Rose."

After a while, Chloe slips out of Nino's room, heading for the bathroom. She wipes away her old makeup and quickly applies a new layer, smiling fakely at her reflection before putting her makeup back in her overnight bag. Nino was very kind to invite her to stay, maybe he believed she really could turn things around if she tried.

She then joins the group, explaining that she felt a little 'sick' and that's why she was gone. Marinette see's right through the excuse and stares at Chloe, who looks away awkwardly with red puffy eyes. They play spin the bottle for a while longer before Nino's mother turns off the lights in the kitchen and makes an announcement. "Time for cake! Everyone in the kitchen!"

Adrien stands up almost straight away, Marinette laughing at his excitement and linking her fingers through his. The group all stand in the kitchen, chattering quietly as Nino's Mother comes out with a big pink and blue cake with bits of poufy fairy floss sitting on top. Nino gasps and then whispers, "fairy floss cake!" into the darkness, Alya snorting.

As Mia starts to sing, everyone joins in, Marinette managing to sing beautifully even through her giggles as Nino moves his hands along like he's orchestrating a group of musicians. Mia finally sets the cake on the table and the whole group cheers. Excited for their friends 17th.

When Nino cuts the cake his mother warns him, "Don't touch the bottom or you'll have to kiss a girl!" Nino grins then, pushing the knife all the way down, "Not a problem Mum!" he turns around to the ombre reporter, looking into her greeny-gold eyes, then he kisses her.

His mother gasping and his dad rooting for him, "yes son! That's the way" Mia lightly slaps her husband over the back of the head, "Himmat! Did you put him up to this?" the chuckling man rubs a hand behind his neck, " _maybe_ ".

…

Once the cake had been eaten and the clock ticked over to 9:45 people started to head home, first Maylene and Ivan, then Juleka, rose and Sabrina, next Alix who would have walked home alone if not for Kim insisting he walk her home since it was 'too dangerous for a pretty girl like her' Alix stopped arguing after that, letting him come along, a blush settled firmly along her cheeks.

After that the rest of the guests left fairly quickly, leaving Nino, Alya, Adrian, Nathanial, Chloe and Marinette. Nino sighs in satisfaction, flopping onto the couch "best. Birthday. Ever." He says as he munches on a bowl of chips. They sit in silence for a bit, but then Alya stands up excitedly. "Your birthday isn't _over_ yet! It's **PJ time** ~!" She coos in a sing-song voice, grabbing her best friend and Chloe by the hand, yanking them up off of the couch.

"Us girls will get our stuff and go change in the bathroom. You guys head to Nino's room, no pervy stuff!" she says jokingly, bopping Nino on the nose with her finger and pulling her friends along behind her, all of them giggling.

Marinette slips off her attire, ruffling through her night-bag to find her cat hoodie, a pair of ugg-boots and her ladybug PJ shorts, her friends doing similar actions beside her. Alya chucks on her favourite cookie monster shirt with matching daggy PJ pants that are white with cookies scattering the fabric.

Chloe has a different approach with her pastel yellow bunny shirt and small PJ shorts with Easter eggs as decoration, she slips on her fluffy pink bunny slippers and grabs out an old ragged bear, probably from when she was little, just like Marinette and Alya's.

Marinette ties her own hair in two plaits, then does Alya's in a single braid down her back, ombre curls sticking out in odd spots. She shifts her gaze to Chloe, unsure of if to ask, "You want yours done too?" The blonde jumps on the opportunity, eyes a bit wide, "yes please!" she throws herself in front of Marinette cross legged and waiting.

When Marinette unties Chloe's pastel blonde hair from the messy bun, it spills out in wavy locks around her shoulders and Marinette gasps. "Did you curl it? It's so _pretty_ , I think you should leave it out!" Chloe laughs nervously, "no, this is my natural hair, I normally straighten it before school. But yeah if you think it looks good then why not?"

The three girls file out of the bathroom to meet the boys in Nino's room, when they arrive the boys are laughing and joking around, they go silent when the girls come in, Adrian Grinning, probably holding in a cat pun, Nino trying to muffle his excited laughter with one hand and Nathaniel blushing slightly while looking away, a frown on his face.

"what's with you?" Alya says, eyebrow quirked at Nino, " **I love your PaJammers**!" he blurts out and leaps on her, scanning the fabric of her cookie pants. Alya laughs and peels him off, pecking him on the head before sitting down on a heap of pillows with her scruffy bear to her chest. The kwami's chattering away quietly together in the little box on Nino's desk.

Marinette eye's Adrien closely, predicting his actions, "Your looking Paweso-" "Shut it cat!" Adrien doubles over with laughter, Alya and Nino holding on to their stomachs as they cackle, Nathaniel laughing quietly despite his off mood, Chloe also holding a hand over her mouth to muffle her sweet giggles. Marinette the only one not finding it funny, "what are you all laughing at? He's not even _funny_!"

Alya manages to sit up and speak between bouts of laughter, "No, he's not funny, but your reaction is!" she laughs again as Marinette huffs, her cat hoodie falling over her freckled face in the process, the temporary blindness not helping her friends much as they laugh breathlessly, Alya's snorting echoing through the room.

She lifts up her hoodie and growls, Adrian finally sitting upright to confront his grumpy girlfriend, he places his head on her shoulder, grinning devilishly, which makes her turn the colour of a strawberry in a matter of seconds. She still manages to hold her scowl. She then returns the look with her own grin, having an idea. "What's the matter purr-incess? Don't like my puns?" Adrian's grin widens.

Marinette smirks and leans her face closer to his, she shoves a finger on his chest and quirks her head sideways, "Oh no my, _purr_ -ince, I love hearing your puns. But I think I rather when you're silent, ok?" The model's face is pink and stunned as Marinette's seductive blue eyes bore into him.

Marinette then turns back to the group, smiling like nothing happened, ' _that ought to teach him a lesson_ ' she thinks as Nino and Alya snuggle in a bundle of pillows, both muffling their laughter. Nath laughs a little bit too but the bluenette spots the pain behind it, she frowns and then realises her mistake, turning to a frustrated looking Chloe, who looks at the floor, thinking something through.

Alya and Nino sense the tension and the DJ stands up, "how about we watch a movie? I have three options for ya'll to choose from!" his silly cowboy voice lightening the mood, "we have, Batman, Superman or The Exisist, take your pick" Chloe's sweet giggle cuts through as she stands up, cocking one hip out with a hand to rest on it sassily. "two of them are hero movies ay? I wonder why" the friends laugh at that.

Once the vote was made and The Exisist was chosen, the group sit down in a mountain of pillows and blankets, the mouth-watering smell of buttered popcorn wafting from the kitchen. Nino gets up to fetch the remote as Marinette and Alya chatter about her latest designs and how the lady blog is gonna work now that Alya has her powers.

Chloe's voice interrupts the girls, "Thankyou" she squeaks, preying they didn't hear. Alya and Marinette turn around, Nath looks up from his sketchbook with unreadable eyes, Nino returns with the remote and flops onto the pillows, watching Chloe all the way, Adrien stares with wide eyes, never hearing her say a polite word before.

Marinette pushes her hoodie back from her head, "pardon?" Chloe takes a deep breath and looks up with a shy smile, "thank you, all of you, I have never been anything but unkind to you and you still let me in to your group, you still invited me, you still treat me like your friend. And I am so, _so_ sorry for all that I've put you through. All the akuma's I've caused, all the hearts I've broken, the people I've hurt… I can never thank you enough, for what you have turned me into."

When Chloe finishes the only thing that fills the room is silence, Marinette's eyes are wide and glassy, Alya smiles sadly, Nino and Adrian smile contently and Nath just stairs at her, brows creased in frustration and a look like he's solving a puzzle, figuring out what pieces go where, if they go in the right places. She then notices that her face is wet with tears and her lip quivers slightly.

Before she can speak another word, all of her friends are on top of her, crushing her in a big group hug. Once they pull away after a good thirty seconds, Marinette shakes her head, "Chlo, you will always be our friend, no matter what you did ok?" Alya chuckles, her laughing hazel-gold eyes making things better, "yeah girl, whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us. There's no escaping the miraculous team!"

"Dude, _we_ weren't the ones who changed you, _you_ changed **yourself** , and for the better too, I was really getting tired of the mayors' stroppy daughter storming into class every day. We need a little more… um, what to call it? Chloeness, yep that's it!" Adrian's laughter bubbles up in his chest, soon Alya joins in with her loud snorting cackles, Marinette with her sweet giggles and Nath with a soft chuckle.

Only then does Chloe realise that Nath is hugging her too, his smell of blueberries and cologne making her blush, with enough courage she looks at his face, when they make eye contact he turns bright pink, then pulls away. But not before Chloe spots the smile on his lips… and a lip piercing?

"hey! You have your lip piercing in!" Chloe squeals, automatically grinning and grabbing his face with both hands. Marinette gasps and shuffles over to get a better look, "Nath it looks so cool! Why don't you wear it more often?" Chloe nods in agreement, pulling hands away from the blushing red heads' face with hesitation.

After a while of _**chat**_ ting, ( **yes I did** ) Nino puts the movie in the slot of the CD player, including a few dirty jokes along the way, and Alya retrieving the big bowl of popcorn and orange Fanta to share, they all snuggle down into the pillow/blanket fort prepared for some movie action.

 **Go give my fandom account a big fat follow on Instagram! mari_chaton1234**

 **ANNNDDD THERE WE GO! Another chapter for you! Getting into a little of that Chlothanial! I'm so sorry that its late AGAIN, but I hope you enjoyed and as always remember to comment your feedback and ideas good or bad they make me super happy! So I guess I'll see you next time with chapter 27!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	27. Chapter 27

**HELLO AND WELCOME! Once again to a new chapter of this story! I hope you like it as u do the others! Thank you so much for all the positive support it makes me so happy seeing my comments grow! As always stay miraculous and without any further interruptions… Chapter 27…**

The movie is half way through, and Adrian clings to Marinette for dear life, similar things going on with Nino and Alya, both girls trying to stifle their giggles as their delicate boyfriends jump at every scene change. Nath on the other hand is the one taking care of a very scared Chloe, who holds his shirt tightly as he blushes and stares at her. The blond girl is completely oblivious to her own actions.

Nath's mind races with thought. ' _Oh shit she's so close! Ugh why does she have to be so pretty and cute and- Ugh no! You love Marinette! … Can I trust her? Should I keep fighting?_ ' His eyes observe her wavy golden hair, those ice blue eyes positioned widely at the TV, then he is snapped out of his gaze by a loud scream. Chloe, Nino and Adrien jumping at the possessed girl on the screen who races down the stairs with blood pouring from her face. Chloe jumps onto him and digs her claws deeper into his shirt, her head buried into his chest.

Nathanial chuckles and pats her shoulder, "it's only a movie, calm down" she breaths fast as she lifts her head from his shirt, a rosy colour spreading across her cheeks as they make eye contact, those aqua orbs boring into her. She quickly pulls away, frowning in fear of a rejection and continues watching the movie without a person to hold.

Little do the two know, Marinette is watching the scene play out, she frowns and stands up, pausing the movie and putting on a fake smiles, "I'll be right back, just re filling the popcorn! Chloe why don't you join me?" She eyes the blond girl with a hard wide eyed stare, making her wriggle under the gaze.

She nods and follows Marinette out into the kitchen with the popcorn bowl, leaving the others except Nathanial slightly confused. Marinette puts a popcorn pack in the microwave and then turns to face Chloe. "What's up with you two?" the black-haired beauty crosses her arms over her chest and cocks out one hip, huffing in impatiens. Chloe looks down with a scowl, "why should I tell _you_ anything?" she snaps, rubbing her harm with the opposite hand.

Marinette's face softens and she sighs, "Chloe, please stop this. I'm not your enemy anymore, if we are going to be on the same team then we need to get along. I know you don't particularly like me at the moment but I need to know what's up. You're my friend and I want to help" Marinette places a hand on the girls' shoulder.

But Chloe slowly fills with rage and she clenches her fists, slapping the hand away. "Sure you want to help _me_! Chloe Bouchiors, the **bitch** of the school, the **slut** , the **bully**! You don't want to help me! No you are just cosying up so that you can have Adrian all to yourself! Well, _Marinette_ , if you're _really_ my friend, then why would you make out with my Adrikins in front of me? It's not **f-fair**! I have been his b-best friend _forever_ , I have loved him since we were toddlers, before his mother died she told me _**I**_ had to look after him… n-not _you_..." she ends in a whisper and leans her back on the wall, sliding down onto the tiled kitchen floor, blond locks falling like a curtain over her sobbing face.

Marinette's face floods with guilt as she rushes to fix her mistakes. "Oh no, no, no, Chloe. I'm so sorry… if you told me I-I would have never…" she brings her voice to a whisper and holds Chloe in a tight hug, the blonde holding her back like a lifeline and sobbing quietly in her shoulder. "I'm so, _so_ , sorry Chloe…" The bluenette strokes Chloe's long blond waves in a comforting motion, shushing her sobs with a mother-like tone.

When Chloe's blubbers turn to a soft sniffle, the microwave beeps, signalling the popcorn is ready. Marinette gets up, taking notice of her damp shoulder and puts the buttery treats in the bowl, sits back down next to Chloe and shoves it in her lap. "You wanna tell me what's up now?" she says carefully, watching Chloe's expression sheepishly.

She takes a deep breath and lifts her head, "I almost kissed Nath". Marinette's eyes widen and her mouth gapes a little. "what? But, but I thought you still liked Adrian. And when did this happen?"

Chloe runs through the story with Marinette quickly. By passing the small fact of her crying before-hand. Marinette nods in understanding, never getting mad, all filled with care. Chloe sighs and stuffs another handful of popcorn into her mouth, "Why are you such a boy magnet? All the guys I like are totally love struck for you! Adrian has been gawking over you for almost as long as you have over him! But you were both so oblivious and never noticed!" The girls' bunny slippers squeak on the tiles as she gets herself up, "come on we better get back to the movie… Mari?"

Chloe's face turns to puzzlement as she eyes a stricken bluenette. "he liked me the whole time? Well there are quite a few things ide like to discuss with him" she gets up and they head for Nino's room, before going through the door, Marinette grabs Chloe's arm and looks at her with a serious expression, "don't avoid him. Act normal, like it never happened. If you try and ignore him, it will make it hard to work together, and be part of the team. We really need to all get along if we want to stop Hawkmoth, understood?" Chloe nods shyly and then enters the room with the warm buttery popcorn.

Chloe takes a seat next to Nath, who scribbles in his sketch book again, she smiles at his cute emo hair and then faces towards the TV, Nino and Alya sigh exaduratly, " _finally_! You guys took forever" Marinette just shrugs, "we were chatting." She then sits in Adrian's lap after he begs her to snuggle with him, she glances at Chloe with a sympathetic look but the girl is already looking at someone different; Nathanial.

Once the movie is over, the group chat for a bit, about Alix and Kim, Maylene and Ivan, a little bit about Sabrina and how her and Max would make a cute couple. After a while, Nino and Alya fall asleep, Nino spooning Alya from behind under a mountain of blankets, his face buried in her soft ombre hair. Marinette giggles quietly at the two and snaps a quick photo, then removes her friends' glasses so they are more comfortable.

Next to be taken by sleep is her and Adrian. Mari is snuggled up against her green eyed boyfriends' chest like a cat as he purrs contently in his sleep. This leaves Nathanial and Chloe alone, the light of the moon shining through the apartment window in silence, the stars gleaming around it like sequins in the sun. It's 1:47am and all of Paris is quiet.

Chloe gazes out the window drowsily, her hair falling out in highlighted waves around her shoulders, full pink lips in a small pout and blue eyes dazzling in the starlight. Nath finds himself staring, he sighs and looks back to his sketch book, the many drawings of Chloe scatter his page and he shuts it abruptly, making a loud clapping sound and startling the blond girl.

"I think it's time we get to sleep" he states bluntly, his cold voice making Chloe's heart drop to the floor, "oh… Yes, good idea…" she holds back the shaking of her voice, _'come on Chloe you've already cried three times tonight! Keep it together!_ ' she lets her head fall to the pillow, and sleep comes almost instantly.

In the morning, the small group of friend's head to the kitchen, where Mia is making her special pancakes with ice-cream, strawberries, chocolate topping and maple syrup.

Marinette's sleepy face fills with delight and she gasps at the familiar smell, "is that what I think it is?" she pushes past her friends and eyes the table filled with toppings and Mia in the kitchen with a pan and a bowl of mix. The woman laughs aloud, her golden eyes dazzling, "You know it bun-bun!" Marinette grins and sits down at the table, the others soon to follow as the amazing smells lure them out of their tired daze.

Everyone is dressed, Marinette in a light pink summer dress with white diagonal stripes and hair in her usual twin tails, white sandals on and her BFF necklace. Alya is in pale ripped jeans and a white singlet, a red and black flannelette over the top and minion patterned convers, her hair out in her usual style and BFF necklace also on. Chloe wears a black flounced mini skirt, a baby blue shirt, her yellow over coat and matching blue flats, hair in one long braid down her back.

The boys have taken more of a lazy approach, Nino in the home sewn turtle hoodie and some jeans, some red high tops to go with it. Nath with a black arctic monkey's shirt, ripped black jeans and the same purple vans from yesterday. Adrian wears a light blue T-shirt with homer simpson on it, some dark blue jeans, and his orange vans to complete the look.

After the teenagers indulge in the delicious treats, they all walk home, saying their goodbye's to Nino and Wayzz, heading out in a herd of four. First Nino departs from them with Chloe, Marinette watches them go, predicting it will be and awkward walk. Then Alya parts as they walk past her house and it's just Adrien and Marinette.

The two hold hands as they walk, chatting about the responsibility of being a hero and how much class you miss. Then they come up to the bakery, Marinette makes Adrian come in so she can get him a fresh croissant. While his freckly girlfriend is gone he waits awkwardly in the bakery front, but then almost falls over after hearing a loud man's voice call out, "and who are you?" Adrian turns around slowly, eyes wide as he comes face to face with the burly man.

"I-I'm Adrian sir, A-Adrian Agreste" the man eyes him carefully, then sits down at one of the small café tables. "Take a seat" he orders and the blond teen quickly obliges, sitting down with a straight back like his father taught him. "I hear you are dating my little girl?" he leans in over the table, big hands clasped together in a business-like manner.

"Y-Yes sir, and I will treat her as if she was a princess." He inerly smirks at that, "I would never hurt her or show her disrespect and will always think of her needs before mine." When Adrian looks up from his nervous rant, the big man is smiling. "Very good. I can see you will be very good for our daughter, I trust you." His warm smile releases a breath of relief from Adrian, which makes them both laugh a little. Then he narrows his eyes, leaning in closer, serious now, Adrian gulps. "But keep in mind boy that if you hurt her, let's just say you won't have a modelling career for that pretty face of yours. Do we understand each other?" He smiles brightly as the blond teen breaths heavily in his seat from the sheer pressure. "yes sir!"

They both stand up, "now, there will be none of that 'sir' stuff from now on, you will call me Tom" he slaps Adrian on the back, grinning and walking towards the kitchen. "yes Sir-I mean Tom" The man chuckles as he creaks up the wooden steps and Adrian sighs in relief. But then Mari comes down with her mum, worry creasing her face.

"what did Papa say to you? Why are you sweating?" Adrian chuckles sheepishly, rubbing a hand behind his neck like he does when he's nervous. Marinette groans aloud as her Mother shuffles over to Adrian, hugging him tight "you know Mari here has been obsessed with you for two years now! I can't believe you are finally dating it's so exciting! You should see all the posters she had of you, oh my it was extensive!" Adrian bursts out in laughter, smirking devilishly at Marinette who is blushing like a tomato, "oh really?".

" **Maman**!"

 **((Go follow my fandom account mari_chaton1234 instagram))**

 **Thankkkkyou! For reading another Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as usual and that you have a fabulous day! SORRY that I posted so late again, as you know Halloween is coming up and I've been organising my costume! I'm so excited! Next chapter will be out as soon as possible!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie x**


	28. IM SO SORRY GUYS 3

HI GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS IM SO SORRY!

So my laptop completley kapooted! and died and i lost ALL of my chapters and all of chapter 28! im sooooo sorrry i have to wrewrite ALL OF IT! i will start as soon as i can! i just got my new laptop and ill try and start asap! ive just had alt of homework also!

SO ALSO IM MAKING A NEW STORY ASWELL! ITS A NINETTE STORY SO HOPEFULY THATLL MAKE U FEEL A LITTLE LESS MAD AT ME 3 IM SO SORRY AGAIN GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL!

Claws out!

-Charlie xx


	29. Chapter 28

**HIIIIIII again my kittens and welcome! To another pawesome chapter of this fanfiction story! I apologise for taking so long! Thank you all so much for all the support so far! It makes me so happy seeing the review numbers rise! I would like to thank you for breaking the 30,000 view mark! OK and now without any further interruptions… Chapter 28…**

Marinette has a pretty normal Sunday, she helps her parents in the bakery, Alya came over for a bit to work on a project for History on ancient China, she worked on some design sketches for Alya's up-coming birthday, she started to sew a new skirt design she'd just finished perfecting and made a batch of chocolate macarons. After saying goodnight to her parents, and avoiding some questions revolving around her new boyfriend, she heads upstairs, her plate of warm macarons in hand and sketchbook in the other.

She takes a seat in her desk and turns on her computer, tapping in her code and waiting for the internet to load. Her eyes drift up to her window where the stars' shine, her thoughts linger on her Aunt and she manages a sad smile before turning back to her computer, opening her cartoon sight and watching some Gravity Falls.

Seven episodes and eight macarons later, her eyes begin to droop and she checks the time on her phone; 9:49. "I better get some sleep huh Tikki?" the small red kwami just yawns and rubs her big blue eyes, grabbing another chocolaty treat before floating over to her little bed.

Marinette slips on her cat hoodie and PJ shorts, then hops into bed, turning the lamp off. As her eyes begin to tug closed she is awakened by a 'tap, tap, tap' she automatically grins and looks up to see two green cat eyes glowing through the window. She unlatches the door and the black clad hero jumps down onto the bed in complete silence. "come to visit me chaton?" Chat grins and leans his face close to hers in the dark of the room. "Maybe I have purrincess" he rolls out the 'r' in a seductive tone.

His deep voice makes Marinette shiver and she turns a shade of deep pink. The cat grins again and leans in, meeting her lips in a soft kiss, her eyes flutter shut and she releases soft sigh. She lies on the bed with her elbows propping her up, the cat with his knees on either side of her legs and hands by her sides.

The confident cat places his hands-on Marinette's bare hips, her pale skin shaking as his gloved hands rest there. The kiss is slow, their lips clashing together lightly, breath hot and needy, then a very confused Tikki flies out from her spot. "Are you having a bad dream again Marin…nette?" The two of them stop dead still, Marinette's face bright red and eyes wide, the cat on top of her with a sheepish yet very terrified smile.

The small kwami looks at the very suggestive position and her small face fills with defensive rage, her delicate body glows with red light and her eyes turn to black flames, her teeth bared she charges at the cat, the force of impact making him fall off the bed with a loud thump. Marinette gasps and then bursts out into a fit of giggles, "Tikki oh my god!"

Chat groans on the floor, rubbing his butt as he stands, Tikki wizzes in his face, small fists clenched and eyes still blazing. "what do you think you were doing with my chosen!?" Chat puts his hands up in surrender "hey, hey we were only kissing! _Princess help me out here_ " Marinette laughs again, still blushing, "Tikki calm down, he's telling the truth ok?" the small kwami huffs and her red glowing rage cools down, her normal sweet self coming back to view again.

"Tikki… how did you _do_ that?" Marinette's eyes are wide now, and her voice a whisper, in realisation of her tiny kwami just throwing her boyfriend across the room. The small kwami sighs, shaking her head, "the power is too great for the both of you, you're not ready" Marinette grabs Tikki clean out of the air, "Tikki this could help us defeat hawkmoth! _Please_!" Chat stands next to Marinette now, nodding in agreement, the kwami's eyes drift slightly, eyebrows creased.

She sighs, closing her eyes in exasperation, "ok… That power you saw; it was the dark side of me. Hawkmoth's miraculous is filled with it at the moment, because the holder is angry or enraged… This dark power consumes the miraculous aura when the kwami or the holder pursue high levels of negative emotion, whether it's sad or angry or frustrated. When transformed, your powers will evolve and you will be much more powerful, but if you do this, it will only last for the amount of time that you feel rage, then you will de-transform, that's why you must be careful. People like Hawkmoth have learned to control the darkness but you aren't ready, and you will de-transform and become weak."

Marinette frowns in thought, "well if it only lasts a small while then we just have to be careful about timing." Tikki frowns, "That's what my last holder said, and then the darkness consumed her… That's the other catch, if you stay in evolution for too long the darkness will inflict on you, and you will feel the need for revenge and aggression… That's what happened to Lilly! I told her not to but she didn't listen to me! And now she's gone…" Tikki's eyes swell with tears now and her small glowing power surges up again, just in a less fiery rage, more of a beaming pain as she sobs in Marinette's hand.

Marinette and Chat share a worried glance, "I think I'll head home, see ya princess, bye Tikki" he kisses Marinette's freckled cheek and serves them both a two-fingered salute, then out the window he flies. Marinette sighs at her kwami, "hey, Tikki, it's ok, I won't do anything crazy, now let's get some rest" she pats the red bug on the head and switches off the lights, letting her eyes fold shut, and dreams flood her mind.

Scene change~

Chat noir leaps across the Parisian rooves, heading for the Agreste mansion. He takes a deep breath, smelling fresh bread, rain and honey. As he passes the Eiffel tower, he decides to stop to admire the view, sighing as he takes in his beautiful home and its treasures, but his silence is ruined when he hears a low devilish laugh from behind him, Chat noir leaps to his feet, baton at the ready to face a young man wearing a purple tweed suit with huge black dragon wings on his back, and horns on his head, he wears a small broach on his chest which looks like the akuma.

The akumatized victim lifts his head slowly, smirking as his dark wings outstretch, "hello Chat noir" he says slyly. Chat extends his baton in a whip like motion in preparation for battle, "don't even think about trying" he says as the man in purple tries to continue, "do not fear Chat noir, I am not trying to take your miraculous… hawkmoth is interested in something more, shall we say, _alive_ ".

Chat raises an eyebrow, "and what would that be?" the man smiles darkly, "you" he flaps his dark wings once and envelopes Chat inside, confusing him, before unwrapping them again and throwing blow after blow of dark energy at the cat. The clad hero is overwhelmed, his battered body turning weaker with every hit. "What's the matter cat? No team to save you?"

Chat tries to get up, but he is kicked back down to the ground by this mysterious akuma. He lies on the roof tiles, the akuma lifts the heroes bloodied face, "goodnight kitten" he smirks before slamming the heroes head into the ground, turning the world to cold darkness.

Chat noir wakes to an aching head, he groans and scrunches up his face as his whole body throbs. First, he feels the ropes around his wrists behind his back and his eyes fly open, he is confronted by a dark room, a huge window with patterns letting in only moonlight, and then his final realisation is that he is surrounded by white butterflies, their beautiful, almost luminescent wings taking his breath away as they flutter around him. "Hello?! Where am I?" he struggles to sit up, noticing his baton is missing, he attempts to wriggle free of the ropes but it proves hopeless. He yells out again, louder, "Answer me!" then he hears a low chuckle, and tapping footsteps emerging from the darkness.

Chat noir looks around him frantically looking for the source, before being confronted by a man dressed in purple, leaning on a cane in front of him, one hand holding a white butterfly as it flutters calmly. Chat stops dead still, his heart beginning to race, "hawkmoth…" he whispers, and the man laughs again, piercing blue eyes holding secrets and lies.

He begins to walk around the room casually, butterflies trailing behind him, "hello Chat noir, I do apologise about the aggressive encounter with my newest akuma Smithian, I did tell him to be gentle, but I suppose he didn't get the message." He stops and smiles, "but I guess if you're already in pain, hurting you will be twice as fun" Chat noir gulps but tries to stay strong, he straightens his back and puts a defiant look on his face, "my team will come and save me" he states.

The purple villain just laughs out loud, "what's so funny?" Chat's fear grows as Hawkmoth walks slowly towards him, "that's exactly what a want, once your friends arrive ill have both miraculous right in my grasp. And the fun part is I get to harm you." He stalks closer to Chat, swinging his leg out and landing a firm kick right to the stomach, Chat groans, defenceless on the hard marble floor.

Hawkmoth moves his head right beside Chat's ear, "you think that hurt? I've only just begun" his voice is harsh, almost a growl, he sees the fear in the young hero's eyes and grins, letting his leg fly again, right to the face, Chat groans again, blood trickling from his lip.

Hawkmoth picks him up and slams him to the ground, his voice breaks as he hits the floor, he lies on his stomach, unable to move. Then he hears the 'shing' of a sword being removed from its sheathing, and he feels it, the sharp pain piercing the back of his lower leg, he screams in pain as the blade is dragged downwards, leaving a long deep cut, then he feels the blade being moved in its place, making the pain twice more excruciating, he feels the warm, dark blood bubble from the source, it flows down his legs in a rush.

Chat cries as the pain overwhelms him, his whole body shaking, Hawkmoth laughs, putting his foot on the wound and pushing down, Chat lets out another painful scream. "My kwami told me that they can sense when their fellow god friends are in pain, so it shouldn't be too long now"

He pushes his sword staff into Chat's other leg, the searing pain almost unbearable for him. After another ten minutes of blood-curdling screams, Chat is practically swimming in his own blood, his legs sending electric shots of pain all through him, his eyes sting from crying and his throat is hoarse from his cries of pain.

Hawkmoth lifts his cane and brings it down hard onto Chat's arm, he automatically feels the fracture as his whole arm throbs, he sulks like an animal who got hit by a car. Hawkmoth smiles contently, "that should do", he throws one last kick to the Black clad teens stomach and then walks back into the darkness, Adrien hears a door click shut and then he is alone, slowly falling unconscious from unbearable pain.

 **Scene** **change**

Marinette tosses and turns in her bed, her mind caught on the lives she never saved and the people she hurt, her guilt comes bubbling through her body and her almost completely healed wrists throb as she cries silently.

Underneath her, Tikki is listening to the sobs, worry creasing her cute red face, then a pang strikes through her chest, she screams, falling to the ground, Marinette jumps down immediately, "Tikki! What's wrong!?" Tikki groans, on her hands and knees she looks down with wide eyes, then starts breathing quickly, panic, tears and fear in her eyes, "it's Plagg… P-plaggs in trouble, Adrien too, we have to go! Now!" Marinette nods quickly, "Tikki, spots on!" in a flash of pink she flies out the window, she whips out her yoyo, calling her friends, the joint call connects, four other faces appearing on the screen, also running in hero form, "Wyazz said Adrien's in trouble!" Nino puffs through the speaker, Chloe nods and Nathanial and Alya say "same here" in unison.

Ladybug leaps to the next roof before seeing the tall building, a moth window directly in the middle. "are you guys tracking him? I'm at a building near the louvre! Meet me there, you'll know it when you see it, trust me!" the group nods and the line cuts.

The spotted heroine watches in silence, the building looking deserted, then her ladybug hearing picks up groans of pain from inside the building, her eyes widen and she goes to leap off the edge, "Chat!" she whispers, but is stopped, yoyo at the ready, prepared for the jump, Tikki screams in her head, " _Marinette stop! You can't defeat hawkmoth on your own! Please! Wait for the team!_ ".

Ladybug sighs and nods, sitting down on the building roof.

First, she spots Alya, above the clouds staying unseen, until swooping down silently next to Ladybug, worried and wordless. Second comes Jade, he surfs as fast as he can across the rooves before coming to a halt and silently sitting down, after that Sly Fox comes sneaking closer, ears pricked up, listening for danger as they wait for Chloe who comes not long after, but now with her hair out as she hovers down to her friends.

Ladybug huddles her hero friends into a circle, and they form their plan, before splitting up silently in the darkness.

What a beautiful moonlit night in Paris.

Such a shame that it's dripping in blood.

 **OKKKKKKKKK! That concludes the SECOND LAST CHAPTER of this story XD I hope you enjoyed and IM SO SORRRYYYY IT TOOK SO LONG! I will be writing regularly again! But I am a furry and I have a lot of art trades to finish sometimes, so some days I might draw instead of writing! XD anyway I hoped you enjoyed, I'm starting Chapter 29 now :3**

 **ALSOOOO comment bellow and tell me if you'd like me to write a small continuation of this story, it will be about Chloe and Nathaniel's story! XD**

 **OKI stay clawesome my amazing readers I love you all!**

 **Claws out!**

 **-Charlie xxx**


End file.
